The Time Traveling Ashikabi
by BobaRaptor
Summary: Returning to his time and defeating 17,18 and cell, Trunks is left with a barren wasteland that is now Earth. The androids sick game left no one alive not even Bulma. Heartbroken Trunks attempts to go back to the previous timeline, however a malfunction occurs during the warp jump and he arrives in Shinto Teito. Thrown in a plan by a mad man Trunks finds love in a unexpected place.
1. Hope

**AN:** _I do not own DBZ or Sekirei they are respectfully owned by Akira Toriyama (DBZ) and Ashika Sakura (Sekirei). Of course you guys know this is a fan-based work and meant for no profits but I'm just 'covering my six.' Feel free to PM me for suggestions this is of course a work in progress and I'm open to suggestions as well and lastly, please review! good, bad, ugly, I can only take it as steps for improvement...Without further adieu, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'Several miles outside West City'<p>

"THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER CELL NOW DIEE!" the young super saiyan screams arms raised above his head towards the creature that has plagued him and his world.

With everything that Trunks has within him, he exerts his full power in his final attack at cell. This causes a huge dome of golden light to encase the saiyan and finally, done charging his attack, Trunks screams at the top of his lungs releasing all of his power towards his sworn enemy. Quickly, a huge golden beam erupts out of the dome-like aura that encases the young super saiyan; rocketing towards Cell with overwhelming power.

"NO..NO!" the being known as Cell screams as he is engulfed completely by the super saiyan's attack, the heat and power that encases Cell, annihilating everything that makes him be at the cellular level as he disintegrated within the blinding light.

Sensing that Cell's Ki is gone for good the young super saiyan took a death breath before falling to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he punches the earth below him creating a small crater upon impact.

" I..I'm..sorry mother, I didn't make back in time," he whispered to himself.

Recounting his return to his time-lime only hours before his confrontation with the androids and cell, Trunks discovered his mother's body buried in rubble that was left from the androids visit. The horrific scene was etched forever in his mind along with seeing the body of his best friend/former mentor Gohan years before. He didn't make it back in time, the androids destroyed everyone and everything all for their amusement and fun while Cell absorbed the survivors in an attempt to hunt down the androids. With rage filled in his heart he quickly dispatched the world's nightmares, only to be left with a barren wasteland that was now Earth.

The young super saiyan powers down to his base form and stood up with his gaze locked towards the horizon. How could he rebuild when there was no one left? Kami and Piccolo are gone so the dragonballs as well are gone. Trunks had his revenge, but the cost was to great to bear it seems for the young saiyan to stay here any longer. His revenge left him with the feeling of defeat and failure, failure to save even one life from those wicked beings. Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes before looking far out towards the direction of his time machine located several miles away, he had only one option that came to mind...

'I have no place here anymore I should go back to the others I'm sure we can figure a solution out that way.'

Taking off towards his time machine the young saiyan left his time, but not before burying his mother and praying for her soul to rest in peace. 'Mother…I swear I will never let something like this ever happen again..I…promise. I love you and I hope you are well in the Other World with the others.' A final tear creeps down the young saiyan's face as he hovers over the world in his time machine. A final calculation and a push of a button the young saiyan disappeared between time and space headed back to a time where none of this transpired. He closed his eyes as he traveled through a wormhole between space and time, awaiting his destination.

* * *

><p>*CLANK,CLANK,CLANK*<p>

"What the hell!? The navigation is going haywire! Man, this doesn't look good!"

Traveling between space and time in his time machine, Trunks is trying franticly to recalculate his trajectory. His onboard navigation for some unknown reason began calculating new coordinates for his destination. Quickly mashing several commands at once in an attempt to override the system, a parallel hole forms in front of his view. His efforts were in vain as he was quickly pulled into the hole with no hopes of escaping its gravity.

"Shit!" is all the young purple haired saiyan could muster as he was enveloped in a blinding light as he was flung aimlessly into the abyss between time and space.

* * *

><p>'Shinto Teito (Tokyo)'<p>

In a quick flash of light Trunks and his time machine appear in the middle of park overlooking a city's skyline at night that he did not recognize. With a shocked yet confusing look the young saiyan observed from inside his time machine his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I? Well...let's try and give this an...WHAAA!?"

*BLEEP,BLEEP,BLEEP*

Trunks stared at the diagnostic report with disbelief as it showed damaged internal parts in the report that displayed on the glass top as a HUD. Wherever he was...he was stuck there indefinitely. Pondering for a few minutes the saiyan decides to exit his machine to assess his surroundings.

'Might as well get acquainted with the area...looks like I'm gonna be here for a while.' he thought inwardly.

"That city over there does not resemble anything that I can recognize...alright, first things first, where am I and when am I?" he said while surveying the horizon.

He shivers, the cold finally registering in his mind and the necessity of shelter growing more of a priority in his head.

'At least its dark, so the chances of anyone seeing my 'entrance' is pretty nil, better return the time machine to its capsule. Don't need prying eyes until I get a better hold on my own situation.'

Reaching in his jacket he pulls out a small metallic case, walks up to the side of his time machine and presses and presses a button located right below the glass top. 'POOF!' the time machine was encased in smoke, after the smoke has dissipated the young saiyan reaches down and grabs the tiny capsule that the machine was compressed in.

Around the capsule the word Hope! was written over the number 1. Staring intently at the tiny capsule in his hand he recalled his late mother's message that was conveyed in that one simple word...Hope...hope for their world and their future, hope for humanity...and he failed to save them in time.

"I...I'm...s...sorry, mother, I...I failed!" gritting his teeth before shutting his eyes again in an attempt to shut out the pain of his failure.

Eyes closed, Trunks moves the solemn reminder back in the metallic case before putting the case back inside a pocket within his jacket. Taking a deep breath and watching the fog come out of his mouth he took a step to start moving forward before a vital thought came across his mind. Shocked that it wasn't one of his first thoughts he voiced it openly.

"I've heard of theories that inter-dimensional travel could possibly affect the traveller in various ways...my body doesn't feel different." As he opened and closed his hands before pulling them up to his face and flexing his biceps as movement of reassurance. Dropping his arms to his sides, eyes closed, Trunks went into a deep meditative state; clearing his mind and relaxing his body with control breaths to sense any abnormalities within his Ki. Before the Cell games Piccolo taught him how one can assess one's self without drawing unwanted attention around, while Goku and Gohan were training in the hyperbolic time chamber at Kami's lookout.

A look of relief came from the young saiyan's eyes, "Nothing unusual with my Ki levels or reserves...thanks Piccolo." He said with a soft smile remembering his namekian comrade.

Without any hesitation, Trunks quickly flew up high into the cold night sky with the moon at his back and the city below him to get a bird's eye view of the city.

'There should be some places I can go to get me out of the weather...theres a dark alley, I can slip in there undetected.' the young saiyan planned.

Eyeing a secluded alley from away from the bustling crowds Trunks quickly back down to solid ground before exiting out of the dark alley and into the heart of the city. He immediately takes note of the clock tower that is 1500 meters away. Giving himself a reassuring nod after making his first foot note of the city, the young purple haired saiyan began his surveying on foot.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a lonely sekirei has been wondering aimlessly for weeks out in the cold in a desperate attempt to find her destined one. She has barely gotten away from the lightning twins in her last encounter with them. Her luck not being any much better with random guys trying to claim her for themselves when she wasn't reacting to them. Her whole situation makes her feel like it will only be a matter of time before either catch up with her.<p>

Finding a small alley behind an inn and a food stand the depressed sekirei finds a spot between a cold wall and a trash can her hopes of finding her destined one began to die slowly as she sat there in the cold dark alley.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to have an ashikabi after all." She whispered to herself as she sat there with her arms covering her face tears falling without restraint as she quietly sobs in her lonely sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Walking in no particular direction, Trunks took notice of a peculiar logo,MBI, this particular logo keeps coming up on buildings, posters and magazine racks the the young saiyan walks past. Giving him a slight interest, the young saiyan doesn't forget to take note of it...Whatever MBI was, they played a vital role in this city, that was made apparently clear to the purple haired saiyan.<p>

The clock tower read 7:30 P.M. when he passed by only moments before, people were headed home from work or out doing late-night shopping. A slight smile takes form on the young saiyan's face while observing the people going on about their lives normally.

'Everyone seems normal' this realization of peace resonated through him giving himself peace of mind momentarily, compared to his war torn life living in fear of the androids.

'Everyone's Ki seems comparable to the people from my time...I don't sense...' Trunks raises an eyebrow as he senses a nearby Ki signature that was significantly higher than the people around him. 'Better check it out' he thought as he quickly moves behind a nearby flower away from everyone's view and instantly vanishing in a burst of speed in the direction of the Ki signature.

'It feels similar to mine but...different somehow, I have to investigate I can't take any chances,' the Ki level was no where near his but that wasn't his worry, it was the possibility of danger to those around it...and whomever it was had enough of it easily.

'First, find out their intentions and then I got some questions for the stranger that need answering.' identifying his goal before the inevitable confrontation that he believed was about to take place.

Appearing above a building adjacent to another alley, Trunks senses that he is right above the key signature he sensed only seconds ago. Looking down with an analytical gaze he spots a female figure huddled between a wall and a trash can on the side of the alley below him.

Sensing no ill will Trunks drops quietly down from the building, landing a few feet away from the unknown female. The young purple haired saiyan observes her as her head is down and she is huddled against the wall with her arms covering her face; he analyzes her features. The unknown female has long brown hair, a black gown with white sleeves and long black boots. The most notable was her weapon, a giant scythe that didn't look at all fake of a decoration of some sorts.

* * *

><p>Huddled against the cold wall the sekirei hasn't moved from her spot in the past few days. She wasn't even thinking anymore and the cold was not even registering in her mind as well. She sat there with her face covered, her will to exist only meant something to her is she could be with her destined one. She was on the verge of giving up until an overwhelming feeling of warmth rocked her gently out of her depressed state...Is she dreaming or is she dead? She doesn't know as she slowly opens her eyes looking at the cold dark pavement beneath her.<p>

'What is this feeling? Could it b..,'

"Excuse me miss," the young purple haired man said, which caused her to jerk her head up surprisingly to face the man before her. Her brown eyes met his blue eyes which caused the young purple haired man to look away sheepishly with his face red.

* * *

><p>Glancing into her eyes made the young saiyan's heart skip a beat as he has never seen someone as beautiful as her before in his life. The young woman that appeared to be around his age stared at him, with glistening, deep brown eyes and a growing blush on her face.<p>

She felt her ashikabi's presence a few moments ago and after looking into his eyes she still couldn't figure it out if she was dreaming or not. Looking over every inch of him she took in his features; the first thing she notices is his long purple hair which parts down evenly down the middle with one or two strands hanging over his face the length stopping right below his chin with a messy ponytail in the back, he wore a blue jacket with a logo that was unfamiliar to her on his sleeves, a sword strapped on his back, matching black pants and undershirt with orange boots. What she took notice of over all the features was his eyes, his deep blue eyes which seem to peer into her very soul. It is like she gravitating towards his gaze.

Her heart started beating faster uncontrollably and she began panting, her face turning even more red than before. A hand clenching her chest and the other moving to her face she leans forward off the wall.

The young saiyan looks at her with growing concern, 'she seems to be in pain and her Ki is all over the place.' he thought.

Without another thought he closes the gap between them kneeling down to her level with an arm over her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" The young saiyan asks with growing concern in his voice.

"M...My...My ashikabi...I...I've found you." The young woman moans out.

"Ashi-whammph!" his eyes shot wide as the young woman wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips against the saiyan's lips.

Shocked, Trunks stayed there kneeled down, lips locked on the young unknown woman in front of him. Suddenly, dark brown and silver wings appear on the woman's back glowing immensely as a crest appears on the back of her neck. He takes in the scene with both shock and amazement. He also feels both of their Ki change, his feels different, as if he was two beings in one body. He feels her Ki skyrocket tenfold, he can feel her Ki inside him as he feels his inside her. He can feel her emotions as if her soul was communicating with his. This leaves him completely dumbfounded and confused while their lips remained locked.

Instantly, the wings vanish and the mystery woman's Ki stabilizes at a lower level. Slowly pulling away from the kiss she rests her forehead on the young saiyan's. She looks into his eyes, as they both sense deep down unyielding love in the gaze which causes the young saiyan to blush even more before she finally stood up.

"Let my love guide my ashikabi through the dark, my scythe strike down all obstacles that lay before him..." she pauses as she gives a warm smile at her ashikabi, "Sekirei number 43 Yomi!" she exclaimed with a smile before grabbing her giant scythe and slightly tilting her head to side, "Forever and all eternity, my heart and soul is with you my ashikabi."

Mouth agape and staring wide-eyed at the spectacle that happened before him the young saiyan is having a hard time trying to process exactly what had just transpired right in front of him. He came after a Ki signature that he thought could be a potential threat to the people, only to be left dazed and confused in front of the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

Finally, snapping out if jarring head, he finally comes to his conclusion, 'I guess this makes her a friend.'

As if reading his mind Yomi gave him a soft smile and quietly said, "This bond is marriage between us, our souls have bonded...I...I am in your care my dear ashikabi."

"Oh...marriage...hmmm...WAIT! WHAT! WE'RE MARRIED NOW!" the young saiyan squeaked before almost passing out from this new revelation. Holding a hand to his face in effort to cover his blush while only one thought crossing his mind...'MOTHER WOULD BE SO PISSED IS SHE WAS HERE!'

Finally, composing himself once again the young saiyan stood up in front of his new 'wife' Yomi who immediately latches onto one of his muscular arms with her free hand with a smile that not even the androids could break. Glancing down at her deep doe eyes before looking forward out of the alley the young saiyan stammered,"My...My name is Trunks Briefs...j...just call me Trunks." Trying every effort to cover his blush, he had dedicated his entire life to avenge all the deaths the androids have created;however, no amount of his training could've possibly prepare him for this situation.

"Trunks" she whispered as she closed her eyes with a hand over her heart and yet again, a smile that seem to warm his entire being.

Letting go of his arm only momentarily, Yomi pulls out a card to hand to her destined one. Once it was in his hands her hand quickly goes back to its previous placement on his muscular arms making the sekirei blush profusely as she feels each individual muscle.

Trunks stares inquisitively at the card, instantly recognizing the logo on the front in huge bold print.

"What is this if you don't mind me asking?" the young saiyan politely asks.

"It's a MBI card, think of it as a credit card with unlimited funds," she answers back softly.

'MBI again huh?' his eyes narrows at the card in his hands. Whatever is going on they must be some way part of 'this' and the city...thats made evidently clear in the young saiyan's mind. The more knowledge on MBI might better help him understand his own situation, however, that will have to wait. The frigid cold air snaps the young saiyan out of his thought process. The need of shelter and food is number one priority in his mind right now.

"Say Yomi, you wouldn't happen to have a place would you?" he inquired almost knowing that seeing her in her previous state made his answer apparent.

"No...I have been at this very spot for the past three days...I...I didn't I ever was going to find you." the scythe wielder answered sadly.

Hearing that made the young saiyan's heart wrench. "Don't worry its fine. You see the reason I asked is because I just arrived here and Im new to the area and have no idea where anything is...think you can help me Yomi?"

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed, holding his arm tighter between her cleavage. Just being next to him fills her with warmth and comfort she thought she would never have. "There is an inn right around the corner at the end of this alley next to a food stand, we can use the card to pay for our room and meals."

He winced, he didn't like the idea of using what he thought was her money; his pride was screaming at him to decline, a subtle genetic trait passed down to him by his late father. Given the situation however there seems to be no other option. Only giving a simple nod he escorted his new 'wife' out of the dark alley towards the inn around the corner, her arm latched onto his like a vice grip, however, he wasn't complaining. For some reason he instinctively felt the growing need to protect her.

Stopping short of the inn next to a food stand, Trunks thought if she has eaten anything in the past couple of days.

"Yomi...are you hungry?" the young saiyan inquired.

Even though she has only been with her destined one for a few moments she can feel the care and trust in the man beside her. She feels extremely blessed to have a such a caring ashikabi like she has, plus he was drop dead gorgeous in her eyes with a body that screams to be appreciated. She is head over heels in love with her ashikabi already and she doesn't mind it. When the young purple haired man asks if she was hungry it just solidified her feelings on him caring even more.

Yomi gives an elegant nod which makes the young saiyan admire her more for her added grace. He can't help but to glance down and peer again in those doe eyes of hers while they eat which sends him a feeling of calmness and peace, that particular luxury was taken from him at an early age and having it now, he doesn't know what to think of it. He only smiles in return.

They quickly finish their meals and headed inside the inn where they were greeted by an attendant, "Hello and welcome, how may I help you?" she asks kindly as she takes note of the young man's unnatural hair color.

"Yea, um, we're looking for a room for tonight and was wondering if you have any available?" the saiyan asks feeling the stare the attendant was giving him making him feel awkward at this moment.

"Why yes we have rooms available, so how would you like to pay, cash or card?" snapping out of daze from staring at the handsome man in front of her. Instantly she feels a cold chill down her spine as brown eyes lock stare at her with killing intent.

'Make a move on him bitch, I dare you,' Yomi thought as she stared at the woman with killing intent. She wasn't sharing him with anyone. He was hers and hers alone.

"Uh...I guess with this." the young saiyan answers handing the attendant the MBI card as he felt a slight spike in his new wife's Ki, he could feel the killing intent. He looks down at Yomi with a questioned look only to be met with yet again the warmest smile which immediately creates a blush on the young saiyan's face.

She swipes the card, prints the receipt and hands the card and a key back to the gorgeous man in front of him. "You're all set, room is on the first floor and the room number is on the key." the attendant states.

"Thanks." the young saiyan says with a soft smile making the attendant blush and look away shyly.

"Yo..you're welcome!" she stammered all flustered with her hands to her face.

The couple began walking down the hall while the brown haired female turned her head back to stare daggers at the attendant. 'Bitch!' they both yelled in their minds before both made an audible scoff at one another. Trunks could feel the growing tension, all he could do was hold his breath and look forward with a little sweat coming of his brow. Meeting the younger version of his mother has taught him one thing, you don't argue with women, you...just...don't.

Trunks and Yomi make it to the room, the room was small but what they both took notice was the warm temperature which caused both to relax. There was only one futon mattress with two pillows, without giving another thought trunks escapes Yomi grasp and lays down on the futon. Today has been nothing but stressful for the young saiyan. Escaping her grasp made her disappointed but only to giggle as she watched her ashikabi lay there on the futon. She placed her scythe on the far side of the wall before turning back to her destined one.

'Tonights the night! I hope you're ready my love!' she smirks as she gazes with lust in her eyes at the back of her ashikabi.

Crawling next him, his faced covered by his long purple hair, she gently brushes some of it over his ears to get a look at his face.

'Damn' Yomi thought as she looks disappointedly, her ashikabi is passed out right next to her and her chance to get hot and steamy with him is shot for tonight.

She returns her gaze back at the face of her sleeping destined one. A genuine soft smile forms on her face as she watches as he sleeps peacefully next to her. Yomi watched him for a few moments, recalling the smile he gave her earlier, it melted her heart to no end. Nothing else matters to her as much as him, he is her world and she will stop at nothing to be with her destined one. Not time nor space could keep her apart from her purple haired man. She will be by his side forever and all eternity and she wouldn't want it any other way. She closes the little gap between them on the futon, burying her face in his muscular chest only to her surprise she finds her beloveds arms instinctively wrapping around her. A small tear comes down her smiling face as a wonderful feeling words couldn't describe filled her entire being.

"I never thought this would happen to me...I love you my dear ashikabi and i will always love you forever and all eternity." Yomi whispers before days of sleep finally catches up with her. Sleeping in the arms of her destined one left the sleeping sekirei with a smile on her face throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_Chapter 1 end...let me know what you think and again as stated above please review. Yomi's norito is unknown so I improvised, Im sure some have questions so please feel free to PM me or leave it on the review.. Next chapter should be out by this weekend guys..yea...this is my only story i will be working on, until I've seen the plot all the way through. No cliffhangers or long waits i have a set schedule with pumping out chapters. hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the Time Traveling Ashikabi!_


	2. Moment of Peace

**AN:** _2nd chapter is out early i have done much revision grammatically so apologies ahead of time but the content is there! Enjoy!_

A ray of morning light slips between the curtains of a dark bedroom bathing the exposed side of the young saiyan's face in warmth. Trunks slowly opened his eyes from his deep sleep, his mind left in a daze as it tries to kick-start its natural process.

Feeling an unknown soft sensation next to him under the covers, the young saiyan gently pulls the covers slightly back to investigate what lay next to him. As he pulls back the covers his eyes shoot wide as he finds his newly found 'wife' snuggled comfortably next to him…naked.

A little bit of blood trickles down the young saiyan's nose as he takes a large gulp at this intimate situation. Eyes still wide, Trunks gently pulls the covers back over his sekirei as he quietly gets up from the futon. Wiping the blood off his nose, the young saiyan's brain fires up as he recalls the events that occurred from the night before. 'Wings, kiss, Yomi, Ashikabi..' the young saiyan recalls after regaining his composure. Looking around the dark room before looking back at the young woman now known as Yomi under the covers, the young saiyan quietly exits their room.

Making his way down an ordinary hall the young saiyan spots a new attendant working the front desk, he approaches her with the room key in his hand.

"Err…hello my name is Trunks and I paid for a room last night, this is my room number," as he greeted the female attendant with a gentle smile showing her his key for her to identify his room number, "I need a favor," finishing his statement.

The young attendant just stares at the young man before her; she immediately took notice of the young man's long purple hair. She stared perplexed on how natural it looked on him even though she has never seen purple hair natural on anyone in her life. He resembled a manga character to her, someone she thought only existed in stories. The attendant is quickly snapped out of her thoughts of fantasy as the young purple haired man asks her for a favor.

"Y…Yes!?" the young attendant stammered, embarrassed as if she had voiced her thoughts of the young man out loud.

"I'm gonna be out in town for a little bit." The young saiyan started, "my friend is still, she has long brown hair and brown eyes," a slight blush appears only to quickly disappear as he quickly finishes. "H…Her name is Yomi and if she comes asking for me please tell her I will be back shortly."

Trunks wasn't going to leave the young woman who proclaims to be his wife; she is his only source of information on this place right now, but a deeper feeling also compels the young saiyan not to abandon her but to stay by her side. He can't help but feel warmth and joy whenever thoughts about Yomi crosses his mind, he couldn't describe her to the attendant without giving a blush. This is a foreign feeling to him; but, either way he has questions for her when he gets back.

Exiting the inn, the young saiyan is greeted by the bustling streets of Shinto Teito. Walking with no set course in mind, the young saiyan warrior decides to follow a small crowd down the street that is connected to the inn. Eavesdropping on the small group's conversation in front of him, the young saiyan warrior can discern from the group's conversation that they are students of some sort. The young saiyan listens as one of the students complained about a late project of planet earth in his Geology class. The young saiyan stopped as he watched the small group of students walk further away from him continuing their conversation, completely oblivious. A sigh of relief comes from the young saiyan as he realized that he was still on planet Earth, just in another universe most likely.

Looking over to his right the young saiyan warrior grabs a map and brochure from a rack outside a random shop; both have an ever so familiar logo them that has piqued the young saiyan's curiosity since he arrived here…MBI. Spotting a small park across the street, the young saiyan moves to a nearby bench located under a tree in the middle of the park. Taking off his sword and leaning it next to him on the bench, the young saiyan began to analyze the map and brochure that he recently acquired from across the street.

'Shinto Teito huh?' the young saiyan thought to himself as he sat at the park observing the children around him playing. Children's laughter and cicadas in the background chirping was peaceful to the young saiyan warrior. Leaning back on the bench he slowly closes his eyes and relaxes; taking advantage at the peaceful moment before him, enjoying every second he can get of it.

Riding in the back of his limousine with his sekirei Mutsu, Hayato Mikogami stares out of his window quietly observing the surroundings outside. He hasn't winged any new sekirei recently, which irritates the young ashikabi and his plan to win. Recently his reputation as the Ashikabi of the south has been growing as he successfully captures and wing sekirei that unknowingly walk into his territory; however, this is just a stepping stone to gather all the jinki and win this game that Minaka has created. Still the sekirei that he has in his own personal collection are not enough for the young ashikabi and his insatiable appetite grows more since he hasn't had a new one to come into the fold for the past couple of days.

Resting his hand on his head, his brown eyes peer out the window in a searching gaze until a peculiar purple haired figure appears in his sight off in the distance. The young ashikabi focuses on the purple haired figure that was lounging on a bench with a sword resting next to him, this excites the young Hayato as he sees a potential new candidate to his collection. 'Another sekirei,' the young ashikabi thought to himself.

"Driver! Stop the car! Mutsu! We have a new number ready to be collected." The boy states not taking his eyes off of the peculiar purple haired man that was to be his prize. Raising an eyebrow with arms crossed in the limousine sekirei number 5 Mutsu looks out the window in the direction his ashikabi was looking and spots the purple haired man with a sword resting next to him.

'He doesn't look familiar, is he a new number?' the silver haired sekirei questioned to himself. Quickly, Mutsu gets out of the limousine and follows after his ashikabi to the park where this unknown 'sekirei' was located, still lounging on the bench.

Trunks remained lounging on the bench; he didn't stir when he sensed two Ki signatures start to approach him from across the park. One had Ki level that was of a normal human while the other was significantly higher compared to the latter, this particular Ki signature had an uncanny resemblance to his…friend Yomi.

The young saiyan remained in the same position with his head up and eyes closed, calmly awaiting for them to make the first move.

'Whatever the want I'm sure they will make it known soon.' The young saiyan thought.

"If it gets out of hand I'll have to lead the stronger one away from all these people.' Remembering a deserted lot, that he spotted behind an abandoned building only a couple hundred feet away from the park. That will be where they will have this conversation if things go south; the young saiyan decided.

Hearing footsteps drawing closer before stopping a few feet from him, the young saiyan kept his eyes closed and waited for one of them to speak.

"Hello there, you seem lost and might I say what a lovely sword you have there." The young ashikabi stated with a fake smile, "Just how long have you been practicing your swordsmanship?" the young ashikabi finished with his inquiry.

Lowering his head down slowly and looking at the two strangers in front of him, the young saiyan warrior caught the stronger of the two slightly gripping his sword.

"I could ask the same for your friend over there." The young saiyan stated. "Mind if we move over there to continue our talk?" Sensing an impending confrontation with the two, Trunks points over the deserted lot that he spotted previously. To his relief the silver haired swordsman nodded in compliance while the brown haired boy just shrugged with a smile.

Nothing was said as the three walked quietly to the middle of the deserted lot keeping a safe distance between themselves.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The young saiyan stated his command at the two strangers.

"I am Hayato Mikogami, I'm the ashikabi of the south and this person next to me is my sekirei, Mutsu sekirei number 5." The young brown haired ashikabi answered with elegance to assert his social status.

"Sekirei…ashikabi…" The young saiyan said quietly trying to remember why those words sounded familiar to him. His eyes shot wide in shock as the young warrior points a shaky finger the two.

"YO…YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED!?" Trunks shouts with bulging eyes.

Mutsu pinches his nose and looks away with annoyance while his ashikabi asks him,"Why does he think that?"

Answering in a long sigh the sekirei responded, "Some sekirei view their winging as a type of wedding ceremony more so than partnership." I see, was the only response given before the young ashikabi looks back at the purple haired warrior.

"You will be a great addition to my collection and Mutsu would greatly appreciate another swordsman in our flock. What do you say? How about helping me win this game and take over this city?"

"Not a chance." The young saiyan answering quickly while staring at the ashikabi known as Hayato and his silver haired sekirei known as Mutsu. The saiyan warrior doesn't know what the boy meant by 'game' but controlling people was something that was out of the question for him.

"Sekirei, you should just join us. There should be no need to escalate this any further." The silver haired sekirei stated while one hand clutched his sword at this side.

" The answer is still no." the young saiyan responded while ignoring the 'sekirei' comment. "Don't leave him to bloodied, he will come around eventually." The young ashikabi said while looking at his sekirei.

With another sigh and slowly drawing his sword from his sheath the silver haired sekirei dropped into his fighting stance prepping an attack while the young purple haired man stood there; he was completely relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

"So be it sekirei." That is all that Mutsu said before dashing towards his target faster than the human eye could follow; however, his target is no human…at least not entirely.

Mutsu did not intend to strike with a kill but mainly to incapacitate his foe so his ashikabi could claim his prize by winging him. Mutsu is generally against such ways; however, Hayato was his ashikabi and he was going to support him either way.

The young saiyan watched as the silver haired sekirie closed the distance between them. It appeared to Trunks as if the sekirei was slowly moving towards him with his blade positioned to strike at his side. Waiting until the last possible second the young saiyan pulls one of his hands from his pocket facing the side to where his opponent's blade was, catching the blade between his index and middle finger.

*DINK!*

Is the only sound that was made as Mutsu's blade found its way into the young purple haired man's grasp. Looking in utter shock and disbelief the silver haired sekirei tried to his best to process what has just happened while trying with all his strength to free his blade from his opponent's hold; he figured he would have better chances pushing the earth out of orbit than freeing his blade from this mysterious man.

"I do not take kindly to threats." Is all Trunks said as he slowly moves his free hand next to the silver haired sekirei's forehead.

With a flick of his finger and using a very small fraction of his Ki, the young saiyan catapulted Mutsu across the deserted lot until the swordsman crashed through the abandoned building which caused his momentum to decrease before resting under a small pile of rubble unconscious.

Mutsu was knocked out cold, not from the young saiyan's finger because it never touched him but by the sheer velocity in which he was sent flying was overwhelming to the sekirei.

Still grasping his attackers sword with his fingers, Trunks looked over to the now shocked and stunned ashikabi that just witnessed the events that just transpired. It left the young Hayato completely and utterly rocked to his core.

"Don't ever bother me again." The young saiyan stated coldly while glaring down at the young ashikabi before dropping Mutsu's sword on the ground and walking away with his hands back in his pockets.

The saiyan's glare made the young Hayato tremble in fear; it was as if his body weighed a ton and he was staring into his inevitable doom. Retrieving his sekirei's sword and pulling the unconscious Mutsu out of the small pile of rubble, the young ashikabi phoned for their retrieval.

"This is far from over." Hayato whispered while waiting for assistance at abandoned building with his unconscious sekirei.

MBI HQ

"Do you have the information on the individual that I requested earlier?" Minaka looking over to one of his staff as he questioned.

"He is staying in an inn located about two miles inside south district, that is all we know at this point."

"Interesting…everyone leave." He commanded. As everyone left Minaka stood looking out through a large window over looking Shinto Teito.

"No history, no name, no nothing." Minaka mused…

"A mysterious ashikabi of number 43…HA!HAHAHA!...An unexpected turn of events, my oh my how this is most certainly interesting!" Minaka shouted while laughing maniacally, he was going to find out just who is number 43's ashikabi is he might actually stop by and introduce himself in person.

Walking back to the inn and thinking about his weird encounter with the ashikabi and sekirei known as Hayato and Mutsu the saiyan warrior stops in front of the inn's entrance. Reaching in his jacket he pulls out a capsule from its metallic case and nonchalantly clicks and drops in front of him.

'POOF'

Everyone around the young saiyan stared with bulging eyes as they saw a medium size box appear as if it were magic. Everyone watched in awe as the young saiyan swordsman opens up the box and pulls out what looks to be exactly the same thing his wearing; a folded blue jacket, black undershirt and black pants.

Not noticing the gathering crowd around him Trunks finishes collecting his clean laundry before pressing a button on the outside of the box. The box instantly compresses back into a capsule and everyone around the saiyan warrior again gasp in shock and awe.

Putting the capsule back in the case and in his jacket Trunks looks up to find that he had gathered a considerably large crowd in front of him who were staring at the him as if he were an alien. Trunks blushes, being embarrassed by all the attention, he gave a slight nod to everyone who also quietly gave one back in return as they watched the purple haired man turn around and enter the inn quietly.

Yomi woke up a few hours after her destined one left. Her eyes slowly opening as she feels the futon beside to feel her ashikabi. Her eyes jerk open and she sits up quickly when she notices that he beloved was not there.

'Where could he be?' She thought as she quickly put her clothes back on; she hopped out the door carrying her giant scythe in one hand while hopping to put her boot on with the other.

The scythe wielding sekirei gets to the front desk in a panic and demanded to know the whereabouts of her destined one.

"Where is he!?" Yomi roared at the attendant who was going to be her focus of her frustration.

"W…Who are…y…you talking about miss?" the attendant answered nervously as she felt a crushing aura that made it feel like her body weighed a ton.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know who im talking about…Trunks! Dammit!" the seething sekirei bellowed again. Yomi is afraid that something has happened to her beloved and Kami help whoever thinks about laying a finger on her ashikabi. Instinctual urge to protect her lover is a sekirei trait where they will abandon all rationality until they know their ashikabi is safe with them.

"Trunks! Oh…oh yes he came by a…a couple of hours ago he wanted me to…to tell you that he will be back later as he went…sight seeing." The attendant stammered as she averted the stare the beautiful brown haired woman was given her.

Hearing this Yomi assumed the worst as her fears of her ashikabi being mugged or beaten by thugs or other sekirei.

'NO!' She couldn't bear the thought of her ashikabi kissing another sekirei when he already had her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" Yomi yelled but was received with deaf ears as the poor attendant past out from all the excitement.

The scythe wielding beauty lets go of the attendant and puts both hands on her heart dropping her scythe to the ground; her fears of what has happened to her ashikabi invaded every feeling and thought that she didn't notice his presence as he was right outside the inn.

"Yomi?" She gasps as she looks up with teary eyes to the one person she always wants to see for all eternity.

"Trunks."

"Whats wrong Yomi?" Trunks asks with concern seeing the miserable state the beautiful scythe wielder was in. He quickly moved to her only to be greeted with a slap in the face.

'Silence'

Yomi winced at slapping him it wasn't something she wanted to do intentionally however her feelings moved her body. Trunks just stood there shocked for a second as his 'wife' clutched both of his sleeves and sobbed into his chest; he was about to say something before he was interrupted by the woman in his arms.

"IDIOT!" the scythe wielding sekirei started.

"Do you know how worried I was!? I…I…thought something happened to you! I…I…don't know what I would do if something bad did happen." Yomi said as she sobbed in Trunks chest.

Angry at himself that he caused this beautiful woman that much stress he went to reassure her the best he could.

"I'm sorry Yomi, I only went to get a better understanding of the city I told the attendant to tell you I will be back."

*sniff

"Next time let me know so I can go with you please, I can rest easy knowing you're right next to me." The scythe wielder said as she looked at her destined one with a tear stained face.

"Okay, I promise Yomi." The saiyan swordsman said while giving the scythe wielder a reassuring smile.

Wiping her tears and satisfied with his answer she gave an approving nod. Staring into his eyes she can't help but to move closer to his face, her body and soul craving to be one with her beloved.

"Y…Yomi?" Trunks squeaked as the scythe wielder inched her face towards his. Before he could react Yomi pulled his arms down to quickly gain leverage and momentum until her lips locked onto her destined one's.

Trunks blushed with wide eyes as again the sensation he felt when they first kiss reoccurred right before his eyes. He can feel her feelings being passed onto him her love, her care and her worst fears; he felt them all which left the young saiyan speechless.

'She is angry at me one minute than kissing me the next, I kinda understand you a little bit more now Father.' Trunks thought as he recounts his parents heated arguments when he was aiding the Z fighters against the androids and Cell.

'Oh Mother what do I do in this type of situation!' His urge to never see her cry like again grows the longer as they kiss and again that same foreign feeling he keeps having seems to grow as well…The saiyan swordsman can't place the feeling but it is a deep feeling that gives him bliss.

Slowly pulling away from the gentle kiss the scythe wielding sekirei tried to fight from being pulled away until she gazed into her ashikabi's deep blue eyes which made her heart melt yet again.

"Yomi, I have some questions, how about we go back to the room so you can try to answer them. Afterwards, I would like to take a bath and then we can grab some food." Trunks said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Okay." She answered with a her trademark smile that has not failed to make the young saiyan blush.

Walking past the front desk Trunks notices the attendant past out on the ground.

"Is she okay?" the saiyan asked with concern.

"Oh she is fine, she said she was tired and was going to take a nap." The scythe wielder answered innocently, she felt no remorse for the young attendant as the only that mattered to her was the gorgeous man standing beside her.

"Are…are you sure?" Trunks asked with uncertainty.

"She will be fine, I'm sure she will wake up soon." Yomi answered cheerfully. 'Preferably never.' She thought inwardly as the couple made there way down the hall the scythe wielder turned her head back to the unconscious attendant.

'Bitch!' Is all she thought before the two entered their room.

Sitting down in the room across from each other Trunks avoids eye contact as he is trying to cover his blush, the thought of being alone with a beautiful girl finally catching up with him as he fiddles with his fingers.

'He is so innocent.' Yomi thought as she observed her ashikabi's reactions to her.

'I got a lot to teach him, heh!' a lustful smirk forming inside her mind while her outward appearance hid her true emotions.

"Wh…What is a sekirei and a ashikabi exactly?" Trunks asked while still fidgeting nervously.

Shocked that she forgot to explain everything to her ashikabi Yomi didn't hesitate to explain.

"There are 108 sekirei in total, we are not from this planet and our spaceship crashed here on earth about twenty years ago." She paused only to see to her much surprise Trunks looking in awe and amazement.

'He must love SCI-FI.' She giggled before continuing to tell Trunks about the sekirei plan and when they kissed, they also became apart of the game created by Minaka Hiroto.

Finishing up the long explanation, Yomi took a long breath and looked up at her beloved only to see him stare out the ground clenching his fists. Trunks is angry to learn that the sekirei are forced to fight against their will in this so called 'Plan' by Minaka; Minaka's little 'game' isn't going to go according to plan not if the saiyan swordsman has anything to say about it.

Looking up only to see a worry look on Yomi's face Trunks relaxes and gives her a reassuring smile before standing up.

'I won't fail in this world, I'll put a stop to Minaka's evil scheme so all sekirei can live peacefully in this world…I swear it!' he thought to himself before looking down at his sekirei in determination.

"I guess we are just gonna have to beat Minaka at his own game then."

"Eh?" the scythe wielding beauty stated with confusion.

'I don't know what he means by that but the way he is looking at me right now is turning me on!' Face turning red as her lustful thoughts of him and her intertwined with their naked bodies filled the scythe wielding sekirei's mind.

"Yomi are you alright?"

'Uh I just about can't take it anymore!' she screams in her mind before she collapses over due to her brain being overloaded with her perverted thoughts.

"Yomi!? Hey! Yomi!" Is all Trunks can say as he is shaking his unconscious 'wife'.

'Oh! Trunks!...heh!' Is all she thinks while a smile creeps on her drooling face the scythe wielding sekirei is lost in her perverted world and Trunks has no clue what he is in for.

**AN:** _CH.2 end...i decided to pump this chapter out early that way i got the weekend to look over the content in three and four after the weekend ill only publish one a week so i hope you guys are okay with that. Love the reviews and the support and if you guys have any questions PM or put it on review ill either reply through message or put up on the notes in the next chapter. Thanks for reading the Time Traveling Ashikabi!-BobaRaptor_


	3. Concerns

AN: Im actually ahead of schedule! Anyway plot picks up a bit in this chapter and some insight into later chapters..Enjoy!

On the streets of Shinto Teito'

The scythe wielding beauty keeps a worried eye over her destined one. Last night left the sekirei completely terrified and broken.

'The sadness and pain in his heart…I cant believe someone can withstand so much.' Yomi thought as she fought back the overwhelming desire to embrace the purple haired man next to her and cry in his chest.

'N…No one should ever have to experience the hurt you have…Trunks, what can I do?' Eyeing again at her ashikabi as he walked with her past various shops and restaurants before recounting last night's revelation.

Flashback Last night

Sleeping soundly next to her, the scythe wielding sekirei formed a plan to spend more time with her ashikabi. Sekirei can enter their ashikabi's dreams through their bond. Another way of communication and also justification that no matter where they are they can reach out to on another. She has felt their bond grow even though its slow scythe wielder knows its progressing, she wants him to be open with her and she realizes that he is conflicted, Yomi feels it.

Brushing a strand of hair to the side of the young saiyan, Yomi gazes at her destined one with loving eyes as she watches him sleep.

'A beautiful angel' She describes the slumbering saiyan swordsman. Gently kissing the young saiyan's cheek before cuddling up behind him the sekirei grins slightly.

'See you in a few moments, you are going to learn one way another that you don't keep a girl waiting' The scythe wielder smirked before closing her eyes and entering her beloved's dream.

Inside Trunks dream

The scythe wielding sekirei looks up at the dark sky as she feels the cold rain drops hit her body. She is in a city, she can discern that much however the buildings around are greatly damaged as if a cataclysmic earthquake had shook the buildings to almost falling over. The scythe wielder thought she was in the aftermath of an apocalypse. Terrified and confused the scythe wielding sekirei explored her environment that was her destined one's dream.

'Is this a dream?' Yomi questioned to herself with a growing feeling of doubt rejecting the notion that this was indeed a dream.

Continuing on and walking aimlessly in the ruined city she could only wonder where her dear ashikabi was inside this melancholic scene.

'Where are you?' the scythe wielder questioned with a worry gaze.

Stopping dead in her tracks as if she turned into a statue, Yomi notices a silhouette laying face down motionless in a puddle while the rain continued its relentless onslaught. The scythe wielder gasps as she realizes that the one-armed man is dead, his orange gi tattered and ruined. She has never seen wounds that severe ever inflicted on another living being; burn marks and long gashes covered almost every inch of the unknown man that was laying dead only about a couple of feet from the scythe wielding sekirei.

'W…Who could've done this?' She thought with a horrified expression on her face.

Hearing footsteps nearing them the scythe wielding sekirei hid behind a pile of large rubble as she poked her head up to see who was coming.

Eyes shooting wider than ever with disbelief, she sees what appears to her to be a younger version of Trunks with shorter hair, he wore a long sleeve t-shirt, grey pants and orange boots. Feeling through her bond she stood up from behind the rubble as she identified the young boy was indeed her ashikabi.

Looking at the depressing scene before her, the sekirei feels overwhelmingly devastated as she watches the tears gush out from the young Trunks. Before she could call out to the young purple haired boy she was interrupted when the young Trunks spoke first.

"O..Oh gosh noo…w…what did they do to you Gohan?" Young Trunks choked as he tried to get his words.

"Y...You were my best friend…You meant everything to me…everything, t…this just isn't fair." Kneeling down next to his best friend's lifeless body, unaware that he had someone watching him.

Tears streaming down Yomi's face and whimpering at the scene in front of her she reached a shaky hand out towards her ashikabi, words not appearing out of her trembling mouth.

"Gohan…Gohan!...GOHAAAAAN!...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"TRUNKS!" the scythe wielder cried as tears fell without restraint as she was suddenly engulfed in a blinding golden light before the world went completely dark.

'Silence'

"If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!" Is the last thing Yomi heard from her ashikabi before exiting that terrible dream.

The inn

"NOOOOO!"

Trunks, back at his older age, screamed as he shot up from the bed panting. Sweating profusely the young saiyan didn't realize his sekirei was sitting up next to him with tears flowing endlessly from her face.

"Gohan…Mother…Everone!" Trunks muttered under his breath as he winced in agony.

"T…Tr…Trunnkkss!" Yomi cried as she threw herself onto her beloved in an attempt to smother his pain. "W…What was that!? What's going on!?" the scythe wielder cried as buried her face in his chest, clutching his back as if her life depended on it.

Quietly standing up and ignoring the question the young saiyan walked up to door before telling his frantic 'wife'

"I need some fresh air…please just stay here I need to clear my head…I won't be far."

Yomi gave a reluctant nod as she watched her destined one leave the room.

"So much pain." The scythe wielder whispered as she held herself and quietly sobbed in the dark room alone.

High above the inn, the saiyan swordsman floated in the cold night sky as he gathered his thoughts from him memories. The deep emotional scars resonated through the young saiyan as floated in place.

'Never again.' Looking out to the horizon the saiyan vowed he wouldn't let anyone experience the terror that has plagued his whole life.

Elsewhere in Shinto Teito

Three sekirei, in separate locations throughout the city, shot up from their deep sleep with tear stained faces.

"M…My ashikabi!?" Each sekirei knew that they dream of their destined one as a means to reach out to them; however, this dream was not of a celebratory occasion, but an emotionally devastating encounter.

Clutching at their chest they muttered the word 'pain'.

The three separate sekirei may have had their own individual motives, but after witnessing that terrible dream with their destined one they unknowingly formed the same goal. 'Save him' Four sekirei shared the same dream that night all having their own heartbroken reactions to the scene of a young purple haired boy crying over the death of his best friend.

Flashback end

Wincing at the memory from last night the scythe wielding beauty known as Yomi glances at the purple haired man that is her destined one.

'I hope he lets me in.' She thought, 'He doesn't have to face it alone.'

Later on the night after the unexpected leave of her ashikabi, Yomi swore to herself that she will do and give anything to give Trunks the peace he deserves.

The couple went out and about within the shopping district of Shinto Teito; both agreeing would be a good change of scenery after last night. Trunks eyes various items as he passes by the windows of the shop, none of which piqued his interests. Looking back at his sekirei he caught her staring off deep in thought.

"Say Yomi, are you alright?" the saiyan swordsman asks.

"Hm?...Oh yea, sorry guess I was being absent minded." Looking back at he beloved as she lightly taps her head as affirmation. 'I'm sure he has his reasons…he will tell me when he feels up to it, until then I can't have him worrying over me.' The scythe wielder thought as she nodded to herself in agreement. 'Be his support so…WHAT'S THIS BITCH DOING TALKING TO HIM!?' The fuming sekirei screamed in her head, her jealousy knows no bounds.

An unlucky sales clerk is talking to the young saiyan about a product line that just recently launched, trying to make her quota she eyes a handsome purple haired man as he walked past the kiosk. Unbeknownst to her, the sales clerk stepped in a jealous sekirei's territory. While talking to the purple haired man she peered over his shoulder due to a feeling of growing anxiety, much to her dismay, a brown haired woman was glaring daggers into the young clerk's eyes as she motioned her scythe behind the handsome man.

'Beat it' the scythe wielder mouthed towards the hussy that had the audacity to talk to her beloved. Sensing impending doom the young clerk abruptly stopped her explanation to the young saiyan as she quickly retreated back over to her kiosk pretending she never seen the two in her life. Quietly walking past the kiosk Yomi passed a smirk to the young sales clerk before catching up to her love.

'BITCH!' the both thought as Trunks kept walking, oblivious to the quick altercation that had just occurred.

"Seo, how much longer are you going to bum from Miya?" Hibiki asked as her twin sister Hikari repeatedly bowed apologetically to the landlady.

"Times are hard hun" smirked Seo Kaoru before turning around to leave, the lightning twins ashikabi felt a heavy feeling on his body as he slowly turned around to verify the source it was coming from. "M…Miya?" he squeaked.

"Please take better care of the twins Seo." The landlady said with a soft smile as a demonic visage takes shape behind her. "You should be more responsible." She added with killing intent.

"Y…Yes Miya." Seo stammered, taking a huge gulp before walking away with the twins. 'I'll never get used to that.' Headed home the trio were walking down the street appreciating the cool evening breeze. The lightning twins ashikabi's financial situation is anything but under control, he had a hard time asking Takehito for help when the late husband of the landlady would form the same iconic demon as his symbol of ultimate irritation. Having two more mouths to feed just made his hopes for independence from the Asama clan almost impossible, however, he doesn't mind…the twins make up for it in more ways than two. Seo was carrying bags of groceries, lost in thought of how he can enjoy the rest of his evening, the ashikabi was unaware he was about to accidently collide with a peculiar man and his jealous sekirei.

"Why won't you take baths with me…" the scythe wielding beauty pouted as she fiddled her fingers in front of her face, her giant scythe cradled between her arms.

'…'

Trying to ignore the question the saiyan swordsman kept his face away from his 'wife' in an attempt to hide his blush. Every time he went to use the communal bath…there SHE was, always waiting around the corner at the entrance like a tiger stalking its prey from the bush.

"I haven't even seen you with your shirt off yet!" She continued her protest only adding further embarrassment to the saiyan swordsman. Yomi has felt the outlines of her destined one's frame and she can only fathom as to what it looks like….naked. Since the first time clutching his arm the scythe wielding sekirei has bombarded herself with an onslaught of perverted fantasies of what his body must look like.

"You ready to head back, it will be dark by the time we get to the inn." The young saiyan stated in hopes to pull the beauty from her 'serious' thoughts.

The scythe wielder only heard the words 'head','back' and 'dark'. To the perverted sekirei she interpreted the three words as one thing. 'heh' A mischievous smile forming from a drooling mouth, Yomi only nodded with warm acceptance to her ashikabi's misunderstanding. With one preoccupied with his own growing embarrassment and the other lost in sexual fantasy, the couple failed to see a certain trio approaching, solidifying the inevitable collision.

'THUD!'

The couple accidently pushed over the trio, ruining most of the groceries in the lightning twins ashikabi's hands. A surprised saiyan quickly helped the man up from the ground as three females stared at each other in stalemate.

"I'm sorry, man I wasn't paying attention. I hope I didn't cause you to much trouble." The purple haired man said hopeful voice, in an attempt to earn an expedited forgiveness from the man he accidently assaulted.

Looking grimly at his week's food supply Seo could only muster a depressing moan before looking at the man that assaulted him. Noticing right away his long purple hair and muscular outline, the lightning twins ashikabi immediately realized he was on a losing battle with the man before him should this become a confrontation.

"I'm Trunks, is there anyway I can make this up to?" the saiyan swordsman asked seriously.

'Trunks?' Seo thought quizzically, 'his parents must've hated him.' Hearing the young purple haired man's proposal, the lightning twins ashikabi immediately changed his demeanor from depressed to hopeful. Eyeing a convenience store that coincidently happened to be located, Seo came up for a way for the purple haired man to make amends.

"Replace the groceries you ruined and we're even." The lightning twins ashikabi stated simply. With a look of relief and again not paying attention to three sekirei's deadlock stare, the young saiyan turned to his 'wife' while following the man to the convenience store across the street.

"Hey Yomi I'll be back in sec okay." The saiyan swordsman stated while waving the MBI credit card in his hand. Seo immediately noticed the card and decided he would get more than he originally had.

"Okay, handsome." The scythe wielding sekirei answered with a warm smile to her destined one before returning her death glare at the lightning twins.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the three sekirei yelled in unison after their ashikabis were inside the store. Sparks shooting between the twins while a scythe was being twirled around for warmup, the area between them being a 'no man's land'.

"Don't think I forgot about you two!" the scythe wielder exclaimed recalling the twins chasing her down alleys for days as if it were a game.

"My, keep playing with that stick of yours and you might poke your eye out." Hikari replied sarcastically, while only fuel to the fire.

"Not before I gut you with it first you bitch." Yomi snarled while taking up her fighting stance.

Immediately the twins attacked first with a volley of lightning attacks. The scythe wielder evaded the barrage effortlessly to the left, only a series of small, charred craters remained from her original position. When she was enough distance away from the strikes the scythe wielder planted her foot for extra leverage to plunge at the nearest twin.

Avoiding at the last second Hibiki side stepped to maneuver her head while her twin Hikari moved to the others flank to send a charged electric ball to her opponent's side. Catching the feint, Yomi pulled her scythe back from her diagonal slash and parried the attack with the pommel of her scythe creating an explosion as the attack exploded on impact.

The three sekirei jump back from one another to create breathing distance, still staring each other down with killing intent.

"Let's end this Hibiki." Hikari said as she reached for her twin's hand. Fingers interlocked, the twins stood mirrored from one another as they a ball of electric energy swirled around the twins.

The scythe wielder began spinning her blade ferociously in front of her making it indistinguishable, as its speed caused it to look like a mass of swirling wind.

The twins attack came from above, a huge arc of super charged lightning came careening down towards the unsuspected scythe wielding sekirei.

'Gotcha' The twins thought only to be disappointed as the scythe wielder moved to swirling vortex up above her head.

Shielding herself from the attack Yomi moved the vortex above her head and caught the attack within her defense. Changing the rotation of the vortex she manipulated the bolt of lightning and redirected it to the twins.

To there disbelief the twins witnessed the redirection and barely evaded their own attack. Landing back down to the ground Hikari looked wide-eyed as Yomi was inches from her with a prepped strike with Hibiki above the scythe wielder with another charged attack from behind.

"Stop." All three sekirei froze in their place, Hikari leaned slightly back in efforts to avoid the unavoidable strike at her neck by Yomi, while Hibiki stood behind the scythe wielder with a readied attack of her own. All three looked as their destined ones came walking out of the store with double the amount of groceries Seo originally had.

"Don't tell you me bought all that for them!?" the scythe wielder fumed, gifts for her enemies were only acceptable if it ended in their untimely demise.

"Seo said they lost their card a while back, so I thought buying them groceries would make amends for spoiling their food." The young saiyan answered innocently. Wincing slightly at Trunks statement, Hibiki and Hikari can't recall the last time they seen that damned card.

"You're too much you know that." Yomi sighed as she dropped her head in defeat. She just couldn't argue with her beloved's selflessness.

"So Seo, where do you live? I'll help carry these home with you if you don't mind." The saiyan swordsman said with content.

"Not at all man, I live a few blocks from here so it will take a few." The twins ashikabi answered with a smile, bumping into this man was a blessing in disguise, he almost got three times the amount he had before, the food that was 'ruined' was in fact still good in Seo's mind.

All five began their trek to Seo's and the twin's home. The two ashikabi's were in front sharing small talk with one another as the three sekirei in the back said not one word to each other…well almost,

"So HE is your ashikabi?" Hikari whispered with a seductive smile.

"Eyes off bitch." The scythe wielder whispered with a growing tick mark on her forehead.

Arriving at their destination, the young saiyan hands the twins the groceries he bought as they bowed apologetically for their ashikabi, a growing tick mark on their heads as they noticed the scythe wielder behind her beloved smirking at the two bowing repeatedly.

"Thanks again Trunks, If you ever have anymore questions about this place feel free to drop by anytime." Seo said as he waved goodbye to his financial savior.

"No problem and I'll keep that in mind Seo." The saiyan swordsman replied waving back as him and Yomi head back to their home.

It is late at night as the couple make their way back to the inn, entering through to the front doors they were instantly intercepted by a staff employee.

"I…I apologize but there was a complaint filed against you two." The nervous employee started as he bowed at the couple.

"Huh? Complaint? What did we do?" the saiyan inquired as he looked down at the employee.

'Shit! That bitch should've took a permanent nap!' cursing herself inwardly, the easily jealous sekirei recalled how she strangeled the poor female attendant when Trunks was gone. Immediately vengeful at the thought of the attendant filing a complaint on her dear ashikabi, the scythe wielder began her plan for revenge to the unsuspecting attendant.

"Im…Im sorry but Im gonna have to ask for the two of you to vacate the property at…at ONCE!" The terrified employee yelled the last part in a vain attempt to assert his dominance.

'Someone must've heard me scream last night, I must've scared them.' Believing it to be the cause the saiyan swordsman dropped his head in defeat before turning around to exit the inn. Yomi was about to protest before she was cut off by Trunks.

"It will be fine Yomi, come on." She turned and glared daggers with the promise of a slow death to the man that kicked her ashikabi out from the residence before following her beloved out into the night streets of Shinto Teito's south district.

Walking back in a familiar direction, the couple said nothing as the young saiyan was in deep thought.

"Where are we going handsome?" The scythe wielder asked as she looked at her destined one.

"To Seo's…I have an idea." The young saiyan answered as he recalled his newly acquired friend had information on this area, at the very least let them stay the night at his apartment.

Yomi gave a reluctant smile as a sweat dropped of her brow. The frigid wind rolled around the couple making the scythe wielder shiver as she is only wearing a gown. Surprisingly to her she felt her beloved's arm go around her shoulder and pulled her into his side as they walked, her face red and steam coming out the sekirei's ears. She was about to be lost in her perverted thoughts until Trunks spoke up.

"You..You'll catch a cold." The young saiyan stuttered as he looked away from the scythe wielding beauty with a growing blush on his face. Switching hands to carry her scythe on the far side, Yomi took her now free hand and wrapped it around her destined one's waist.

'He is so warm.' She smiled as the sekirei hugged tightly on her ashikabi while they walked towards Seo's apartment.

Seo listened to the purple haired man as he explained what happened at their previous residence.

"So would you mind if we stayed here for the night since its late, I promise we won't be a bother." The purple haired man asked hopefully with his sekirei still wrapped around his side as she wore a content smile on her face.

Hearing his request Seo started sweating profusely, eyes darting around the room in effort to avoid eye contact with his new friend. When he meant by favors he only meant questions, not actual requests. Eyes still darting as he searched for an excuse they crossed the young purple haired man again, except this time his eyes were focusing on the saiyan's most notable feature besides his body…his hair color.

Staring at his hair a certain purple haired landlady came into Seo's mind as the personification of his scapegoat.

'Miya.' Seo thought with a smirk on his face as he felt he dodged another bullet by having this particular landlady gain two new tenants.

"I got the perfect place for the two of you." The twins ashikabi said with an overly excited look on his face. For some odd reason, Trunks couldn't help but give a slight shiver at Seo's statement. The young saiyan doesn't know exactly why but he cant help but feel a bit worried about this new place, as he gave a reluctant smile at his new friend.

"Well…how about we go and meet her?" Seo offered.

'ANOTHER DAMN FEMALE!?' the scythe wielder thought while she hugged tightly the waist of her beloved. 'As long as I can stay like this then there should be no problems.' She added rubbing her face against Trunks ribs, making the young saiyan jerk with a blush on his face.

"Who are we meeting?" Trunks asked trying to ignore the tickling sensation brought by the scythe wielding beauty.

"Asama Miya." Seo said with a smile as he gestured the two out of his apartment and back out on the cold streets, headed for Izumo Inn.

North Shinto Teito

A certain sekirei looks over the city skyline from the top of a roof, she feels the growing presence of her ashikabi. After witnessing the tragic scene from her destined one's dream, the sekirei has searched everywhere in the North for him, to meet with this boy face to face.

A hand goes over her heart as she feels her ashikabi presence grow ever so slightly. The shadowy silhouette of the sekirei jumped rooftop to rooftop, her heart searching for her other half, her destined one.

AN: CH.3 End...the plot is starting to pick up pace however the story has a looong way to go. Thank you so much for the reviews and pm's I glad you all are enjoying this story...Ill start revising ch.4 tomorrow and it should be up by Late-Fri/SAT. Again, please post a review for suggestions and comments about this story if you have any questions or concerns feel free to PM me or post it on the review I've been good with answering them in timely manner -BobaRaptor


	4. Pillar of Light

_**AN:** Hey guys so I was a bit behind schedule with Ch.4 but as i promised its out by the weekend. _

_Thanks **Jensen** for helping figure out how to avoid the coding in the story doc really helped me out! Also, can't wait for yours and **DBZFAN4Life0**'s updates really enjoy your stories!_

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

Asama Miya sat at the kitchen table alone as the other tenants were already in bed, trying to make sense of the myriad of thoughts that seem to race through the landlady, while only one word was able to simply describe how she felt about the thoughts.

'Pain' Sipping at her tea, the Hannya of the North sympathized with the thoughts as it made her revisit the death of her husband, Asama Takehito. The indescribable feeling of loss pulsated through the purple haired landlady as she averted her gaze over towards a window showing the moon peaking behind some clouds.

The other tenants noticed the slight change with Miya earlier that day as she would sometimes blankly stare out the same window and then changing her stare into a slight showing of wanting. The others would watch as she would do this periodically before reverting back to her usual self. The tenants were worried; however the group decided it was best to not ask.

A series of soft knocks came from the front immediately pulling the landlady back to reality. Quietly getting up from her seat, Miya made her way to the front door, opening the door she was surprised to see Seo standing at the entrance.

"Good evening Seo, what brings you here at this hour?" The purple haired landlady asked inquisitively.

"Hey Miya, got two friends that said they got kicked out from their place and have no where to go, so I thought I'd send them your way." Answered Seo with a grin on his face before stepping to the side in order to reveal to the landlady her possible new tenants.

Hiding her shock when her warrior heart skipped a beat, Miya observed a long purple haired man with a sword strapped to his back carrying a sleeping scythe wielder come into her view.

"Err…Hello, my name is Trunks and I was wondering if you could give us a place to stay." The young saiyan said with hope in his eyes.

"Hello Trunks, I'm Asama Miya." Quickly regrouping from her state of shock before anyone could notice, the purple haired landlady simply nodded with a smile as she motioned for the couple to enter.

"Never turning anyone away as usual, night Miya." The lightning twins ashikabi said to his savior from responsibility as he turned around and headed back to his apartment.

Miya gave a content nod to the twins' ashikabi as she quietly slid the door shut before facing the gorgeous man in the living room.

"Let's go ahead and lay her down before we discuss this any further." Miya said warmly to the young saiyan.

Trunks just simply nodded in compliance as he followed the purple haired landlady up the stairs and into a dark vacant room. Gently laying the scythe wielding sekirei on the futon before exiting the room and following his new landlord back down to the living room to discuss business.

Trunks raised an eyebrow of concern as he noticed his new landlord looked feverish.

"Are you okay miss?" The young saiyan asked as he watched the purple haired landlady try to catch her breath. The purple hairded landlady nodded after regaining her composure and straining a smile to avoid any suspicion.

"First off," the landlady began as a drop of sweat rolled down her brow. "I do not take cards of any type, especially if it's a MBI credit card. Rent is due at the end of each week; lunch and dinner will be served promptly between 12 and 7, if you miss a meal you will not eat unless you let me know ahead of time." Miya finished drawing a long breath to keep her composure as her body shook internally.

The despair on Trunks face after hearing that his new landlady will not take his and Yomi's only way to have funds was noticed by his landlord.

"W…We have no money then since all we have is a credit card." The young saiyan whispered disappointedly at the purple haired landlady's terms of payment.

"Oh my" Miya responded as she looked at the young man's face contort as if he and his 'wife' were about to be thrown out In the streets again. "Well then you can start to look for work tomorrow, in the mean time you and your friend can help around the inn as form of payment in the meantime." Stating an alternative solution, she noticed the immediate change on the man's face upon hearing her proposition.

"Deal!" Trunks said excitedly, he didn't know he was going to repay the kindness this woman is showing to him and Yomi; however, he was determined to return the kindness at any cost for allowing them to stay at the inn upon knowing the couple's financial situation.

"Alright then, there are some rules you need to know since the two of you will be living here." Miya started with her iconic soft smile. "Fighting, obscenity and illicit sexual behavior are prohibited in this household, breaking these rules will result in consequences that will be dealt with accordingly." The purple haired landlady stated sternly while her instincts screamed at her internally before she gave a warm smile again at the young swordsman in front of her. "Welcome to Izumo Inn Trunks, I hope you find it comfortable here. You're room is next to your friend on the left, I will discuss the arrangements with her in the morning when she wakes up." Miya finished as she quickly got up and made her way to her room.

"Thanks Miya, we are in your debt." The saiyan swordsman stated as watched his landlord enter her room before going off to his on the second floor. 'Lucky' is the only word the saiyan swordsman could describe the feeling of being accepted in this household. The young saiyan laid on his futon, staring into the dark room as he pondered a nervous thought.

'I'll start looking for work tomorrow.' Trunks wondered more about what job will hire the saiyan swordsman before finally drifting off to sleep.

Miya listened her new tenant's door slide quietly upstairs before she collapsed in her own room, fighting her reaction to her destined one has certainly taken its toll on the landlord. Loosening her sash around her kimono to allow her chest to breath easier as she moved a trembling hand over her heart; Miya knew right away when the young swordsman appeared that he was her ashikabi.

Looking at the older version of the devastated boy in her dream, she deduced the dream as a memory from her destined one's past. A couple of tears find their way down the Hannya of the North's face as she recalls peering into the young swordsman's eyes. She knew there was a greater depth to his agony than she could fathom, which immediately devastated Miya to no end; she also couldn't help but feel unyielding love and devotion also radiating from the same pair of deep blue eyes.

He had the look of a seasoned warrior, someone who has lost immensely at a cost, which seems too much for her destined one to bear but also love that has never been appreciated.

"I'm sorry Takehito, I…I can't fight this, h…he is my soul-mate. Someone who I thought never existed…I…hope you can forgive me." Miya whispered to herself while kneeling down in the middle of her dark room. 'You don't have to bear it alone anymore.' She thought before laying down and wondering what she was going to do about her decision.

* * *

><p><em>'North Shinto Teito'<em>

A lone sekirei observed from a rooftop as two people entered an inn with a purple haired woman. The sekirei immediately noticed the long purple haired man carrying an unconscious female on his back, she knew it was him, the crying boy from her dreams.

A slight blush glowed in the dark as she saw the sword on his back, she felt in some way he was no ordinary human but she didn't know exactly how he differed from the rest. She winced at the thought before vanishing back into the darkness. She needs to get him alone, she needs to know for herself. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop the lone sekirei started to plan on how exactly she was going to go about meeting the one she is destined to.

* * *

><p><em>'MBI HQ'<em>

"Sir, we have corroborated reports showing the two entering Izumo Inn at a late hour." An analyst stated indifferently to the head of MBI.

"Hmm, this is getting even more interesting. Number 43's mystery ashikabi and number 1 under the same roof…This will make the plan even more fun! HAHAHAHA!" Minaka laughed as he stood at the top of a clock tower over looking Shinto Teito before pausing and turning around to the analyst behind him holding a planner.

"Clear my schedule for tomorrow." Minaka ordered, he found this mystery man very interesting since he has virtually no information on him, it was as if he was a ghost. Minaka was going to acquire information from this 'mystery' man one way or another. The prospect of meeting with the anomaly excited the head of MBI to new heights as he planned their wondrous meet the next day.

* * *

><p><em>'Morning at the Izumo Inn'<em>

A familiar soft sensation jiggles on the young saiyan's back gently waking the swordsman from his slumber. With a slight face of protest, Trunks slowly opens his eyes to see arms around his chest. He slowly turns his head back to see a naked scythe wielder cuddled up behind him.

The young saiyan's face turns red as he quickly turns his head back around to avoid seeing the rest of the well endowed beauty behind him, he has woken up to this situation every morning so far and has yet to figure out how he could avoid this 'tempting' situation.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight the hormones that raced through the young saiyan's body as a trickle of blood runs down his nose. A heavy aura with killing intent snapped the young saiyan from his jarring mind as he heard his landlord's voice from the entrance of his room.

"My, my Trunks, what did I say about illicit sexual behavior in this house." A demonic mask formed behind Miya as she spoke in her soft voice. Looking at the purple haired landlord a feeling of fear crept up on the saiyan swordsman as he didn't want to be kicked out back on the streets due to a misunderstanding.

"Th…This is not what it looks like Miya I swear!" The young saiyan squeaked making the scythe wielding beauty next to him stir before looking at her beloved. Not noticing the landlady, Yomi gazes lovingly at her destined one.

"Good Morning handsome." The scythe wielder purred to her beloved before noticing a purple haired woman at the door to 'their' room. "Who's she?" Yomi yawned softly to her ashikabi while the question was reworded slightly in her head. 'Who is this bitch?'

"Yomi, this is Asama Miya, she is our landlord now." The saiyan swordsman answered before a growing blush formed when the beauty next to him sat up from the futon, revealing her naked breasts in the morning light that made her soft skin shine gently in the young saiyan's eyes. "P…PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOMI!" The young saiyan yelled, flustered at the gorgeous sight next to him.

"Yomi, I know you are not aware of the rules; however, illicit sexual behavior is strictly prohibited here in the Izumo Inn. Please get dressed and meet me down stairs so I can discuss with you the rules of the house." Miya stated softly with a growing demonic visage behind her, making the scythe wielder tremble in fear at the sight of the mask. "Trunks, I'm giving you a warning since this is your first day here." Adjusting her gaze to the young man before finishing her statement. "Next offense will result in no lunch for week. Please make your way downstairs, breakfast will be ready shortly." Miya gently finished her statement while the demonic mask stared at the young saiyan.

"Y…Yes Miya!" Jolting upright in fear at the prospect of no lunch for week as Yomi finished putting on her gown and boots, covering the 'temptations' that made the young saiyan battle in his mind.

"Glad you understand Trunks." Miya started as the mask evaporated before averting her soft gaze towards the scythe wielder. "Please follow me downstairs so we can discuss the living conditions here."

Looking at her beloved before looking back at the purple haired landlady in front of her, Yomi gave a reluctant nod as she followed the Hannya of the North out of the room and downstairs. 'ILLICIT SEXUAL BEHAVIOR PROHIBITED! JUST WHO THE HELL DOES THIS BITCH THINKS SHE IS DEALING WITH!' Hiding her raging torrent of hatred towards the landlord as she and her beloved followed her downstairs to the living room.

"I've already prepared a bath so you should take one while Yomi and I talk Trunks." Miya said while motioning the scythe wielder to take a seat while.

"No problem, thanks Miya." Trunks walked past the two as he made his way towards the prepared bath in a separate room of the house.

The hot water was accepted graciously by the saiyan swordsman as he observed the steam move up from the water and disappear in the wooden rafters overhead. Letting out a deep sigh the young saiyan leaned his head back as he gazed out a window.

This is the first time since he has been here that he is able to get his thoughts in order. Beginning to wash himself, Trunks wondered how he was going to go about getting a job. He figures Seo is his best bet as the lightning twins ashikabi knows more about this city than he does. The saiyan decides that his first stop in getting a job is going to be at his new friend's apartment.

After he is done rinsing himself off, Trunks exits the bath and reaches for a towel when the door slid open.

_'Moments earlier'_

To her much irritation, the scythe wielder listened to the landlord as she explained the house rules to her. All that Yomi wanted to do was find a way to spend time with her ashikabi and this 'hussy' was starting to get on the scythe wielder's nerves.

Yomi sat by herself in the living room, their discussion long over as Miya finished preparing Breakfast in the kitchen. Her opinions on her and her beloved's new landlord created a growing tick mark on the scythe wielder as she sat there in irritation.

'She really thinks those rules are enough to get between me and Trunks…we'll see about that.' The scythe wielding sekirei was determined to spend as much time as possible with her ashikabi no amount of 'rules' was going to prevent her from doing so.

"Please tell Trunks breakfast is ready."

The scythe wielder snapped out of her thoughts as a moment of opportunity presented itself; without hesitation, Yomi quickly made her way towards the bathhouse. Entering the changing room, the scythe wielder rips off her gown, exposing ever inch of her body that has long waited to be held/groped by her destined one before she finally opened the door to the bath.

To her much joy and surprise her ashikabi was already standing at the entrance, to her it was as if fate has premeditatedly prepared her beloved for her; however, nothing could've prepared the scythe wielder when gazed upon the god-like physique of her beloved for the first time.

Her eyes drank in every feature of his being; from his long, wet purple hair to the overlapping mounds of muscle that filled her destined one's frame. Peering down lower she eyes the cords of muscles stretching and intertwining his lower abdomen until her eyes locked on his saiyan manhood. Blood gushes out the scythe wielder's nose as she takes in the sight of her beloved's large 'sword' for the first time and she was overwhelmingly pleased of his well-endowed features.

Trunks about passed out from blood loss when the door opened and he saw his 'wife's' full naked body standing in front of him in complete view. His 'wife's' long brown hair flowed freely down her well-toned figure, only covering the nipples of her voluptuous breasts. His eyes subconsciously trail down her silk-like skin of her tight abdomen, only to stop at a small patch of brown hair that rested right above her womanhood before continuing down the scythe wielder's tight, toned legs.

Before his mind could even muster a word out the scythe wielder lunged at the shocked young saiyan, she moaned as their exposed skin made contact for the first time, quickly wrapping her arms around his powerful upper torso.

"Trunks! Why haven't you done this sooner! Must you keep a beautiful girl like me waiting!?" Yomi moaned out in excitement from her growing arousal as her breasts squeezed against the young saiyan's muscular chest.

"Y…Yomi!?"

'SMACK, SMACK'

The couple held their head in pain as a familiar demonic mask appeared in the bathhouse.

"Oh my, Trunks…Yomi…seems you two already forgot about my sexual behavior rule." The Hannya of the North stated softly while a growing dark aura surrounded her body.

"What was that for bitch!"

'SMACK'

"OW!" "I also told you no obscene language as well." The growing demonic visage towered with dagger like eyes over the now fearful scythe wielder.

"No breakfast for a week. You two get dressed and meet me in living room." Miya finished before sliding the door closed again before walking down the hall covering her nose as a small drop of blood escaped out. The landlady's cheeks turn red as she recalls in detail the body of her destined one, sex appeal was definitely made apparent to Miya as she fights her reactions that are growing in intensity. 'Oh my' she sighed, regaining her composure just in time to meet the couple in the living room.

"Trunks, I think it's a good time for you to go look for a job while me and Yomi wake up the others." The landlady stated as she motioned him out the door.

"Alright, I'll be off to Seo's, I'm sure he has some good leads on to wear to go." The saiyan swordsman answered.

"I want to go with him!" Yomi whined in protest as Miya pulled on the back collar of scythe wielder's gown, dragging Yomi up the stairs to the second floor.

"Now Yomi, I'm sure Trunks would greatly appreciate it if you stay and help me in the house. He will be happy to know that you're helping out while he goes to look for work." The landlady whispered in the scythe wielder's ear. Dropping her head in defeat, Yomi realizes that the landlady knows her only weakness…her beloved, the scythe wielder will do anything to make him happy. She reluctantly nodded in compliance before the two waved goodbye to Trunks.

"Good luck!" The two sekirei cheered as they watched the young saiyan exit the inn.

* * *

><p><em>'Streets of Shinto Teito'<em>

The young saiyan watches the people around him as he passed by listening intently to hear anything about jobs as he makes his way to the twin's apartment. The swordsman was about a block away from the apartment until he spotted two familiar figures standing outside a café with flyers.

"Hey guys." Waving down the lightning twins as he approached the café. The twins turned around and saw the scythe wielder's ashikabi waving at them as he quickly approached.

"Trunks!? What are you doing her?" Hikari asked, embarrassed someone she knew saw her in her outfit.

"I'm actually looking for work. I was on my way to Seo's until I ran into you two." The young saiyan answered with a smile.

Hikari scoffed as he mentioned the deadbeat that unfortunately happens to be her ashikabi. "Goodluck, he is probably over at the construction site right now but I don't think he knows if anyone is hiring at the moment since he barely got THAT job."

"I see, well do you think this place is hiring?" The saiyan swordsman inquired. The twins were about to answer him until they were cut off by voice standing behind the twins.

"We are actually short of males and have an opening, are you still interested?" The voice purred at the purple haired swordsman in front of her. The twins turned around and to their shock it was there store manager behind them.

"Boss!?" The twins exclaimed. Trunks eyes the source of the voice as it belonged to a busty blonde who appeared to be the head of this café.

"Yea, is it okay with you?" Trunks questioned nervously as he felt the blonde's eyes trail up and down his body, checking out every feature. After a long pause for thought the blonde nodded happily to the swordsman.

"Absolutely, come back in the afternoon, so we can get you fitted in your uniform. I expect to see you there um…"

"Tr…Trunks ma'am, My name is Trunks." The young saiyan stuttered in disbelief from the prospect of a job offer.

"Alright Trunks, see you tonight!" The blonde winked at the swordsman before dragging the shocked twins back into the inn.

Almost jumping for joy the young saiyan quickly headed back to Izumo Inn to tell the others the good news.

Back in the café the blonde was deep in thought about how should Trunks dress for tonight. 'Gorgeous, long hair, amazing build, sword…wait…sword…' The store manager quickly accesses the back of the café to pull out an old costume, a mischievous look crept on her face as she eyed the particular costume in her hand, only one word could describe the compatibility. 'Perfect!'

* * *

><p>Walking back to Izumo Inn Trunks wondered about the other tenants. He felt three different Ki signatures when he walked in last night, all three seemed eerily similar to Yomi's however one felt particularly abnormal.<p>

The young saiyan snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a black limousine pull up in front of him, blocking his path home. A group of large men in black suits quickly exited the limousine and surrounded the swordsman in efforts to prevent his future escape while a slender white-haired man exited the limousine.

The man wore an all white outfit, a large white coat, white pants and a white shirt, his eyes could not be seen as the sun's light cast a glare on the glasses he wore.

The young saiyan's eyes narrow as he assumed the white haired man was the one in charge of this particular ensemble. "Who are you?" The saiyan swordsman asked in a stern voice.

"My oh my, so you are number 43's ashikabi. I must say you do look…mysterious." The white-haired man chuckled as he gazed at the young saiyan in front of him.

"I won't ask again. Just who are you and what do you want?" The young saiyan's stated more seriously with the sense of promise in his voice. Ignoring the cold promise the white-haired man went on to identify himself.

"I am Minaka Hiroto. I am the game master of the sekirei plan." Minaka stated proudly to the swordsman. "And what I want is you! My dear friend I need some information about you. It's a shame I haven't met you until now my dear ashikabi."

"Well to bad Im not in the mood into giving you information Minaka." The saiyan swordsman stated coldly as he walked towards the bodyguard in front of him, he remembers the name from the scythe wielder explaining this mad man's game to him the other day.

"My friend there is no need for this to get physical." Minaka stated simply as the bodyguard blocking the two placed his hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

Looking down at the hand before staring back at the bodyguard, the young saiyan smirked as his blood boiled for the thrill of combat. "If you keep that hand there, I just might get the wrong idea." Staring at the bodyguard in front of him, making the ensemble laugh as if it was a scene of insanity.

The young saiyan slowly placed a hand on top of the one that was gripping his shoulder, a growing smirk on his face before forming a fist in his other hand and thrusting it into the bodyguard's abdomen.

His eyes shoot wide in indescribable pain as the young swordsman's fist was lodged in his stomach, the bodyguard leaned over in pain, saliva pouring out of his gaping mouth before passing out on the swordsman's shoulder.

The rest of the group stared in disbelief before quickly deciding to close in on the young saiyan. Trunks didn't even bother to turn around as they moved way to slow for the young saiyan.

Waiting until the last moment, the swordsman freed his hand from his unconscious victim's abdomen before elbowing the guard to his left causing the man to drop to the ground unconscious. Gripping the hand of the first guard, the young saiyan lept to the side and flung the body at the other two at incredible speed. The two bodyguards couldn't react quickly enough as they were close lined by the body of their comrade which sent them flying into a store window, both immediately unconscious by the force upon impact.

Minaka stared wide-eyed in disbelief as he fell back at the spectacle that occurred in front of his very eyes. He witnessed a young swordsman quickly dispatch all of his personal bodyguards; this made the mad genius tremble in fear and delight. Fear because of the prospect of being next; delight because he has never witnessed such a display of strength and skill. The white-haired mad man snapped out of his thoughts as he watched the mysterious swordsman slowly approach him.

"Stay away from me and my friends. This is your only warning Minaka. You will not get another one." The young saiyan stated coldly as he glared down at Minaka; promising the mad genius a swift demise before walking past him with his hands back in his pockets.

The mad genius eventually regained his composure after watching the mysterious swordsman disappear further down the street. Staring at the unconscious bodyguards that were spread around the block, a maniacal smile began to form on the mad man. 'Interesting! Absolutely interesting!'

* * *

><p><em>'Outside Izumo Inn'<em>

Miya swept the front of the entrance outside after she sent Yomi and Uzume out to buy groceries for dinner tonight. The look of exhaustion carried her face, it has only been a day and denying the reaction began to take its toll on the sekirei.

The feeling of wanting growing more as each second passes. Being a pillar, she thought that she wasn't supposed to have a soul-mate, she admired Takehito and loved him; however, upon meeting her destined one she has discovered a love that she believed wasn't possible for her.

This made Miya feel conflicted as she felt she was betraying her late husband but she knew she couldn't fight the inevitable forever. She was going to love again, she just wasn't sure if she deserved it. Miya placed a hand over her chest as she thought of her destined one, she has felt unyielding love and devotion come from Trunks and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it for herself.

'Please Takehito, I hope you will forgive me. We were destined to be together forever and I know he is a good man. I will always hold a special place in my heart for you, you made me into who I am today and I thank you for it.' Miya thought as she gazed up into the rolling blue skies above. 'I hope you find peace where ever you are and accept him for who he is to me.' Finishing with a long breath and a smile of content, Miya continued to stare blankly and the blue sky.

"Hey Miya!" Said the voice her soul has been longing to hear her whole life.

The Hannya of the North turned and saw Trunks walking up to her with a huge grin on his face, a look of accomplishment.

Her heart started to beat faster as the swordsman approached her, stopping right at arms length, her body instinctively protested at the distance as it wanted to be as close as possible. The reaction grew stronger and more intense as the seconds passed causing Miya to shake uncontrollably in front of her destined one before finally dropping to her knees panting as her face formed a growing blush.

"Miya?...Hey Miya!?" Trunks screamed with worry as he pulled Miya into his arms. He felt her Ki fluctuating extremely becoming highly unstable, which worried the young saiyan to no end. "Miya? Whats wrong? Please tell me what do you need me to do?"

"I…I'm.."

"What? What it is?"

"I'm…sorry" The Hannya of the North whispered as she couldn't control her reaction anymore. Trunks knelt there shocked as Miya's hands gently cupped his face before quickly pressing her soft lips onto his.

The same feeling as the first reoccurred to the young saiyan as he felt some of his Ki transfer into Miya, he felt her feelings, her love, her desires, her regrets, all of them as if his soul fused with Miya.

Miya experienced the same she felt her ashikabi's feelings as she transmitted her Ki into him. She could feel that love and devotion she always wanted along with the rest that she wanted to help him bear, his sorrow.

Trunks stayed there, lips locked with Miya as he watched in awe as large purple wings outlined in silver glow from behind her back before feeling her Ki skyrocket.

Gently pulling away from the kiss to look at her soul mate with the warmest smile he has ever seen her give.

"Let my blade protect my ashikabi and all that he cares, my pillar a foundation for his wisdom." Miya started as she looked at the shocked saiyan in front of her. "Sekirei number 01 Miya, forever and always yours and yours alone my ashikabi."

Continuing to gaze lovingly at her destined one, feeling as if a great burden has been lifted from her chest as her wings disappeared she stood there in content at the path that she has decided to take. The kiss solidified her resolve as she felt her ashikabi's intentions and desires which made her soul rest easy on the decision she just made.

"I…I…" The young saiyan began his hands shaking in shock as he tried to grasp the situation on how he understood it.

"What is it Trunks?" Miya asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion at the display in front of her.

"I…I…We…Did we just get married!?" Trunks squeaked, making Miya giggle at his question, as she couldn't argue his point of view.

"Why yes…I guess we did just get married my dear Trunks." She answered happily, the statement made her blush as she also realized the meaning behind it. This caused the young saiyan to pass out from shock as he figured his mother is probably having a stroke somewhere in the other world right about now.

* * *

><p><em>'Elsewhere'<em>

A slight shiver crept up on the scythe wielder as she shopped for groceries with Uzume, a feeling of uneasiness flowed throughout her body as she tries to make sense of it all. Her stare turns to shock, as she knows what this feeling probably means.

'No!' Yomi thought in a panic as rage and jealousy course throughout her body.

"Yo, Yomi…You alright?" Uzume asked, "You have a look as if someone just died."

A mischievous grin formed on the scythe wielder as she thought of what to do in this situation. "Someone is going to die!" Yomi screamed startling Uzume before bolting out the store at breakneck speeds back to Izumo Inn. Whoever got their hands on her beloved was going to pay in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

The young saiyan slowly opened his eyes, his vision refocusing to where he sees the front entrance of the inn. Feeling his face resting on something soft the young saiyan looked up to see Miya gazing down at him with a soft smile. Realizing his head is on her lap, the young saiyan quickly sits upright in embarrassment, deducing the recent event as actual and not a dream.

"H…How long was I out?" Trunks asked, his face red as he looked at his new 'wife'.

"A couple of hours." Miya answered softly to her soul mate.

"What!? Crap! I gotta go Miya!" Fearing he would be late for his job the young saiyan began to jump off the front porch but stopped suddenly when he felt Miya grab gently the sleeve of his jacket.

"Why are you in such a hurry Trunks?" Miya asked as her deep ruby eyes met his deep blue ones.

Turning around with a smile as he remembered the news he wanted to tell his now new 'wife'. "I gotta job and start this afternoon, so I gotta go before Im late." He answered proudly at Miya.

"That's wonderful news Trunks! But, before you go.." She started as she quickly leaned in and gave a quick peck on the lips to the young swordsman in front of her causing him to blush in embarrassment. "Good luck! We'll see you when you get home!" She finished, letting go of his sleeve before waving at her destined one goodbye as he quickly ran down the street.

Waving back with a smile as the Inn became out of sight, the young saiyan found an alley where he sensed no one was around. The saiyan swordsman instantly vanished up into the sky in a quick burst of speed into the safety of clouds, only to quickly vanish back down behind a building next to the café.

Taking a deep breath, the young saiyan walked around to the front entrance and entered, much to his surprise he was greeted by the busty blonde woman he met only a few hours ago. "Just in time Trunks, come on, lets get you fitted into your uniform." The blonde woman spoke as she quickly led the nervous saiyan into a changing room in the back.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

Miya sat quietly on the porch as she recalled her winging that occurred recently, her bonding has left her in a state of bliss; however, a concern moved to the front of her head as she hoped for the best.

'I hope he lets me in. He doesn't have to bear his pain alone.' She continued deep in thought until a scythe wielding beauty stood in front of her fuming with jealous rage.

"Where…Where is he!?" Yomi demanded as her rage peaked upon feeling a similarity between her and her new landlord.

"Oh, you mean Trunks? He went off to his job, didn't he tell you?" Miya teased only making the scythe wielder's rage peak at new heights.

Miya is shocked that she said that, somehow being winged by Trunks and the presence of the scythe wielder drew out some of her former self as she felt her blood boil at the prospect of combat, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"BITCH!" Yomi screamed making the birds in the trees take up into the afternoon sky as the aura around her swelled with her fury.

* * *

><p><em>'Café, Trunks'<em>

The young saiyan looks away embarrassed as all the hostesses and female customers ogle over him. His purple hair still in its usual pony tail, he wore a white over coat with golden buttons and a gold sash hanging down diagonally off his right shoulder that fit tightly around his figure, his sword still strapped behind his back, black pants and black dress shoes. This 'uniform' made the saiyan swordsman very uncomfortable and his title would've made his father laugh.

"Everyone!" The busty blonde began as the young saiyan's eyes darted nervously around the room. "I would like you all to welcome our newest host to the café. Everyone please welcome Prince Trunks!"

"Welcome, Prince Trunks!"

'Father must be rolling in his grave right about now.' The young saiyan prince thought as the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment flow through his body, before smiling nervously to the growing crowd of females in the café who wanted a piece of the young saiyan prince.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _CH.4 end...Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know if you read my profile i wasn't going to originally put Miya in it; however, upon further thinking, I believe her character will be a good balance for the story. Her norito is unknown but i got my inspiration from **Liam G'**s work which i love. Working on Ch.5 should be out around Monday/Tuesday timeframe. Again, please feel free to post a review or PM me about the story. Thank you guys again for the likes, favs and follows and I'm glad you are all enjoying this!-BobaRaptor_


	5. Resolve

**AN:** _Ch.5 slows down a bit due to expanding on separate relationships and opening for major plot development. As i said it is out by Monday and 6 should be out by wednesday! Thanks again everyone for the likes, favs and reviews I'm really glad you are enjoying this i can't express it enough._

* * *

><p><em>'Café, Trunks'<em>

A significant jump in two familiar Ki signatures grabs the attention of the saiyan prince, while he waits on two female customers; Trunks peered out the front door as he wondered to himself.

'What are they doing?' the saiyan swordsman pondered as he can feel a strong sense of rage emanating from one of the two combatants. Knowing it was his scythe wielding 'wife' a growing feeling of uneasiness began to creep on the young saiyan.

"Excuse me…Prince Trunks?" One of the female customers asked softly, she didn't mind being ignored momentarily as it gave her an opportunity to check out his features, her prince's intense gaze seem to make all the customers in the café melt as they all peered into his deep blue eyes.

"Oh! Y…Yes milady?" The young purple haired prince responded as her request finally snapped the young prince out of his deep thought.

"Would…Would you mind taking a picture with a us!?" Stuttering the question as a sign of uneasiness from asking such a bold request.

Looking at the time at the clock tower off in the distance the young prince knew he had only a couple more hours until closing, he decided to keep monitoring the confrontation with his senses and only make a move if the situation turned dire.

"Sure…milady." The young prince answered with an embarrassed look on his face, the look only turned to shock as the rest of the female customers quickly surrounded the poor purple haired warrior as they simultaneously made their own separate requests.

'I'll get answers when I get back….WAAAHH!' The young saiyan couldn't finish his thoughts as he was jumped by customers and hostesses wanting to get in on the action.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

A large crash echoed several blocks from the epicenter; creating a concussive wave as two wives fought over their transgressions.

The Hannya of the North maneuvered around every attack the scythe wielder threw at her before leaping over the front gate and landing into the training grounds of the inn while a fuming, jealous wife followed at her heels. Their quick altercation in the front left the yard completely destroyed, due to the scythe wielder's blade creating low pressure at high speeds which caused a vacuum in every attempted strike.

The other tenants came running out the side of the inn, to investigate the root of the explosions, they watched the fight with concern as they observed the speed and precision the scythe wielder displayed.

"YOMI! MIYA! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Kagari shouted in worry but was surprised to see his landlord smiling as she evaded every strike effortlessly.

"Don't worry we are fine." Miya stated with a soft smile as she kept evading Yomi's strikes. Leaning back from every strike to the side, side stepping from every downward slash and parrying with her bokken at every feint, sending sparks between the weapons upon contact.

Miya's evasiveness was fluid and precise like a well-choreographed dance on water as she maneuvered and countered her opponent's blows. A shockwave erupted as the two clashed in place, staring down at each other.

"STAY STILL!" Yomi screamed as she pushed her blade down the landlord's bokken, in an attempt to overcome her opponent with strength.

"Yomi, why are you so angry?" Miya asked calmly as she pushed her bokken upwards against the blade, slowly moving it backwards.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The scythe wielder cried out as her eyes showed unyielding rage towards the purple haired landlady.

"ONLY ONE COMES OUT ON TOP! AND I WONT LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TRY TO TAKE TRUNKS FROM ME!" She knew it could only be one sekirei and one ashikabi at the end of Minaka's game; she wanted it to be her and her beloved at the end. She wasn't going to allow the possibility of her losing him forever, not after she swore to be by his side, not after witnessing the pain in his dreams, failure was not an option for the scythe wielder. She loved him.

"So you fear you are not good enough?" Miya questioned in a serious tone towards her opponent.

"Good enough…GOOD ENOUGH!?" Yomi's eyes shot wide with anger as her question solidified her resolve to not fail.

"I. WONT. LOSE!" Pulling back her scythe before quickly sending it back down in a diagonal path, unexpectedly, Yomi pulled back on her scythe; surprising Miya as she used her attack's momentum in order to spin a strike to the side.

The Hannya of the North barely had enough time to avoid the unexpected blow as the blade cut the sleeve of her kimono.

Kagari and Matsu's mouths dropped as they watched in disbelief when Yomi landed a grazing blow onto Miya, this seemed impossible to the duo who were observing from the sidelines. They were about ready to make their move until their landlord signaled for them to stop, the duo watched as Miya lowered her body slowly, placing her bokken forward in preparation of a swift attack.

Glancing down at the cut on her sleeve, Miya was surprised to see that someone landed a strike to her, a lucky one, but a strike none-the-less. She stared at the furious scythe wielder as she knew that words would not reach her and that if she continued, someone was going to get hurt.

'I'll end this quick.' Miya thought as the former 1st disciplinary squad leader lunged at the scythe wielder at inhuman speeds, making it seem as if she vanished completely in front of her opponent.

Yomi watched in slow motion as her opponent slip in between her and her blade, she couldn't react fast enough as she looked with anger as her landlord moved to her flank and drive the hilt of her bokken to the side of her neck. The scythe wielder's eyes shot wide when Miya's attack connected to a vital point, causing her to instantly drop her weapon and drop to her knees, her vision becoming blurry as she stared at a destroyed fence in front of her.

'Trunks' was Yomi's last thought before the sekirei collapsed on the ground unconscious.

After regaining from a brief moment of shock, Matsu and Kagari moved to the side of their landlady, a brief moment of silence as cicadas began filling in the background noise.

"What…happened Miya?" Breaking the brief silence, Kagari noticed a sympathetic gaze coming from his landlord to her unconscious rival.

"Nothing…she just got worked up. Let's bring her in for her to rest. You two, can you help me carry her to her room?" Miya softly spoke as she cast a sad gaze down to her rival, she knew what she meant by not losing and she cant help but sympathize will the scythe wielder's resolve; she to did not want to lose her destined one either.

The three gently carried the unconscious sekirei into the house and rested her gently on her futon for her recover before silently making their way back down to the kitchen.

'I know how you feel Yomi…But…I can't lose him either.' Silently preparing tea as she thought about the sad truth to of their sekirei fate, as the other two silently watched her ponder.

* * *

><p>Rounding a corner in panic, the saiyan prince raced to find seclusion as a stampeding hoard of females followed hot in pursuit.<p>

'I don't have time for this!' The young saiyan has been dealing with the persistent onslaught of growing female attention all day, news quickly spread to neighboring streets of a 'gorgeous prince with an amazing body working to sweep you off your feet' rumor causing a sudden jump in female customers at his new job.

Everyone wanted to steal the young prince for themselves upon first glance as his manager's scheme seem to work all to well in order to boost sales.

"JUST GIVE UP DEAR PRINCE! YOU CANT RUN FOREVER!" Startling the young saiyan, he ran faster as the girls behind him screamed for his attention.

Gaining distance between the stampeding crowd and him, Trunks eyes a gap between two stores, his eyes growing big as he sees his route of escape.

'Now's my chance!' The saiyan prince quickly slipped in between the tight gap before vanishing instantly up into the late-evening sky.

He observed at high altitudes as the huge mob searched in confusion for their loving prince, making the young saiyan sigh with relief upon realizing his safety was achieved.

Groaning to himself inwardly, the young saiyan prince's embarrassment only grew upon realizing he was still in his 'uniform', unfortunately the mob prevented him from changing back before leaving work causing Trunks to go home in his costume.

Looking down towards his new home home from behind the dark clouds, the saiyan prince remembers monitoring the altercation from his job. He felt Yomi's Ki suddenly plummet which almost caused Trunks to completely up and leave until further sensing that her life force hasn't changed; meaning she was unconscious much to his relief.

Deep in thought, the saiyan prince quickly descends down to an empty street across his home; a tiny voice startles the young saiyan from behind as he quietly landed on the pavement.

"Are…Are you a superhero?" A little girl asks as she witnessed the young prince float down from the sky above her, she waited outside a shop where her mother was shopping as she watched to her amazement.

Turning around slowly, the saiyan spots the little nervous girl as she clutched a stuffed animal in front of her, the sight gave the saiyan swordsman a warm feeling. Facing the little girl the saiyan gave a warm smile before replying,

"Well…I'm not one of the bad guys." Gently patting her head before walking across the street waving the girl goodbye.

'Amazing!' Is all the little girl thought as she watched with admiration to her new found prince as he crossed the road.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

"Hey guys! I'm back!" The saiyan prince announced as he slid the door shut from behind, only to be greeted with a soft voice of his new 'wife' coming from the living room.

"We're in here Trunks, come and meet the others." Miya stated from the living room as she sat across Uzume and Kagari, she can feel his mind is troubled, somehow he knew what happened, probably from their bond he could sense it.

The three sekirei turned to face the opening of the living room, their serious looks immediately turning to ones of laughter as they watched a purple haired prince enter the living room.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHA!" Uzume squealed as she leaned back pointing a shaky finger at the embarrassed prince standing in the doorway.

"That outfit…really fits you!" Kagari added as he covered his mouth to restrain his laughter, causing a growing blush from the young saiyan as he quickly averted his gaze to his new 'wife'.

"Why dear Trunks, don't you look so…gallant." His new 'wife' giggled as she covered her mouth with her gentle hand.

"Its…Its not what you think…honestly!" The young saiyan shouted as his face turned completely red, this hilarious occasion could only happen at his expense, only causing more fits of laughter towards the saiyan prince.

"I'm…I'm gonna get changed, I'll be back down shortly." The young saiyan mumbled with his head down, only adding fuel to the fire.

"I think it looks great on you Trunks." Miya giggled as she watched her destined one face palm and groan in embarrassment as he made his way upstairs to his room.

Popping a capsule at his floor, the saiyan grabbed a spare set of his usual outfit, looking in the capsule corp. box he couldn't help but smile at a familiar armor laying folded at the bottom, reminding him of his parents in his alternate timeline.

Quickly changing back into his usual look, the young saiyan made his way back down stairs to the trio in the living room, as they finally calmed down from their fits of laughter.

"Trunks, I would like you to meet the other Tenants." His landlady requested in her usual soft voice as the two stood up to greet the young saiyan.

"Hi…I'm Trunks, Trunks Briefs." The saiyan swordsman announced still shaken from embarrassment from his first impression, his name only making the two laugh again before taking turns to shake his hand.

"Kagari, nice to meet you." Responded as he shook the new tenant's hand.

"Uzume and aren't you a hottie." She purred as she checked out his every feature before sensing a heavy aura coming from the purple haired landlady, causing the veiled sekirei stop in fear.

"Uzume, sexual innuendos falls in the same category as obscenities, which are prohibited in this houselhold." Miya said with a smile as a demonic mask stares down the now fearful tenant.

"Y…Yes Miya." Uzume responded with fear as she quickly ran up back to her room. "Nice meeting you Trunks!" The veiled sekirei waved as she quickly retreated up the stairs before a mischievous smirk crept on her face.

'If I didn't know any better, I think Miya got a little jealous!' She mused before finally entering her room, snickering at the very thought.

"Well, Im gonna head out. Its about that time to start work, I'll probably be coming home late Miya." Kagari announced as he walked by the two. "Nice meeting you Trunks." He finished as he waved at the couple, receiving a nod from the two before heading back to his room.

"Yomi's asleep in her room I take it…So what happened Miya?" The young saiyan inquired to his 'wife' that sat across from him after watching Kagari disappear into his room. Her smile turned into a slight frown as she recalled the earlier events from today.

"She seems angry about our…marriage it seems." Tactfully replying to her destined one as she wanted Yomi to tell Trunks how she feels.

"Sh…Should it be even be possible to get married more than once!?" The young saiyan stuttered as he remembers his recent 'marriage' that occurred earlier today.

"Sekirei are destined to only one; however, that is not the same case for an ashikabi Trunks. They can have as many as they want; ideally both wait and let the bond occur naturally, like mine and Yomi's, while others…others can force a bond on any sekirei." Miya winced as she finished her statement as she was met with a serious stare from her ashikabi.

"What happens if a sekirei is forced then?" Her destined one asked in a low tone, causing the Hannya of the North to hesitate with her answer.

"They are bound by them…forever." Miya answered in a whisper.

The young saiyan was furious to know that people can and have been forcing sekirei into a bond against their will; he stopped his internal rant as another thought came through his head. "Why is Yomi angry then if our bonds happened naturally?" Voicing his thought, in an attempt to make sense of it all.

"Its not my place to tell you. Im sorry Trunks but that's something Yomi needs to tell you." Speaking softly as it hurt to deny her ashikabi's request. "I can tell you it has to do with the final stage." Finishing her statement, her ruby eyes gazed at her destined one, trying to calm him down.

"What about the last stage?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow, he felt Yomi's rage earlier but now he can feel Miya's sadness when she brought up the topic, whatever the last stage was, the young saiyan felt it was the cause of their emotions.

"Only one sekirei can win in the plan." Miya started as the very thought filled her with sadness. "Which means Yomi and I will have to fight at the end for the right to be with you." Finishing with a serious look at her destined one.

The purple haired swordsman only winced at the answer as the thought of losing either brought up an all to familiar sensation to the saiyan, pain. Miya watched Trunks sit in silence for a few moments until her destined one decided to stand up with a look of resolve on his face.

"I wont let that happen!" The young saiyan exclaimed, he wont lose them, he wont lose anyone…never again.

Miya was about to speak until a figure stood at the top of the stairs, overlooking the two as they had their conversation.

"Oh, Yomi!" The purple haired landlady stated with softness, in efforts to put her rival at ease.

"Yomi." Trunks whispered in sadness as he felt her own anguish through their growing bond.

"I…I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be back in a little while." Is all the scythe wielder said as she silently moved through the living room and out the front door.

The two were frozen in place for few moments after the scythe wielder left until the young saiyan broke the silence.

"I'm going to go talk with her Miya. I'll bring her back with me." The saiyan swordsman stated as he looked towards the door his first 'wife' just recently left out of.

Relieved with his solution, Miya only nodded in reply. She can feel how much he cares about both her and Yomi, yet, she cant help but want more; this growing feeling of wanting only quickly deepened her feelings to her ashikabi.

Trunks was about to walk out the door until he felt a familiar soft hand wrap around his torso. "M…Miya?" The young saiyan stammered as he turned around to see his 'wife' return to her usual smile.

"Just a goodbye kiss." Is all Miya said as she gently pressed her lips into her destined one's again, their souls communicating to one other, putting the former 1st disciplinary squad leader at peace with the situation. She deepened the kiss briefly, pressing her lips harder against her soul-mate's lips before slowly pulling back while her body and soul protested at the very action.

Her destined one only nodded while still in shock at what just happened, which caused her to giggle as his look was adorable to her before gently pushing her dazed beloved out the door to go after her rival.

"Bring her back!" Miya smiled as she waved to her destined one. Her former-self making a reappearance as her thoughts became more aggressive and determined. If it came down to it she wasn't going to lose him, not to anyone.

Miya stepped back in the house while foreign thoughts that she didn't have with Takehito began to form her mind as if her soul was voicing its desires to her, this caused Miya to blush as she walked into her room, her thoughts were very persuasive.

Finally snapping out his shock Trunks gave his 'wife' an embarrassed nod before taking off after the scythe wielder. Running down the dark streets of north district, the young saiyan cleared his jarring mind to sense where Yomi was.

'She isn't far.' Opening his eyes as he quickly ran in the direction of her Ki.

* * *

><p>Yomi stood under a streetlight across from a convenient store, staring into the night sky she watched the stars peek between the clouds to proclaim their existence. She winced as she recounted her defeat to her landlord.<p>

'Bitch got a lucky strike…wont be so lucky next time.' The scythe wielder fumed inwardly, she wants to be the one to protect Trunks, she has waited for him her whole life and she wasn't about to let some random landlord steal him away from her.

She clutched her fists in anger as she thinks about the purple haired landlady getting the advantage in their fight until a voice she wasn't expecting to hear gently pull the scythe wielder from her raging thoughts.

"Yomi…" Her beloved stated quietly in hopes to calm the scythe wielder's nerves, she turned around and was met with the deep blue eyes she couldn't help but melt at the sight of.

The scythe wielder's anger evaporated, causing tears of frustrations and sadness to fall from her soft cheeks, before instinctively burying her face in her destined one's muscular chest. Without another thought, the young saiyan wrapped him arms around his 'wife', causing her to clutch tighter as if her life depended on it.

"Why…Why?" Yomi whimpered in frustration before continuing. "You have me! Why did you wing her!?"

The saiyan swordsman stood there holding the scythe wielder for a moment before breaking the silence.

"You said it yourself, the bond is marriage Yomi, and it happened naturally. I didn't plan on it but it happened, but it doesn't make me think any less of you." Trunks started, as he gently pulled his 'wife' back to look into her deep doe eyes.

"I'm…I'm still new to all of this, so please just give me time. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this so called 'plan'."

"I WONT LOSE YOU!" Voicing her deepest fear to her beloved as a plea to the gods to hear her vow, she was surprised as she saw a warm smile from her beloved.

"You wont lose me Yomi. I wont let it happen. I wont lose you or Miya." Surprised by himself that the words came out so naturally to the young saiyan which caused the scythe wielder to hold him deeply against her, somehow she had the feeling she can trust his words. Somehow…she didn't feel like she had to worry, except when her beloved mentioned her rival's name.

The two stared at each other in silence for several moments until their faces began inching towards each other, it was as if they were subconsciously gravitating to one another. Blushes glowed in the dark as their lips gently touched one another, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist while her hands gently cupped his face.

Her wings appeared and shined brightly in the dim lit streets as their lips locked on to one another's, the kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime and the scythe wielder could've stayed this way for all eternity like this with her destined one.

A few moments pass before the young saiyan softly broke the intimate kiss which caused Yomi to pout from the release.

"Lets head back okay." Her beloved said warmly which made the sekirei forget momentarily her troubles as she smiled and nodded to her beloved.

The couple walked silently back to their home as the scythe wielder clutched one of her destined one's arms in the night, a content smile on her face as she got to share another intimate moment with her beloved; meanwhile, her mind began to devise a plan on how to get back at her rival for earlier.

'This is far from over bitch!' Yomi thought as she lovingly caressed the muscular arms of beloved between her breasts, causing the young saiyan to blush profusely as they walked back in the night.

* * *

><p><em>'MBI HQ'<em>

An analyst approaches the mad genius again on the roof of the clock tower, he watched the CEO stare silently in the night sky.

"Sir,"

"Yes?" The silver haired mad genius answered as he thought about todays events with the mysterious ashikabi. His strength is inhuman, his skill precise as a laser. The identity and nature of number 43's ashikabi left the mad genius intrigued to no end, but fearful of unraveling his master plan.

"Multiple reports state that 01 was winged earlier today by 43's ashikabi." The analyst stated again indifferently, which caused the mad genius to almost fall off the clock tower upon realizing the magnitude of the situation.

"WWHHHAAAATTT!?" Minaka screamed as his face grew pale upon hearing his worst fear.

"Yes sir, I also have three new developments on 01's and 43's ashikabi."

"Well…OUT WITH ALREADY!" Minaka commanded as he hoped for some good news in return upon hearing the latest discovery.

"Interviews from the local populace identify the man as Trunks, he works at the themed café in North District and…"

Minaka's eyes widen with surprise that his agents were able to obtain such information as he quickly gestured the analyst to continue with his final discovery.

"Several people witnessed the young man use a small device to make significantly large objects appear from smoke…we believe they are compressed into the pill bottle shaped object." The analyst finished, making the mad genius's eyes go wide in revelation.

Minaka recalled earlier today a strange logo on the young man's jacket as he walked past the previously petrified version of himself after quickly dispatching his personal bodyguards effortlessly.

Minaka stood in silence as he pondered the description of the small device and the logo on the young swordsman's jacket.

'Capsule Corp.?'

The mad genius pondered on the connection for another moment before facing his analyst with calculating eyes.

"Don't tell Tak..WAAAHH!"

"Don't tell me what Minaka!?" His head researcher Sahashi Takami yelled as a thick binder collided with Minaka's skull.

"D…Darling!" The mad genius stammered as he looked at his fuming partner who stood over glaring daggers into his soul.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Takami ordered as she mashed her heel on the mad genius's face.

"D…D…Darling!"

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

Trunks wakes up in the middle of the night as his body felt hotter than usual, before moving to wipe the sweat off his brow, the young saiyan noticed a slight movement under the covers next to him.

Taking a huge gulp before moving a shaky hand over the covers, the young saiyan prepares himself with the thought of a certain scythe wielder always sneaking in his bed at night.

Pulling the covers to the side, his eyes widen in shock as he couldn't prepare himself for who laid next to him.

"M…M…Miya!?" The young saiyan whispered long enough for his new 'wife' to stir from her sleep.

Her ruby eyes glistened in the dark room as she gave a warm smile to her now frantic soul-mate.

While Trunks was out retrieving Yomi, Miya struggled internally as her former, aggressive self started to sway her mind, making it apparent who won the struggle as she laid next to her destined one in the dark.

"I…Isnt this against the rules Miya!?" The shocked swordsman whispered causing his new 'wife' to smile at a new solution.

"Guess some rules will have to change a little from now on." Miya answered softly making the young saiyan pass out from shock at her display of aggressiveness.

Miya giggled softly before resting her head on her destined one's chest, her soul demanded her to be close to him, her bond demanding the same as she looked at the face of her soul-mate.

'What are you doing to me?' She smiled as she was happy to be laying next to her ashikabi; however, a growing urge of wanting more left the Hannya of the North blush before finally reclaiming control and falling asleep. Her bond with her ashikabi is changing her she is experiencing desires she never had with Takehito, its as if her former self and her present self seem to fuse into a mixture of the two.

* * *

><p>Matsu watched in disbelief as a replay in the tenants room played on one of her monitors. She stared at the tiny contraption as the purple haired prince drops it down and instantly materializes a medium sized foot locker.<p>

"Just who are you?"

She questioned as she broke into research databases to come up with a comparison of the tiny pill-bottle shaped object that young man had in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Ch.5...end. If you haven't already have noticed, Im using the bond to slowly alter Miya's personality as her former aggressive self is brought due to the Saiyan's own genetic aggressiveness. It will balance out in later chapters and compliment the fold entirely. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews and as always post a review and/or PM and tell me what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see in the future. Im open to suggestions but i will only alter my story ever so slightly if need be. Im really glad you guys are enjoying this and expect CH.6 out around Wednesday!-BobaRaptor._


	6. Mystery of Identity

**AN:** _Sorry guys for being a little late on the update but i made sure to publish as soon as possible. This chapter is a bit slow for development again but later chapters will pick the pace back up. Anyway, here it is for your reading pleasure._

* * *

><p><em>'On the streets of Shinto Teito'<em>

The couple walked along the bustling streets of the shopping district, while a certain 'wife' caressed her beloved's arm between her breasts. They walked slowly along a sidewalk as they went to various shops, the scythe wielder's plan couldn't have worked any better, she thought as the duo continued to walk.

'This is perfect! A date with Trunks! AAHHH! He looks gorgeous!' Yomi squealed in her mind as she eyed her purple haired companion next to her.

Trunks wore his usual outfit the only difference was his hair was down, which made his date immediately take notice of his long hair for the first time. His sekirie's heart melted, because to her, his long hair gave him a slight rugged look while having an intelligent demeanor.

Yomi couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her ashikabi was highly intelligent with a body that would make even the gods jealous, steam can be seen coming out her ears as she recalls in vivid detail her destined one's body. Perverted thoughts made her fantasize about her ashikabi taking charge in the middle of the night. She wanted him to rip her clothes off as she gripped a handful of his purple hair while they lay on a soft bed; she thought protesting in a teasing fashion while her mind, body and soul would rejoice as they prepared to consummate their marriage.

Drool came out of her mouth as the scythe wielder walked along with her destined one, lost in her perverse world of fantasy.

Trunks walked alongside his wife as they went about their first date, a slight blush covering his face as he realized he was alone with his sekirei. the young saiyan became more nervous after feeling excitement emanating from his 'wife'.

"Say Yomi…wh…what do you want to do?" Trunks asked nervously as he watched a mischievous grin take over his date's face.

"You really want to know my dear ashikabi?" Yomi purred while giving her beloved a lustful smirk.

"Pr…Probably not, no!" The young saiyan stammered as he felt what the scythe wielder meant behind those words.

"Awww…Youre no fun!" Yomi pouted with her arms crossed in disappointment until a poster came into view next to a theatre.

Yomi stared at the poster with interest as it looked to be a movie poster for a new romantic comedy. Her eyes widen as a revelation came forward to the sekirei who stared at the movie poster with a new plan.

"Let's watch this movie!" Yomi demanded as a new plot to get what she wants started to take hold of her mind.

'I just got to get him in the mood, after this movie, Trunks wont be able to keep his hands off me!'

The scythe wielder jumped for joy as she received a compliant nod from her destined one before making their way to the ticket booth.

'Just you wait Trunks, we will get our time, just you wait!' Yomi thought inwardly as a look of determination took over the scythe wielder's face before latching back onto her ashikabi's arm, causing the young saiyan to groan in embarrassment.

The young saiyan couldn't help but ponder just how he got himself in this situation before purchasing the tickets and making their way into the theatre.

* * *

><p><em>'Flashback Izumo Inn'<em>

The Hannya of the North's eyes slowly open as she feels her head floating above the ground, she notices her head was moving in a steady rhythm up and down. Miya turns her head and sees the face of a sleeping saiyan.

She blushes as she recalls how aggressive she was the night before, she couldn't help that her feelings towards her ashikabi were growing immensely with each passing second.

She slowly raises her head up still gazing Trunks while he slept. His long hair covered half of his face, which his new 'wife' couldn't help but think was cute upon noticing.

She propped herself up with one hand while gently brushing his hair back with the other so she could look upon his whole face. 'He looks so peaceful.' Miya thought as she formed a warm smile, the man before her becoming more and more dear to her as time goes on.

Quietly getting up and heading towards the door, the former 1st disciplinary squad leader turns to get one more good look at her destined one.

'It's hot in here.'

A subtle thought she presumed until she noticed her hand on the sash of her night gown, causing Miya to blush at the now realized meaning. Miya took a deep breath to calm her growing frustrations before exiting out the room to start breakfast.

The purple haired landlady couldn't help but smile at the fact that she got to sleep with her ashikabi, however, the feeling of wanting more began to take its toll on her.

'Well…guess some rules are going to have to change a little.' Recalling her bold rebuttal to Trunks, she couldn't help but feel surprised herself at her own aggressiveness.

'What has gotten into me?' She thought giggling until hearing the footsteps of one of her tenants entering the room.

"Morning Uzume." Miya stated with a growing smile on her face as she thought of the sight of her sleeping Trunks.

"Morning Miya." Uzume responded before raising an eyebrow at her landlord, today and last night her landlord was more perky than usual, as if she was reborn somehow. The thought caused the veiled sekirei to think about how she acted towards Trunks.

'She really seems to like Trunks, I wonder…'

"Y…Yomiii!"

She broke from her train of thought as the house was filled with the voice of a shocked saiyan.

'Smack'

Before Uzume could think, Miya was already in the young man's room cracking a wooden spoon on the head of a nake scythe wielder.

"Yomi…I see you are having a hard time remembering my rules. Get dressed and come down for breakfast or you wont get anything."

"Screw your rules!"

Uzume shivered as she could hear the iconic mask forming in the young man's room, she could also feel Yomi shiver before running back into her room, apparently the landlord whispered a few words into the naked scythe wielder. The veiled sekirei watched as Trunks and Miya descend down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Uzume inquired only for her suspicion to rise when she notices her landlord's reaction.

"Seems our new tenants like to be trouble-makers." Miya teased as she gently tapped the back of the young saiyan, which caused him to look away sheepishly before taking a seat closest to her. Miya knows Yomi wasn't breaking the rules now; however, she thought it was best for her not to know, she wanted a competitive advantage after all and she was serious about not losing.

Uzume observed the peculiar activity between the two in the kitchen as Miya prepared breakfast.

'Wouldn't she normally punish both? Why is she so relaxed around him?' She thought only to turn her head away nervously as the man in question gave her a confused look.

The three sat in silence as Miya prepared breakfast, all three lost in their own separate thoughts.

Kagari came down next, immediately noticing the awkward silence between Uzume and Trunks as he took a seat next to Uzume.

"Morning everyone." He yawned stretching his arms in the air to proclaim his tiredness. "I see you are not in your uniform today." Kagari smirked, making the young saiyan groan as he relives yesterday's embarrassment, trying to make himself believe it didn't happen.

The reaction caused Kagari to laugh before hearing another pair of footsteps come down the stairs.

The now clothed Yomi walked happily into the kitchen before taking a seat next to her beloved. The scythe wielder was pissed when her landlord came in and ruined her attempt to get intimate with her destined one; however, Miya's promise to let her sit next to Trunks made her comply immediately.

Yomi glanced at the back of Miya preparing breakfast before giving a sneer at her landlord and leaning next to her beloved. Breakfast was ready and everyone ate silently before leaving their finished plates on the counter.

Trunks was the first to leave the kitchen as he headed up to his room to change into his dreaded representation of his former saiyan birth right. Using his capsule to retrieve his uniform the young saiyan couldn't help but stare at the armor at the bottom once again, the memento of his past causing him to realize another task he needs to do.

'I need to get some training in as soon as possible.' The young saiyan pondered on the idea as he changed into his noble attire, the only question was how was he going to without getting caught.

Trunks continued his train of thought as he made his way out into the living room, once again met with laughter from Uzume and Kagari, while getting a completely different reaction from his 'wives'.

"Oh Trunks! How can you be so gorgeous!" Yomi screamed as she watched her prince enter the room, her lustful intentions only grew once she gazed upon her beloved's outfit.

"I have to say Trunks, I can get used to seeing you this way." Miya giggled as she too was feeling an overwhelming attraction to her soul mate's appearance, his demeanor complimented his appearance almost too well to the former commander.

"I'll be on my way now. I'll see you guys later." Trying his best to ignore the comments and snickers from the small group.

"Why must you go to work!? I hardly get to see you anymore!" The scythe wielder whined in defiance.

"I'm sorry Yomi, but I got to work to pay for our stay." The saiyan prince answered as he watched his 'wife' look teary eyed at him, causing him to feel guilty about his job. "I promise we will get to spend some time together as soon as I get the time to."

"Tomorrow!" Yomi demanded as her hands clutched the bottom of her skirt to physically show her determination. Staggering back from the demand the young saiyan prince thought about his hours for his next workday.

"I…I guess tomorrow can work since I only work a few hours."

"Really!?" Yomi's questioned as her teary eyes turned to a hopeful look.

Miya cursed at herself inwardly, not entirely out of jealousy which still surprised her at the feeling but because she didn't think about the same thing first.

"Yea, it will have to be after lunch okay?" Trunks answered with a smile and nodded to his 'wife' as assurance.

"It's a date handsome!" The scythe wielder proclaimed, as she was ecstatic to hear her beloved's response. The young saiyan prince gave a nervous nod before waving goodbye to rest of the group as he set off to his usual alley stop.

"Have a good day!" His two 'wives' cheered as they waved their ashikabi off before retreating back into the house.

"Yomi, care to help me with the dishes while the others get ready?" Taking the moment as an opportunity to give her request Miya gestured the now easily compliant Yomi into the kitchen before returning to her other tenants.

"I'll need you two to go to the grocery store for dinner tonight." Miya requested as she handed the duo a list of ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Um…Miya." The two hesitated as they looked at their landlord before continuing their question. "What's up with you and Trunks?" Kagari asked as he barely mustered enough courage to ask the former commander of the 1st disciplinary squad such a prying question.

Miya giggled at his question, she knew it was bound to come up eventually and she thought she might as well be honest with the two in front of her.

"He is my ashikabi." Miya answered calmly making the two tenants drop to the floor and almost pass out at her simply answer.

"Wh…WHAT!?" The two yelled in disbelief, their faces showed shock and confusion as they tried to wrap around the idea of Miya being winged.

"How!?" Kagari asked again with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"He is my destined one…It just happened." Miya responded as she thought best to leave out her encounter with his terrible dream.

Kagari and Uzume only stared in disbelief at the news that they were given, shocked that Miya even allowed herself to be winged after Takehito, more shocked that she could be winged. The duo reluctantly grabbed the list from their landlord before making their way out the door.

The saiyan prince rounded the deserted corner towards his secret avenue.

'Kagari feels ubstable, gonna have to follow him on his nightly outings.' Trunks thought, he sensed Kagari leave late hours into the night out the window, he knew he was hiding something and they young saiyan was determined to figure out what. Finishing his thought, Trunks entered the alley and again, with a bust of speed vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p><em>'North Shinto Teito'<em>

A lone sekirei watched as her ashikabi exited the inn alone.

'Finally.' She thought as she has waited to meet with her destined one in person, her reaction grew more intense as the days progress due to her rejecting it.

She blushed as she saw his outfit, thoughts of him being her knight in shining armor started erupting in her mind causing her to shake her head in frustration.

'I need to know!' She yelled in her mind as she followed the young prince down the street. To her amazement she observed her destined make a turn into a secluded alley.

'Perfect!' She thought as she rounded the corner into the alley. Her eyes shoot wide when she notices the one she is reacting to was no longer there.

"Wh…Wh…What!? He…He just vanished!" The sekirei exclaimed as she searched the alley for her ashikabi. "Where could he have gone to?" She questioned continuing her relentless search for the mystery man of her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>'Flashback End'<em>

The couple came out of the theatre, the scythe wielder jumped on her date's broad back pushing her soft mounds against the young saiyan.

Now carrying his date on his back Trunks sighed out of exhaustion as what was suppose to be a movie turned into a contest against his moral fortitude. During the movie, the scythe wielder grabbed his hand and laid it on her soft thigh, while gently rubbing his hand. He had endured the test the whole movie almost passing out on several occasions trying not to give in to his saiyan instincts.

"The movie was great! It was so romantic!" Yomi exclaimed while being carried on her beloved's back.

"I love you! I'll wait for you!" The scythe wielder recited part of the movie, she couldn't help but wanting to hear those three words come from her beloved.

Trunks continued to look at the ground as he carried his date on his back, a small blush covering the young saiyan's face as he continued to carry her down the dark street.

"Do you ever think we could be like that?" Yomi whispered with sincerity in her voice causing Trunks to almost lose his balance as he wasn't prepared for the question.

Regaining his composure, the young saiyan smiled warmly at the thought, he was about to answer his date's question until the two ran into a large figure.

"HEY!" A tall muscular man screamed as he turned around to meet the one responsible for knocking him over.

"Sorry man, it was an accident." The young saiyan answered with a smile trying to instantly drop the growing tension from the man and his group of friends.

"Sorry doesn't cut it pal!" The tall man yelled as he eyed the woman on his now victim's back, he stared lustfully as he undressed her with his eyes.

"I don't want any trouble man." Trunks responded, his face turning a bit more serious at the situation.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE TALKING TO!?" A now enraged scythe wielder screamed at the man in front of beloved. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY!" A look of murderous intent started to pulsate through Yomi, the man disrespecting her beloved made the sekirei fume with rage as she was ready to dispatch the guy to his untimely death.

"SHUT IT BITCH!" The man yelled as his group of friends surrounded the couple, smiling and laughing at the two.

"I suggest you let us leave. It would be in your best interest." The young saiyan stated with a serious tone before gently dropping his date of his back.

Yomi couldn't help but admire how brave her ashikabi was and how quickly he was ready to defend her, this unfortunate situation just made her love for her beloved peak at heights unfathomed, as she watched her destined one's intense stare at the men around them.

"I'll tell you what, you give us the girl and we might let you leave with a few bruises." The man suggested as he licked his lips seductively at the scythe wielder causing her to shiver in disgust.

"We will make sure to take real good care of he…UGGHH!" The man couldn't finish his statement as the purple haired man instantly closed the distance and dug his elbow into the man's stomach, causing him drop to the ground covering the indent of the impact.

Everyone, including Yomi stared in shock as how quickly and easily the purple haired man knocked out the leader of the group.

"You have no chance. I suggest you leave now." The young saiyan warned with the coldest of glares keeping his rage in check before grabbing the now confused scythe wielder and pulling her back behind him.

"FUCK Y…" One of the men were cut off as he felt his legs get sweep out from under him, his mind could not register the event as a fist landed under his chin, shattering teeth and bone upon contact before sending the man airborne ten feet back unconscious.

The others closed in on the purple haired man getting within arms distance making the scythe wielder cry out in worry but stopped herself as she witnessed a spectacle she wasn't prepared for.

Trunks waited for the men to get closer, making it easier for him to knock out quickly. The young saiyan dropped to ground and sweeped the legs of his assailant to the left, using his momentum he flipped back up kicking one of the men in the chin, instantly whipping the opponents head back before becoming unconscious.

Standing back up, Trunks quickly raised his fist next to his head to meet the attacker's face from behind, causing him to drop instantly.

The young saiyan continued his stare at the last man in front of him who was now shaking in fear and rage before letting the man punch the young saiyan in the face with all of him might. The man bellowed in pain as he felt his fist make contact it was as if he punched a steel wall, he felt the bones in hands give way and break upon the impact which caused him to grip his now broken hand in pain.

Complete fear gripped the man as he watched the purple haired man continue his cold stare at him, unfazed by the hit as if it were nothing.

"Get your men and leave now." The purple haired man commanded before grabbing his date's arm and leading themselves away from the scene. "Don't ever let me catch you here again." Glaring at the now trembling man before him and his date took their leave of the place.

Walking back in silence Yomi couldn't help but stare in amazement at Trunks display, she watched in awe as her ashikabi fought with skill and precision during the confrontation.

The scythe wielder thought she was going to be the one to save the date; however, witnessing the events unfold herself she realized she wasn't needed to and that she was the one to be saved, not the other way around.

She couldn't believe how fast he was and what scared her was thinking about the possibility that he was holding back. Words could not describe how happy Yomi felt watching her beloved defend her, watching him fight for her, watching him protect her.

The thought made the scythe wielder's heart flutter with happiness as she squeezed the muscular arm of Trunks.

'He does care.' Yomi thought as a content smile formed on her face while the two walked silently in the dark streets back to their home. The date didn't end as she hoped; but it ended with her knowing that the love of her life will do anything for her just as she would do for him.

'I almost lost it back there.' Trunks thought as he recounted his emotions during the fight, the thought of something happening to his 'wife' filled the young saiyan with rage as he not only fought the men but he also fought with himself for restraint.

'Cant believe those bastards were thinking about doing that to her!' Screaming in his head while maintaining a composed look while him and his date continued their trek home.

The thought of something happening to Yomi or Miya made the young saiyan almost blind with rage, it took everything he had not to let completely loose on the group of men; luckily, better judgment prevailed.

Looking down next to him, Trunks was met with a loving gaze coming from his 'wife' as they neared their home.

"Thank you." Yomi whispered with a warm smile as she tightened her squeeze around her beloved.

"I wont let anything happen to you or Miya." Her ashikabi answered softly as he cupped his sekirei's check in his hand, causing her heart to melt upon feeling his skin on hers.

"I know." Placing a hand over the one that cupped her check, Yomi closed her eyes and smiled in content to her destined one. The couple stopped in front of the entrance to their home their gazes locked lovingly towards one another as they stood in silence, cherishing every moment passing.

The young saiyan was pulled for thoughts as he felt a familiar Ki signature exit the home and jumped between rooftops at a decent speed. Knowing who it is, Trunks thought it would be the best time to find out more about the situation.

"Go ahead go in. I'll be back shortly okay." Trunks spoke softly continuing to caress the scythe wielder's cheek , who stood conflicted as if to protest or not.

"Promise?" Yomi questioned with worry as to why her beloved had to suddenly leave so soon.

"I promise Yomi." Smiling at the scythe wielder before motioning her to enter the home. "Tell Miya I'll be back shortly. I wont be far, I promise."

Yomi gave a reluctant nod before entering the inn, still wondering why Trunks had to leave so suddenly. She hoped he wouldn't be gone long as her worry would grow exponentially at each passing minute.

Waiting until Yomi was inside, the young saiyan followed the Ki signature along the rooftops. Keeping a distance, Trunks noticed the one he was following was wearing a peculiar outfit, long black suit and a black mask, the only noticeable feature being his silver hair.

The figure stopped on top of a tall building over looking an open area as the young saiyan dropped quietly behind him before announcing his presence.

"Kagari?" Trunks whispered causing the young man to almost fall of the roof in surprise before turning around to face him.

"Tr…Trunks!?" Kagari questioned quietly as his eyes bulged in shock, rendering the sekirei confused.

How did he know it was him, how did he know he was going to be here, more importantly how he follow him. The questions bombarded Kagari's head as he tried to get a better grasp on the situation.

"How did you know it was me?" Finally composing himself from his state of shock, Kagari gave Trunks an intense stare.

"Call it intuition." The young saiyan answered with a smile before turning his face into a more serious look. "I have some questions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _CH.6...end. Its kinda short since i mainly focused on the relationship development with Miya and Yomi. Kinda shedding light on how she will be in the future while finally giving Yomi a hint at her ashikabi's skill. More is to happen in upcoming chapters that will pick the pace back up but sometimes you need filler chapters to develop the relationships i believe. Ch.7 should be out by the weekend followed by 8 since I'm gonna take a break thursday and start to write it up late friday. The outlines are already done so i know where I'm going with just need to expand in writing. As always, please review or PM for anything I've been good to make contact as timely as possible. I can't state enough how glad i am to see you guys enjoying this as much as i am, gives me more motivation to do more!-BobaRaptor_


	7. Rendezvous

**AN:** _As i promised ch.7 is out! And Ch.8 should be out on Sunday guys. Thank you everyone who are enjoying this story as you are my motivation and drive to continue! This chapter is mainly character focus for the protagonist and another for development! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>'Streets of Shinto Teito'<em>

Walking amongst the crowded dark streets, a lonely sekirei has been searching relentlessly for her destined one.

'My ashikabi, where are you?'

Several days have passed since she has that terrible dream, she knew immediately upon looking at the young purple haired boy that he was her ashikabi. Words could not describe how happy the lone sekirei felt when she met her destined one for the first time; however, the dreadful state she witnessed him in left her completely devastated.

She remembers trying to run towards the her crying destined one, her tears flowed freely as she watched him scream in agony which destroyed her to witness such a melancholic display. She remembers waking and pulling her legs to her chest crying, she wanted to take his pain away and seeing her destined one screaming broke the sekirei's heart to no end.

After that fateful dream, the sekirei vowed to not stop until she found her destined one, somehow while in the dream she recalled vaguely hearing someone yell out his name.

"Trunks…" the lone sekirei whispered as she placed a hand over her chest while she continued her search for her destined one down the dark and busy streets.

A tear dropped from the young woman's face as made her way to a deserted plaza, she eyed the elaborate fountain as it thrust gallons of water upwards and cascaded down the decorated sides. The display calmed the young woman's feelings temporarily, giving her time to regain her composure.

Her heart was in turmoil as she wanted nothing but the one person that meant everything to her…her destined one, and yet she couldn't help but feel the undeniable probability that she may never find him. The young woman began to sob softly to herself, dropping her weapon at her side as wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to comfort herself of the growing agony that ate away at the sekirei.

"Well what do we have here? Seems a little bird has lost its way." A menacing voice broke the young woman's thoughts of her situation.

She stared with teary eyes as she watched a young man approach her slowly from the fountain.

'NO!' The young woman shook uncontrollably with teary eyes, she felt that she knew what the young man wanted and her body froze completely in place while her mind screamed in growing agony.

* * *

><p><em>'Trunks and Kagari'<em>

The area between the two were silent as both looked at one another on top of a roof, both blanketed by the dark shadows from the illuminated full moon in the night sky.

Kagri couldn't fathom as to how and why the new tenant followed him on his mission, how did he know it was he? The sekirei felt uncomfortably confused as to why his new friend followed him here, how did he follow him?

"Trunks/Kagari." Both stated simultaneously breaking the awkward silence to begin their inquiries of one another.

"You first." Kagari stated quietly as he watched in suspense for his follower to start, hoping this doesn't lead to a confrontation of sorts. The sekirei didn't know much about Trunks, but what he has gathered from observation clearly made it apparent to him that he was not a bad guy, especially if he was able to get Miya for his support.

"Well." The young saiyan started as he carefully picked his words to form his question. "First off, what are you doing out here? You have been taking off at night and don't come back until early morning." Trunks questioned with a concerned look on his face, causing the man in question to stagger back nervously upon realizing he was more or less discovered by a mere human.

"Youre an ashikabi Trunks so I guess it wont hurt to tell you what you probably already know." Hesitant on divulging the information to the purple haired man in front of him, a drop of nervous sweat rolled down the sekirei's cheek as he worried about the risks this man would possibly take on upon discovering his intentions.

"But, what im about to tell you could possibly put you, Miya and Yomi in harms way. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kagari watched as Trunks pondered for moment before silently giving the sekirei a serious nod.

"You must know that sekirei seek out there destined one, their ashikabi, the one they will devote themselves entirely to. Right Trunks?" Kagari assumed that either of his sekirei must've told him about the plan and how it all works together.

"Yea I know. But what does that got to do with you?" The young saiyan answered as his eyes narrowed upon remembering the disgusting game that him and his friends were unfortunately apart of.

"You must know that some sekirei are not so lucky to find the ones they are destined to then as well." Dropping his head remembering the small accounts to when he didn't make it in time to prevent a forced winging. The thought of sealing one's fate to the one youre not supposed to be bound to made the sekirei's soul rage with protest as he knew all to well how special the bond must be for both sekirei and ashikabi.

"I try to watch over the new sekirei that are released into Shinto Teito. I try to ensure that they don't get forced into a relationship with one that they are not supposed to be with." Angry at his small failures, Kagari looked away in frustration as he knew he couldn't save them all.

"That is good to know." Trunks sighed with relief while looking at the troubled sekirei in front of him, the young saiyan couldn't help but sympathize on how Kagari felt about the trials of doing a huge task on your own. Trunks knew the feeling all to well when you failed to save someone from their undeserved fate, his fists clenched as he recalled his own failure.

Both looked away in painful silence as they recalled their own separate experiences.

"Say…Trunks…" Kagari spoke softly as he kept his solemn gaze at the ground, while his curiosity made a reappearance in the back of his mind.

"How did you know it was me?" The sekirei stated seriously still looking away from his new friend.

The young saiyan quickly snapped from his troubled thoughts as he pondered on how to word his answer carefully to Kagari.

"Ive…Ive spotted you leaving the inn and youre hair…is a dead give away." Trunks half lied as he pointed his finger to Kagari's exposed silver hair.

The sekirei's eyes shot wide in shock as he was yanked out of his depressing thoughts. Kagari face-palmed upon realizing his identity was discovered over a simple deduction of two facts before dropping his head and shoulders in defeat and embarrassment that he was figured out so easily.

Regrouping himself over his brief fit, the sekirei looked up to see a determined look coming from his friend in front of him.

"Count me in." With a determined look in his blue eyes the young saiyan knew their odds of preventing such a fate would increase drastically in their favor if both worked together, plus he might be able to obtain more information in regards to MBI and Minaka should they decide to make a move in the future.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagari could only look with uncertainty at the purple haired ashikabi, wondering to himself as to how his friend could aid him on his mission.

"You do realize that you will most likely become a target for both sekirei and ashikabi?"

"Yea, I'm aware. I'm sure I can hold my own if it comes down to it." The young saiyan stated simply, knowing full well the possible dangers that would ensue should he decide to go forward with his decision.

"Miya and Yomi could also become targets." Kagari looked seriously at the young man with his statement, only to be met with the look of rage and determination emanating from the young ashikabi, which shook the fire sekirei to his core.

"I won't let that happen!" The young saiyan exclaimed, the thought of either of them being targeted incited fury within himself, no one was going to lay a hand on either of them; he will make sure of that.

Kagari smirked with amusement as Trunks stood there resolute on his decision to keep the ones he held dear safe from harm, the fire sekirei couldn't help but admire the display.

"Alright then, but you cannot tell anyone about what we are doing…It would make things more complicated."

"I understand…thanks Kagari." The young saiyan said with a look of content upon hearing his request answered the way he wanted it.

"Homura…When we are out here like this…then I go by Homura. You understand right Trunks?"

"Right, understood Homura." Trunks stated as he gave a reassured nod to the fire sekirei before going on to his next question. "Homura, I have one more question." The young saiyan began trying to form his question in mind first, picking words very carefully on how to go about asking about feeling his abnormality.

"Are…Are you feeling alright?" Trunks stammered out, embarrassed that his question came out in a weird way, making the fire sekirei raise an eyebrow.

"Yea, why?"

"No…No reason man. Just wondering, that is all." Raising his hands up as to wave off the response entirely.

"Oh?" Homura smirked, watching his new ally trying to dismiss his own statement. "Didn't know I was your 'type' Trunks." The fire sekirei teased in a sarcastic tone to the young saiyan only fueling the young man's embarrassment even further.

"NO WAY MAN! I WAS JUST WONDERING!" Trunks screamed in protest as his embarrassment peaked, making Homura almost fall off the roof in a fit of laughter. "Just forget about it." The young saiyan ordered as he turned his head away from the laughing sekirei in annoyance.

"Im just joking with you Trunks." Homura said as he picked himself up from off the rail of the rooftop to look at the annoyed face of his ally.

"NOOOO!"

Both men were jerked from their jokes as they looked down at the plaza below them, they noticed two figures next to the fountain seeming to have a struggle with one another.

Their eyes widen as they noticed one was a female trying to pull away from her aggressor, causing the young saiyan to shake with anger as he silently stood next to Homura.

"We better get down there. Let me handle it, alright Trunks…Trunks?" Homura turned in surprise as he found his ally has disappeared completely, as if the fire sekirei was talking to himself the entire conversation. "Did…Did he just vanish?" He questioned himself only to see to his surprise that his new ally was already down at the scene behind the young woman's predator.

* * *

><p>The young woman continued shouting with tears as she pleaded to her captor to let her go.<p>

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" She begged trying to pull her wrists free from his hands, to her dismay her plea was only met with a sadistic smile from her aggressor.

"Don't be so fucking feisty! Just relax bitch!" The man yelled as he tried to overcome his prey, leaning closer to her face to get a taste of her lips. The young woman pulled her head back with all her might as she tried to battle against his advances, her thoughts screaming in fear that she may be winged by this man and not the one her soul was meant for.

She watched in horror as his face inched ever so slowly closer to her lips causing her heart to shatter at the inevitable moment that was about to occur.

'It shouldn't be like this! Not you! No!' Her body finally gave way to exhaustion as days of restlessness and starvation overcame the poor woman, she shut her teary eyes bracing herself for the inevitable.

A moment passed and to her surprise nothing happened. The sekirei slowly opens her eyes and to her much surprise her captor was several feet away from her unconscious, laying face down on the cold concrete, this left the young woman confused as to what happened; maybe she was dreaming.

"Are you okay?"

A soft voice comes to the young woman's ears, surprising the exhausted sekirei before turning around to face the source. Her eyes go to a look of shock as a familiar face appears in front of her, the young woman couldn't believe who was standing over her in a protective manner before noticing a masked figure approach from behind her savior waving at the two.

"Yo Trunks! Cant believe you threw the guy! Cant blame you though either." The masked figure called, causing the sekirei's eyes to shoot wider in shock.

"Tr…Trunks!?" She stuttered in disbelief, if she was dreaming then she wanted to never wake up.

The young woman stares at the man above her, she eyes his long purple hair, his intense blue eyes that were like sapphires, an older version to the boy of her dreams.

"Yea, that's me." Her destined one said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, he saw the growing blush on the woman's face. She placed a shaky hand on her ashikabi's face causing the young man to blush but luckily for her he accepted the gesture.

"I…I cant believe youre actually here." The young woman whispered creating a confused look between the two men.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked but his curiosity was instantly replaced with worry as he watched the woman grab her chest as if her heart were about to burst.

The young woman realizes that she is with her destined one and that he is older than the crying boy in her dreams, her heart started to beat fast upon realizing she has finally met the one her soul belonged to.

"Trunks! Ive found you!" The woman screamed with tears of joy as she threw herself onto her destined one.

"Found me? What do you…WHHAAAMMMPPHH!" He couldn't finish his sentence as the woman pressed her lips onto his, stunned until a familiar sensation swept through the young saiyan's body causing him to look with shock.

The mystery woman wrapped her arms around Trunks neck as she deepened the kiss, she couldn't believe this moment has finally arrived, after tirelessly searching her efforts were not in vain as she sealed the bond between them. Instantly her worries and fears were replaced with unrelenting love as she felt through their bond his love, his devotion, his worries and fears all swept through her body as storm; causing her give a slight moan while their lips remained locked onto one another.

Trunks watched in shock as massive light blue wings appeared from the woman's back and a crest shining brightly behind the woman's short light brown hair. The woman gently pulled back from their kiss and observed her destined one's face turn red before standing up and grabbing her weapon on the ground.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my ashikabi!" His newly wedded 'wife' exclaimed as she bent down and gently kissed her ashikabi's lips before finishing her norito. "Sekirei number 84 Yashima. Always and forever, I am yours and yours alone my dear ashikabi." Yashima finished as she watched her destined one drop to the ground gripping his long hair.

'Another one!' The young saiyan thought as this moment seemed to much for him to bear. 'Mother I swear! I have nothing to do with this! Please forgive me!'

Trunks swore he could feel his mother's rage from the other world which caused the young saiyan to shake as he got married…again. He opened his eyes to see the his new 'wife' look at him with nervousness.

"I…I hope to not disappoint you my ashikabi." Yashima spoke with a shaky voice but her worries were calmed when she saw her destined one give her the warmest smile she ever has seen.

"You don't ever have to worry about that Yashima and just call me Trunks okay." Regrouping from his shocked state only to smile warmly at Yashima, which caused her legs to shake as her whole body felt as if it has melted.

"Okay…Trunks." Yashima whispered, placing a hand over her heart as her destined one's name seem to pulsate through her entire being, her soul singed as it heard her ashikabi's name.

"Wow Trunks, you work fast man!" Breaking the intimate silence between the two which caused a both parties to blush profusely. "Got 'married' again I see." Homura added, teasing the two.

"M…Married!?" Yashima placed her hands on her face as her eyes widen in shock upon hearing the man's statement, she was going to cry in joy as her ashikabi felt the same way about the bond as she did, her hopes achieved that he already considered her his wife.

"I…I guess so!" She stated again and nodded as confirmation as her destined one stood up and surprisingly took her hand.

"Our bond is marriage isn't it?" Trunks said with a warm voice as he cupped his new 'wife's' petite hands in his own.

Nodding in agreement as her destined one wiped a tear from eyes, she couldn't believe this has just happened, all of her efforts finally paid off in the end as she stood next to her soul mate in silence both smiling at one another.

"You two go ahead Trunks. Ill catch up with you later alright." Homura said interrupting the two once again.

"Are you sure?" The young saiyan asked as he just promised to aid Homura with all the sekirei in the city.

"Yea no worries. Ill catch up with you later." The fire sekirei answered as waved goodbye before taking up back up on the rooftops, his thoughts screamed in his mind as he tried to make since of what he just seen.

'How did he move so fast!? I didn't even see him!' Homura thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, questioning if what he saw was actually real. 'Just who exactly are you Trunks?'

* * *

><p>The young saiyan watched as his new 'wife' dragged her gigantic hammer behind her, he could tell she was exhausted and they had some way to go before reaching their home.<p>

"Let me get that." Trunks said softly as he reached down and grabbed the handle to her hammer.

"N..No its fine I got it my ashi..Trunks. I think it may be to…heavy?" Yashima stared in surprise as she watched her destined one prop the hammer over his shoulder effortlessly as if it were light as paper, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a caring and strong ashikabi as her own.

'He cares for me.'

Smiling, Yashima couldn't help but still wonder how a mere human could lift her gigantic hammer however didn't think any further into it as she just wanted to be lost in the moment, feeling relieved that her hands are free.

"I'll be fine Yashima, don't worry about it." The young saiyan responded with an enthusiastic look before continuing their trek back to the house. Trunks noticed his new 'wife' shiver slightly in the cold night as the two walked.

Without any hesitation, the young saiyan dropped the weapon to remove his jacket and place it around a now shocked sekirei before taking up the hammer again and continuing back home.

Yashima walked silently in shock at the gentle action her destined one demonstrated, a slight nose bleed followed upon gazing at the impeccable physique of her ashikabi, his broad shoulders and his chiseled arms caused the hammer bearing sekirei to bury her face within her ashikabi's jacket.

'His smell…It smells so…nice.' Yashima thought as wrapped the jacket softly around her, feeling the radiated heat warming her body, she looked up to see Trunks staring straight ahead and she noticed his face was a little pink for some reason. The couple continued their way silently back in the cold dark night, both lost within their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

Miya sat at the kitchen table silently sipping her tea while Yomi layed on the ground unconscious. They both felt the bond happen earlier from the kitchen as the two sat and waited for Trunks to come home.

Miya recalls how the scythe wielder screamed in anger before trying to make her way at the door. The Hannya of the North knew from previous experience that words would not reach her rival at this point, so she was forced to knock her out before she went off on her tangent.

Miya couldn't help but to admit she felt a little jealous upon realizing what probably transpired; however, she wasn't angry as she could tell through the bond that it happened natural like her.

The landlady decided to keep a watchful eye over her rival and wait until her soul mate arrived back home, probably with a new addition to the family. She giggled at the thought of her ashikabi's reaction to the bond as she knew he was way to innocent for his own good.

A light knock at the door broke the landlord from her thoughts as she could feel her destined one was home, as she walked over the unconscious body of her rival and made her wait to the front.

"Trunks, youre finally back after all this time." Miya spoke softly as she eyed the timid girl standing next to their destined one.

"Sorry Miya, I…" Trunks started as he was about to explain tonight's events to his 'wife'.

"Its fine. Both of you come in already, its getting cold." Miya interrupted as she gestured the two inside from the cold weather before continuing on.

"What is your name?" Miya asked softly trying to calm the nervous young woman in front of her.

"Y…Yashima!" The hammer bearing sekirei answered, hoping to stay where her destined one stayed.

"Yashima, such a wonder name. Have you eaten already?" Miya said with a smile causing the young woman in front of her to relax ever so slightly.

"N…No I haven't."

"Come on in this way and we will get you something to eat then…I'll discuss the rules on living here while you eat as I assume you want to stay with Trunks. Am I right?"

"YES!"

Miya smiled as she led the young woman into the kitchen, which caused their ashikabi to notice an unconscious scythe wielder on the floor.

"What happened to her?" The young saiyan questioned as he pointed down to a sleeping Yomi.

"She got to exited." Miya simply stated as she prepared food for his new 'wife'. "Please take her to her room if you don't mind and a bath is already prepared if you would like to have one." Miya finished as she poured soup into a bowl and motioned for Yashima to take, which the young woman did with joy.

"Ill pass on the bath for tonight Miya. Think Im just gonna go to bed after putting Yomi in hers if that's alright." Trunks yawned as he carried a gigantic hammer over one shoulder and a scythe wielder on the other up the stairs.

Yashima couldn't help but stir as she was wanting to lay next to her destined one, forgetting about the woman in front of her, the sekirei almost stood up but only stopped as a hand gently laid on her arm for her to pause.

"Its okay Yashima, finish eating before you decide to go to bed okay." The Hannya of the North smiled as she couldn't help but sympathize on how Yashima felt, which caused the woman to nod in reluctance before continuing on to eat her soup, still clutching her destined one's jacket as reassurance.

* * *

><p><em>'Elsewhere'<em>

A fuming sekirei stood above a building as she recalled, to much of her annoyance, tonight's events. She couldn't believe how that sekirei just dared to kiss her destined one and claim him for herself right in front of her eyes.

'How dare she!' The woman thought as she clenched her fists in anger, she thought tonight would be the night that she could talk to Trunks alone but her plans were thwarted upon him meeting the 'hammer girl'.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she couldn't help but take note of her ashikabi's speed and strength, she remembers watching him stand next to Homura and suddenly vanish with out a trace. She recalls how surprised she was when she saw how effortlessly her ashikabi carried that gigantic hammer, and fumed when she saw him put his jacket over the other woman as she couldn't help but wish it was her instead.

Shaking her head in frustration and confusion the sekirei stood there in utter shock at the spectacle she has witnessed tonight.

'No mere human can move that fast.' She thought as she vanished again along the roofs in the night, wondering just exactly who her destined one was.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, the darkness of his room greeted the young saiyan's vision as he felt his body against two soft masses on each of his sides. He tried to move his arms that seem to be wedged in place between two mounds.

Trunks realized that Miya and Yashima were both tightly hugging his muscular arms between their soft breasts while their legs were thrown over his. Both of his 'wives' seem to hold on to their soul mate as if their lives depended on it.

The young saiyan groaned inwardly to himself as he rested his head back down on his soft pillow, only to stare at the dark ceiling.

'Im never gonna get used to this!' He screamed in his head as his 'wives' laid happily next to him asleep, both not wanting to let go of their hold on their ashikabi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Ch.7...End. Ive already decided Yashima early on in the story but was conflicted whether to lead with her or Yomi. Even though she had an ashikabi in the canon i feel that their relationship depiction was created as a way to show what its like to be with the one you are not destined to. From what i gathered in the canon Yashima is kinda timid in nature and her personality will mesh well with the others in upcoming chapters. Thanks again for the favs, follows and support as usual please post a review and comment on how you feel about the story and ch.8 should be out around sunday. Until next time my friends!-BobaRaptor_


	8. Prince with Troubles

**AN:** _Sorry guys, I know i said Sunday and I tried to publish it as i promised however went back and did some rewriting that took up the rest of my self given deadline; however, id made sure to publish it as soon as i was done with it even though its a bit later than promise i will try to keep my word. This chapter will shed more light into growing developments and ill throw a huge hint at you to who could possibly be the fourth sekirei as well as showcasing his current sekirei and their feelings towards him as the bond grows deeper between them. If you like the story please feel free but not inclined to fav or follow and also please review and comment to how you feel about the story. Thank you everyone for the support as i can't express it enough and without further interruption..Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>'Café Trunks'<em>

A few days have passed since the arrival of his new 'wife', and the young saiyan cant help but think how things are never peaceful in his home.

Trunks yawns as he rubs the bags under his blue eyes, he hasn't had much sleep since all three try to keep waking him up at random hours of the night; which his sleep deprivation only is exasperated further as his hours increase at the café.

The young saiyan prince is sitting in his manager's office as the buxom blonde read his customer reviews for the past week. The woman eyes the nervous young man who is fidgeting in anxiety as she reads what the customers had to say about her new employee.

'Amazing! Complete dream boat!'

The blonde whips her head back as she snorts proudly as her plan to boost sales are being recognized by her 'prince charming'.

'This is just great! Trunks! You are saving this business from going under! You might steal this young woman's heart if you keep it up!' She moaned to herself as the thought of rising sales and her prince made ringing sounds in the manager's head causing her to drool from excitement before turning her attention to her savior.

"So Trunks," The woman stated coldly was she narrowed her eyes to her anxious prince sitting across from her, causing the young purple haired prince to sweat nervously from her tone.

"Yes ma'am!" The young saiyan prince shouted as he straightened his posture, listening attentively to what his boss had to say about his reviews. The young prince was nervous to be in trouble with his job that he got from a stroke of luck, he hoped there weren't any complaints.

This made Trunks to dart his eyes back in forth as he searched through his memory, trying to find any indication as to what could possibly could have gotten him in trouble with management.

"I got a new job for you today." His manager said nonchalantly as she leaned back in her seat folding the reviews in her lap, this caused the young prince to lean closer over the desk as he looked with confusion upon hearing his boss's statement.

"A…new job?" Trunks questioned nervously as he couldn't pull away from his thoughts of possible repercussions from his unidentified mistakes.

"Yep, for now on you will be handing out fliers with the twins. Your job is to get new customers. Just act the same way you do in the café, everyone is potential customers so treat them as such Trunks…understood?" Folding her hands in her lap while receiving a reluctant nod from a confused Trunks who stared in shock, as the young prince couldn't believe he wasn't being reprimanded for some unknown reason.

"Yes…ma'am." The young prince stuttered as his manager stood up from her desk, giving the young prince a mischievous smile.

"You'll do great." Is all she said as the two left her office.

A few moments later, the young prince found himself drawing a small crowd around him outside the café, causing the saiyan swordsman to sigh as he watched the women draw closer into his personal space.

Hibiki and Hikari watched at the side as every flank surrounded their rival's ashikabi, they smirked in amusement as every female in close proximity bombarded their fellow employee.

"A little help here?" The young prince exclaimed as he looked at the twins with hopeful eyes for his salvation.

"You seem to have it under control Trunks." Hikari snorted, putting her hands on her hips while Hibiki covered her mouth to giggle at the situation.

"I don't have time for this…WHHAAAA!" Is all was said from the young saiyan as he was consumed by the waves of his growing fan base, while his fellow employees only watched to their amusement as their fallen comrade was being overwhelmed by the enemy.

The hoard of screaming females finally dissipated temporarily a few hours later, as he met each and individual request from the potential customers his manager directed him to do so earlier this morning.

The exhausted prince leaned against a chair in the employee break room; finally able to take a break from all the noble 'duties' he had to endure throughout the afternoon.

Eyeing his cup of coffee that warmed his cold hands, Trunks couldn't help but wonder what the others were up to back at Izumo Inn. He shook his head in frustration as he wondered just how he got himself into all of this in the first place, not that he minded, just couldn't believe this was happening to him.

A soft smile forms across the tired prince as he thinks of his 'wives' and how they have been nothing but supportive to his own endeavors.

'I'm gonna have to find a way to make it up to them for all they are doing for me.' Trunks thought in consideration until a certain scythe wielder came across his mind, causing a nervous sweat to roll down his brow as he recalled this morning's events before leaving for work.

'I hope they all get along, I just don't know how much of this I can take anymore.' The young prince thought before leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes for a brief nap.

* * *

><p><em>'Flashback Izumo Inn'<em>

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" A certain jealous 'wife' thundered, causing the woman of her rage to cower behind her prince for protection from the seething scythe wielder.

Yashima gripped behind her husband's white overcoat while she trembled in fear; she couldn't help but throw herself on her husband after seeing him come down the stairs in his attire. This caused Yomi to protest in rage upon witnessing her rival's bold move in the living room.

"I…I just wanted to wish Trunks good…good luck." His timid wife stuttered as she buried her face in the small of his back for added protection.

"GOOD LUCK MY ASS!"

'SMACK!'

"OWWW!" Yomi cried out in pain as she held the top of her that quickly began forming a lump from the strike made by her archrival…Miya.

"Obscenities Yomi, must you forget?" Miya stated as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, the landlady scrunched her eyes as a slight jealous feeling came upon seeing Yashima cuddled next to her soul mate.

Miya quickly discounted the feeling as she giggled at looking at her ashikabi's face between the two.

"Yomi…We've been over this. She is part of the family now." The young saiyan sighed as he covered his face with his powerful hands trying to hide his embarrassment at the statement he had just made, which caused Yashima to bury her face further in his back blushing from his statement.

"Family…" His new 'wife' muttered as she hugged her husband tighter only making Yomi shake in frustration at the display of affection.

"Hmph…Fine!" The scythe wielder grunted, folding her arms across her chest before turning her gaze back to her shaky rival who peeked behind her husband with teary eyes.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER YASHIMA!" Yomi finished as she pointed her finger to her new rival who quickly retreated back to safety behind a defeated saiyan, his long hair covering his tired expression.

"I think Trunks would greatly appreciate it if you let this go for the time being Yomi. I don't think he needs the added stress than he already has right now." The Hannya of the North whispered as she appeared from behind the scythe wielder with a growing demonic visage appearing, causing the two 'wives' to shudder in fear.

'Dammit! This bitch is good!' Clenching her fists at her frustrated thought before immediately changing her look to a warm smile at her beloved.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Yomi stated as sweat dropped from the side of her head, she strained for her words to appear calm and collected. The young prince rose his head slowly to give a nod at his 'wife'.

"Alright then. I'm off, I'll be back later." Trunks started as he made his way to the front door, stopping short at the entrance as Yashima gently pulled on his embroidered sleeve.

"Yashima?" The young saiyan raises an eyebrow as his eyes met with his 'wife's' wanting gaze.

"I…I want to go with you." Yashima stammered as she tightened her hold on her ashikabi's sleeve, causing her rival to start protesting until Miya quickly subdued the jealous sekirei.

"Don't worry Yashima he will be back later okay?" Miya answered as she covered Yomi's mouth and locked her arms in a hold to prevent the scythe wielder to continue with her rant.

"Don't worry, Ill be back besides, Miya is gonna need yours and Yomi's help while I'm gone, okay?" Her husband smiled while placing a hand on top of her head, making her blush at his affection.

"Okay.." Yashima nodded reluctantly, slowly releasing her hold on her ashikabi's sleeve for him to leave.

"I'm off!" Trunks yawned, waving to the three as he slid the front door open to head out to his usual route for work.

"Have a great day!" The three cheered in unison as they watched their ashikabi walk out the door, all felt reluctant letting him go but knew it was necessary and temporary as they quietly made their way into the living room.

Yomi stared with curiosity at her nervous rival beside their landlord as the three sat in the living room in silence, taking note of her behavior, her eyes went wide as a revelation struck the scythe wielder's mind like a bolt of lightning.

'I can use her to get an advantage over Miya! Ha! The bitch won't even know what's coming! Alright Yomi, time to put your charm to some good use.'

Yomi instantly changed her demeanor as she sat next her new rival, causing the young woman to sweat nervously as she remembered her recent statement a few moments before.

"Say Yashima, I think we got off on the wrong foot so how about we become friends?" The scythe wielder stated as she draped her arm around the shaking brunette who trembled with trepidation at her new 'friend's' gesture.

"I think our ashikabi would like for us to get along since we both share a common interest." Yomi whispered, straining the word 'share' in her voice as she watched Yashima's ears perk up when she mentioned their husband.

"R…Right!" Yashima stumbled on her words trying to feign confidence in her own voice.

'This is gonna be easier than I thought!' The scythe wielder's eyes glinted at the prospect of her plan's success as she began talking to her new 'friend.' 'First Miya, then you!'

'I wont lose to you Yomi.' Yashima thought as she listened to her new 'friend' go on about their destined one and how they need to work together, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a malignant undertone to the scythe wielder's message but she was willing to let it slide as her husband's happiness was more of a priority to the sekirei.

Miya sat quietly next to the two as they conversed, she was happy to see them getting along so quickly; however, her thoughts went into both of their capabilities in fighting. She knew Yomi needed more training in her technique as her sheer power was not enough while she has never seen Yashima in action.

The Hannya of the North worried about them in future confrontations with other sekirei and how they would fair, she didn't want the thought of her soul mate being ripped away from those he cared for because of Minaka's twisted game, even though if they managed to get to the end it would be inevitable.

'I think its time we gauge ourselves.' Miya thought as she continued to sip her tea in silence, cherishing the peaceful moments as she knew that wouldn't last forever.

"Yomi, Yashima." Miya stated while standing up, causing the two 'wives' to break from their conversation and stare at their landlord. "I think we should start training today if we are going to be successful in this plan." Miya finished while looking both in the eyes to emphasize her seriousness.

'Perfect!' The scythe wielder thought as a reason to go through with her plan while her new 'friend' gave a nervous look at the two before nodding slowly in compliance.

"Good. Meet me outside on the training grounds." The purple haired landlord stated as she walked outside, grabbing her bokken as she left the living room.

* * *

><p><em>'MBI HQ'<em>

A sekirei was deep in thought as she went through her techniques, moving seamless between motions as if it were a dance.

She hasn't slept in many days as her reaction took its toll on her; going out on missions have slowly become barely manageable as well.

The sekirei almost lost it the other night when she witnessed her destined one wing another sekirei, her soul screamed at her for her to become one with him as she stared from a dark rooftop. She couldn't wrap her head around the speed and display of strength she saw her ashikabi showed the other night.

'How can he be that fast!' She thought as she gripped her head in frustration, she couldn't even see him move, it was as if he was never there.

Her heart started beating faster as she thought of her destined one, dropping to the padded floor in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath. She recalls the dream she had with her destined one as she has never seen so much destruction in pain in her whole life; when she saw the boy for the first time she wanted to yell at him for dragging her into his dream but her thoughts stopped suddenly upon witnessing him cry out in pain in front of her.

The sekirei couldn't help but feel her heart break and the dismal scene in front of her, tears came down her face as she witnessed blood come out of his clenched fists. She knew right away that he wasn't a normal human that there was so much more to him than she could imagine and that's when her reaction started, it came like a storm surging through her body as she realized in the dream that she wanted to be with him...to be with her destined one.

Without another thought she ran towards the purple haired boy, wanting to embrace him with all her might, to shield him from his pain as his friend laid lifeless on the cratered floor. She remembers feeling overwhelmed by golden light as the whole world went black to proclaim the end to everything, leaving her feeling useless as she woke up in tears from her bed.

The sekirei stared at the padded floor below her as she finally regained control of her reaction, she couldn't take it anymore, she is going to meet her destined one, alone or not she needs to talk to him.

'I cant take this anymore!' Screaming in her head as she clenched her teeth in frustration at her situation until her phone went off that made her break from jarring mind.

She eyed the glowing screen as it showed her next orders much to her annoyance.

"I don't have time for this!" She growled as she went to change into her uniform before meeting up with the others downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>'Elsewhere'<em>

Uzume watched as her target's body drops to the ground in a deserted park in east Shinto Teito, showing no signs of life.

The veil hid the look of disgust from her face as she completed her mission that was given by the only other person that controlled her…Higa Izumi.

'Damn you!' Uzume cursed to herself while keeping her body composed from the growing turmoil in her mind that ate away at her soul. Chiho's condition was in that detestable man's hands, which forces her to heed his every beckon call, doing a myriad of disgusting acts to ensure her ashikabi's health.

'Is there anyway out of this!?' She cried inwardly as she pondered a no hopeful route for her and her destined one's escape from Higa's grasp.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

The computer genius has spent days feverishly trying to come up with possible leads for explaining the small contraction she witness Trunks use the other day.

Matsu threw her hands up in frustration when she came up with no possible connections in MBI's data frame, which caused her to stare at the ceiling, perplexed at the conundrum.

'How can this be?' She thought, shifting her glasses to a more comfortable position.

'Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Not even research and development have any specs drawn out for such a contraption. How is it possible for him to possess technology that doesn't even exist!'

The red head genius pondered on about the young man's identity and his whereabouts as they to could not be pulled up, minus the registering database on being 01, 43, and 84's ashikabi which still left Matsu shocked upon realizing the information on her screen.

'He is a black hole. A ghost to the system…Like he never existed until a couple of days ago. Who are you really Trunks?' Matsu questioned as she stared at a distant photo taken from surveillance on the man in question.

'BOOM!'

A loud crash from the training grounds yanks the sekirei out of her thoughts, her room shook from the shockwave of the impact as monitors and books fell over her desk as she looked on her monitors to investigate the cause.

* * *

><p>Yashima and Yomi stand in a deadlock with one another, neither have gained the upper hand in their sparring match. Yashima's attacks are powerful but slow due to the weight of her hammer, making it easy for Yomi to evade at every strike.<p>

Yomi's weapon is lighter; however, her opponent is smart enough to keep away from the reach of her blade, always jumping back to maintain enough distance from her attacks. To Yomi's surprise, she watched Yashima lunged forward, prepping a overhead downward strike to her opponent; which made the scythe wielder side step to avoid.

The scythe wielder's eyes shoot wide as she watched Yashima plant her foot to the ground, causing a small crater to form under her feet as she pivoted her position to change her forward momentum into a side swipe with her gigantic hammer. Yomi could only as far back as she could to avoid the unexpected hit as it barely missed her chest, causing her blouse to whip violently from the wind speed behind the weapon.

Yashima gritted her teeth as she watched her hit barely miss its target, she had no time to think as she quickly jumped back from her rival's blade flying upwards in a slash. Her eyes narrow as she watched the scythe wielder move to her flank to deliver an attack as she landed; moving her hammer at the last second, Yashima blocked the incoming attack just in time.

She decided to take advantage of weight and pushed her hammer against Yomi's scythe causing her opponent to be knocked off balance from weight distribution before thrusting her hammer forwards as a hit.

The scythe wielder regained her footing before the thrust, she maneuvered her blade downward to lead the massive object down to her side as she pulled her blade back and closed the distance between the two. Yomi pressed forward with her blade but didn't expect her opponent to let go of her hammer to flip over her strike.

Yashima flipped over her opponent's blade causing the scythe wielder to be taken back by the display of acrobatics before grabbing the handle of her weapon and swing defensively to put distance in between the two again; both breathing heavily from the exertion.

"I'll admit youre good." Yomi panted as she gave her opponent a smirk.

"Y..You are to Yomi." Nodding nervously at her opponent's acknowledgement, she wanted to prove herself, not to just Miya and Yomi but her husband and ashikabi Trunks; she wanted to prove to him more than anything else.

Miya observed the spar from the side as she noted both sekirei's movements and techniques, taking a mental note on both their strengths and weaknesses as the two went on with their bout.

"Yashima, mind sparring with me for a bit?" Miya asked with a warm smile as she walked into the training grounds with the two.

"S…Sure!" Yashima stammered nervously as she repositioned herself to face her new opponent, she couldn't help but feel the heavy aura her landlord emanated as she slowly approached her.

"Ready when you are." Lowering herself in a defensive posture against her shaking rival.

'Im going to have to bring her out her shell. She seems so uptight.' Miya thought as she watched Yashima's nervous posture, not making a move on her.

"Are you okay?" Miya questioned as she watched her opponent shake more violently.

"Y…Yes!" Yashima lied as she couldn't help but shake from feeling Miya's overwhelming aura radiating from her body, she has never felt such power in her life which made her tremble in fear.

"I have an idea Yashima…How about picturing Trunks in danger and see if that can motivate you from your fears." Miya stated, she wasn't to keen on saying such things; however, she wanted Yashima to get over her fears and become more confident in her fight capabilities.

Yashima took the notion very literally as thoughts of her husband in danger flooded her mind, she pictured him in a scenario where he had no way out and death was imminent to her ashikabi.

The short haired brunette's face took on a drastic look, a look of indifference to whomever she had to kill to save her husband as rage filled her body, her soul crying out to act on instinct and not think; her own aura began to emit from her body as her shoulders shook at the dismal thought.

Yashima stared at her opponent with cold calculated eyes as she moved faster than she ever has, trailing her hammer with one hand as she closed the gap between them.

Miya watched as her opponent quickly appeared in front of her with the look of death in her eyes as she brought her hammer down overhead. The Hannya of the North rolled her body around the object but had to quickly lean back from a kick aimed at her head, she was surprised to see that Yashima's technique drastically changed; her moves were improvised and her strikes harder to read.

Miya instantly jumped back from her aggressor for distance to further assess her movements, she watched as Yashima quickly grabbed her hammer and went after her in hot pursuit, no expression on her face.

On the sidelines, Yomi watched in shock at the spectacle in front of her, she couldn't believe how much faster Yashima has become after complying to Miya's notion, she shivered as the same thought wrecked her mind; heaven help the poor soul that dare to bring harm to her destined one as she couldn't help but sympathize with how Yashima felt. She would give up everything for Trunks, her mind, body, soul and the world if that meant for his well being; an instinct and feeling she didn't regret to have as she found love beyond words when she met him.

Yomi continued to watch as the two fought, she also couldn't help but note how easily Miya was evading all of the attacks; still fluid and precise as she rolled around every strike, deflecting the hammer down at every thrust and block every kick and punch Yashima placed.

'She is better than I thought.' The scythe wielder thought eyeing every movement the two made, Miya has landed several counter blows but didn't register to the now emotionless juggernaut that was Yashima who ignored the strikes as if they never happened.

"Yashima." Miya began as she looked into the cold eyes of the once timid girl from earlier but got no response as she continued her relentless offense, the whole yard was covered with overlapping craters from the impact of her hammer trying to makes its mark on its target.

"Yashima…Trunks is safe. You don't have to worry anymore." The Hannya of the North tried again as she didn't want to resort into knocking her out, she thought best to bring her opponent out her berserk state naturally.

"Trunks…He is safe?" Yashima questioned as life was brought back into her eyes.

"Yes. It was just a thought Yashima. I think that's enough for today." Miya smiled as she walked towards the confused sekirei in front of her.

"I…I did all this?" She questioned as she looked confusingly around to the devastation that was brought by her hands.

"Its okay Yashima. You did well, you just need to be more confident in yourself and your abilities. A very formidable opponent but you need to practice not giving to many openings okay?" The purple haired landlord smiled as she gently placed a comforting hand on Yashima for support, which was taken with much ease by the hammer bearing sekirei.

"I think its time for all of us to take a bath." Miya stated as she wiped the sweat of her forehead with her free hand, receiving quick nods from the other two as all three made their way inside passing by Matsu.

"Would you like to join Matsu?" Her landlord inquired as the three walked pass the quiet sekirei.

"Yea…sure Miya." The red genius gave a reluctant nod as she followed the three into the bath.

'I don't think it would be right to ask them about Trunks. I'll have to figure another way how to gain some more information later.' Matsu thought as the four began stripping down in the changing room.

"I wish Trunks was here!" Yomi pouted as her perverted thoughts began an immediate resurgence to the front of her mind, causing both Miya and Yashima to blush at the very same thought before dipping into the hot waters to relax their bodies; all three quietly shared the same thought of their destined one in the bath with them…naked.

* * *

><p><em> 'Elsewhere'<em>

Keeping at a high vantage point, a certain sekirei waits for her destined one to leave from the café, she has had enough with waiting to get him alone it was going to be today that she will meet her destined one.

A blush forms on her face as she eyes the purple haired prince quietly leave from the back entrance of the café, her eyes go wide with realizing the moment of opportunity was now.

The sekirei was about to make her move until a familiar voice called for her attention. She turns around and sees her commander standing a few feet away from her on the roof, her haori and gray hair flapping against the wind while her arms crossed over her chest.

"Karasuba?" She questioned, feeling nervous at why her commander is standing here as she knew the reason why.

"You are coming back with me. You have kept Natsuo waiting long enough and we cant initiate stage 2 without all sekirei winged and your one of them." Karasuba stated coldly as she motioned for her subordinate to follow her back to HQ.

"I…I can't!" She protested, her voice shaky as she is going against her better judgment than to disobey her commander.

"I'm not reacting to him! I…I cant go through with it! I'm sorry!" Her voice breaking as she thought of not being with her destined one, her mind screamed to comply but her heart and soul screamed for her to listen to them instead.

"I see." Her commander stated coldly as her eyes narrowed at her subordinate, he hand resting on her sheathed blade at her side.

"I don't care if I have to drag your body back nearly dead, either way, you're coming back whether you like it or not."

"Please Karasuba! Give me more time!" She begged as tears fell from cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Her commander stated with indifference. "Orders are orders." Slowly drawing her blade from its resting state, glinting against the afternoon sun as she slowly lowered it to her side.

"I'm sorry to Karasuba." Wiping a tear from her face as a determined look took over her countenance, her heart and soul won the internal battle and she made her choice. "I can't allow that to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _CH.8...End. So I'm giving a good hint to who is Trunks fourth sekire and I'm setting the stage for the plot to further develop. This chapter was mainly to showcase his sekirei's abilities and their feelings towards them as their bond continues to grow. Expect 9 to be out Tuesday night or at the latest early wednesday morning but i will be pushing for the latter. As always please review and comment on how you feel about the story thus far, again i can't express how much it means for the favs, follows and reviews you have been giving me and i do greatly appreciate it! Until next time!-BobaRaptor._


	9. Crimson

AN: _Hey guys sorry I'm a couple days late i was having trouble on how exactly i wanted this chapter to go. The momentum picks up in this chapter and i focus on the development of the bond between his sekirei and how that will come to play in future chapters as well as the development of the capsule plot i have written out this will be the first major plot within the story. I don't want you guys thinking I've abandoned this because that will **NOT** happen. I enjoy this story as much as you all do and I spend a good amount of time writing down ideas several chapters ahead for outlines. As always please review and let me know what you think. If you like the story please feel free to fav and follow. Thank you all again for the support I can't express it enough! Without further adieu...Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>'Café Trunks'<em>

The sun started to set, filling the azure sky with hues of orange and purple as the young prince made his way out the back entrance of his work place.

'Man, these women are a nightmare.' The young saiyan prince thought as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping tomorrow would not repeat today's events.

He shook his head in frustration at the possibility of doing it again, while conflicted about his obligation to Izumo Inn not wanting to rely solely on his new family.

"Just what the hell did I do to deserve this!?" Trunks growled, voicing his irritation at his new job obligation, he knew he was going to have to go along with it; much to his misfortune. He stood outside the back grabbing tufts of his lavender hair as the thought of his 'wives' meeting him at his workplace, the thought mortified the young saiyan to oblivion as he groaned at the possibility.

"I guess it cant be helped right now…" Sighing to himself before subconsciously forming a warm smile on his face as he thought of three particular individuals, the young prince cant explain why but the more he spends time with them, the deeper his feelings become with them.

He knew the bond can communicate feelings from one to another and he can feel their feelings towards him, unknowingly to the ashikabi, their presence has begun to slowly fill the massive void in his heart that he has burdened his whole life with by himself.

"Better get back before those three start to worry." The young prince stated softly as he peered into the growing dark skies of the city before slowly levitating up from the ground.

Two significantly high Ki signatures caused the young saiyan prince to stop his ascent a couple of feet off the ground as he sensed both nearby. He raised a curious eyebrow as one felt eerily similar yet different from his three 'wives' while the other made him concerned as he also felt bloodlust from the stronger of the two; a feeling the warrior knew all to well from his previous encounters throughout his life.

The young prince kept his position a couple of feet off the ground, his attention was fully enveloped at the altercation he sensed as he decided to monitor the situation for a moment.

His eyes grow wide with concern as he sensed one of the Ki signatures began to rapidly decrease from the situation. The young saiyan couldn't shake the feeling of how their Ki felt familiar somehow which made his own worry grow at each passing second before feeling it drop again at critical levels.

"NO TIME!" The young saiyan shouted as a sense of urgency yelled at him to intervene, he would figure it all out later but right now is not the time.

Crouching slightly in mid-air, the young prince began channeling his Ki as he concentrated on his destination. His aura blazed visibly with white flames erupting all around him as he locked on to the two individuals in question before vanishing completely out of sight; only a few remnants of his fiery aura remained before also disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

All three wives were scattered amongst the house, trying to cope with their loneliness their own way while they waited on their husband to arrive.

Yomi patiently laid in her beloved's room, cuddled up next to his pillow as she enjoyed the scent that was left by her ashikabi, wishing his chest replaced the pillow that she buried her face in.

Miya prepared dinner in the kitchen as she hummed lightly from thinking about her soul mate, she wanted to spend more time with him; however, felt it rude to request such things. The Hannya of the North sighed as she peered out the kitchen window, patiently waiting to see the face of the man that instantly fills her body and soul with joy.

In the living room Yashima squirmed on the couch as she tried to watch a show on the television. Her instincts fueled her impatience as they beckoned for her to be with her husband at this very moment. She whined lightly to herself as she stared blankly into the screen; wanting to comply to his request to wait for him instead of accompanying.

Suddenly, all three stopped what they were doing as they paused at the enormous feeling that surged through their body, the scythe wielder ran down the stairs as she was also met with worried looks from the other two.

"Its…Trunks." Miya stated with concern gripping her kimono in trepidation as her bond screamed at her with warning.

"Wh…What happened Miya!?" Yashima whimpered covering her face with her trembling hands as she to felt the surge of emotions and presence. "He felt worried! And…And then!" Choking on her words as her concern grew to new limits.

"He disappeared!" Yashima finished as she stood there sobbing in confusion.

"SCREW THIS!" Yomi cried out in protest as she quickly made her way out the door, her scythe already in her hand. Her sekirei instincts drove her to find her ashikabi no matter the cost, hoping no harm as been done to her beloved.

The scythe wielder raced along the dark rooftops, Miya and Yashima followed at her side, towards the last known location their husband was.

'Trunks!' All three shared the same thought as they prepared themselves for whatever laid ahead.

* * *

><p><em>'Dark Rooftop'<em>

The red sekirei slid several feet back to evade her commander's attack, skidding to a stop right next to an emergency generator. Breathing heavily from exhaustion, she was covered in multiple lacerations and bruises that spread throughout her body.

Her uniform tattered and ruined as cuts shredded the cloth below her breasts and abdomen, leaving most of her skin exposed. She winces in pain as she tried to move her body, she has barely been able to avoid any of her commander's strikes. That and days of fighting her reaction to her destined one has taken a toll on her both physically and mentally.

Her legs shake uncontrollably as they give way to her weight before dropping to a knee; her vision becomes blurry as she watches her commander slowly approach her.

"Come back with me and stop this pain youre experiencing right now." Karasuba spoke coldly as she stopped right in front of her kneeling subordinate.

Only managing to shake her head in defiance, the red sekirei couldn't form words in her mouth as darkness began to fill her vision.

'Im sorry my ashikabi.' A tear released itself from her eyelid as she prepared herself for the inevitable; never to meet her destined one, never to be with him before finally falling over unconscious.

The black sekirei stood over her unconscious subordinate as she pulled out a phone from her pocket to call HQ.

"Its me. Send a recovery team to my location, I have 105." Karasuba spoke with indifference into the receiver before abruptly hanging up the phone with a loud click.

She was going to wait for them to get to their location wanting to ensure no.105 didn't wake up before then and try to escape.

A violent blast of wind took the leader of the 3rd Disciplinary squad by surprise as it felt she was engulfed by a small tornado. The black sekirei shielded her eyes from being bombarded by small rocks and debris until finally the winds died down. Her eyes narrow when she sees her subordinate has disappeared right in front of her.

"Kazehana?" Thinking that the wind sekirei must have a been behind the wind until she heard an unfamiliar male voice behind her.

"You should be ashamed. Attacking someone unarmed. Tell me, what are you after?" The voice spoke coldly from behind causing Karasuba to turn around quickly to meet the source.

Much to her surprise she observes an unfamiliar male with long purple hair, dressed in noble attire and carrying a strange sword on his back. She noted his deep blue eyes that told a story of war; whoever he was, he was a warrior and that made her blood boil at the prospect of an opponent.

"This has nothing to do with you; however,…" Eyes narrowing as a grin formed on her face, her blood began to boil as the pleasure of a new opponent sent her into her bloodlust realm of pleasure. "I guess we can play."

"There is no playing…I know your kind, you find delight in all this suffering you inflict." The young prince spoke with a harsh tone as he gently laid the unconscious woman down next to him before turning his cold stare back to the silver haired swordsman. "It ends here."

Trunks could tell the woman gave off the scent of blood, a scent that has bored its way to every corner of his mind, he knew if he didn't put a stop to her that more people fall at her hands and that was something he couldn't allow.

"Oh?" Her grin grew wider as she rejoiced to his rebuttal internally. "Please show me." She finished as she readied herself for her joyous confrontation.

Trunks eyes narrow at her statement before vanishing in burst of speed, instantly connecting his heavy fist deep within the black sekire's stomach.

Karasuba's eyes shoot wide in agony and disbelief as her internal organs felt like they were exploding inside her, causing indescribable pain to the black sekirei. Her body contoured to the hit as she felt herself being slowly lifted off the ground, as if everything seemed to transpire in slow motion.

Trunks quickly released his fist from his opponent's abdomen; in one fluid motion he twisted his body for torque as he swung his leg out quickly for a roundhouse to the woman's side.

Completely stunned by the initial hit, the black sekirei could only watch as the mysterious man's leg connected to her side. It was the hardest hit she has ever experienced in her whole life, time seem to stop as the two were locked in their position before the black sekirei felt overwhelming momentum being generated from the kick.

The young saiyan didn't put much force in the kick, instead, he put force behind the push, which he calculated with his battle experienced mind, sufficient to incapacitate his opponent.

Karasuba was thrown violently back from the strike as her velocity increased, sending her flying into a wall nearby before resting amongst the rubble her body created upon impact. She laid there with half lidded eyes, a stream of blood raced down her face, as once again, her mysterious opponent appeared right on top of her.

"Im giving you an out. Change. And never let me see your face again." His cold stare showed the nearly unconscious sekirei the promise of the consequences should she decide to continue before he and the red sekirei vanished in a gust of wind.

'Amazing…' Is the only thing Karasuba could think as she laid in rubble, her vision became hazy as she slowly lost consciousness, remembering the face of the man that gave her what she wanted…a challenge.

A helicopter arrived a few moments later to her position, landing on a flat nearby the recovery team quickly made their way to the fallen squad leader.

Takami stared wide-eyed as the team brought the 3rd disciplinary squad leader out on a stretcher unconscious.

"What happened?" Takami asked herself as if the situation was in of itself a riddle before assisting the black sekirei inside the aircraft.

"What is the prognosis?" She asked the medic inside as he began assessing the damage.

"Several indications of severe blunt force trauma ma'am." The medic answered as he attached an IV to Karasuba's arm.

"Weapon?" She inquired to narrow the odds of who could've done it.

"Not sure ma'am, the damaged areas are large enough for the indication of a weapon; however, the epicenters are completely fine which is highly irregular." The medic questioned himself upon further investigation before continuing.

"Its as if the object spread the force out evenly before impact to minimize lethality." This realization earned shocked looks from both Takami and the medic as they took to the skies en route to HQ for recovery.

"Pull all surveillance assets. I want a complete sweep of the area for the last 24 hours." Takami ordered as she checked her phone.

"Im sorry ma'am, only the CEO can issue such orders." One of the analysts attached to the recovery team answered.

"For once…" She began, gritting her teeth in irritation at the situation. "Me and Minaka are on the same page." Takami raised her phone up to show the analyst a responsive text message from the head of MBI agreeing with Takami's orders.

"Yes ma'am. Right on it.!"

* * *

><p><em>'MBI HQ' <em>

The mad genius stood in a dark room, only the screen of his phone illuminated as his glasses glared down at the messages he has received. The head of his disciplinary squad was temporarily out of commission, his strongest asset down.

Panic slightly crept up on the mad genius as he pondered on who could've taken down the only other strongest sekirei in the city, excluding 08 and 01.

Composing himself, Minaka pressed the dial button on his phone to call the head of his security council.

"Initiate stage 2. No one gets in, no one gets out. Understood?" He ordered on the phone with a calm voice, receiving acknowledgment from his security commission.

The head of MBI decided to start stage 2 prematurely to much of his distaste; however, things will definitely heat up on the streets as sekirei and ashikabi have their attention diverted to the plan at hand.

"This sudden change in plans should really prove interesting." Minaka muttered as he sat in his seat waiting for the surveillance footage to pop up on screen as their satellites moved into position, soon everyone will know stage 2 has just begun.

* * *

><p><em>'Trunks'<em>

The young saiyan observed the helicopter leave from the safety of an alley several blocks down, the all so familiar logo on the helicopter further fueled his disgust as he watched it fly towards the massive clock tower. It was apparent to him that the silver haired woman was associated with MBI, this made the young saiyan go with one route…Izumo Inn.

He couldn't risk the chance of her being admitted to the hospital since the conglomerate has control of the city, it only mean a matter of time until they caught up with her.

This led Trunks to only one alternative…Izumo Inn, at least there he can keep an eye on her until she is stable.

The young prince looks down to the unconscious pink haired woman in his arms, he laid her down gently while covering her up with his overcoat after noticing her current lack of clothing.

Picking her back up, the young saiyan couldn't help but gaze into her face as if she was someone he knew, somehow she felt familiar to him and he couldn't understand why.

'Better get back, I'll explain the rest to the others.' Trunks thought as he carried the unconscious woman down the streets towards his home before three familiar women dropped from the rooftops to his surprise.

"TRUNKS!" Yashima and Yomi cried in unison as they quickly wrapped their arms around him while Miya stood silently in front of him with a concerned look as she eyed the woman in his arms.

"Err…Whats going on you guys?" He asked as he could feel they were worried, but the reason why completely escaped the young saiyan.

"We felt you disappear Trunks…" Yashima whispered while her face found her favorite spot in the middle of his back, relieved that her husband was unharmed and that was all that mattered to all three of them.

"We felt your presence grow before vanishing completely." Yomi added as she looked at the bundle in her beloved's arms.

"You had us worried." The scythe wielder finished as she gave her destined one a serious look, a look that signified how much she cared for him.

The young saiyan winced at the stress he caused the three but more shocked they could also sense his Ki.

'Dammit! I have to be more careful about these things.' Scolding himself before turning his attention to Miya who couldn't keep her eyes off the woman in his arms.

The Hannya of the North recognized the black uniform the pink haired woman wore as it was she wore a one similar years ago.

"What happened Trunks?" Miya asked her voice influx due to the slight undertone of her concern for her ashikabi, this question made both Yashima and Yomi stop to look at him; they both had the same question.

"She was attacked by a silver haired swordsman who wore a similar uniform." Trunks stated as his look turned more serious as he recalled. "When it got out of hand I stepped in." The young saiyan finished, earning shocked looks from the three of his 'wives' from his statement, especially Miya who immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Let's get her home so she can rest. I doubt putting her in a hospital will be a good idea judging MBI is after her." The young prince finished, interrupting all three's train of thought as he continued his way back to the house, he wasn't going to hear any objections, not until the woman in his arms recovers first.

The four walked on silence as they made their way back home, Yomi watched to her growing frustration as her beloved carried the woman with care but decided to say nothing as she gaze into the side of her ashikabi's face, his serious look made her drop the issue as she followed Yashima's move and gently latched at this undershirt.

Miya lagged behind as she stared at Trunks from behind, the thought gnawing at her as she tried to make sense of his earlier statement.

'How did he stop Karasuba?' The thought of her destined one meeting the bloodthirsty sekirei made her absolutey uneasy as she recalls the last time someone she cared for running into that woman.

'I'll kill her.' Miya promised to herself as her former personality began to sway her reason, she will do anything to ensure she doesn't lose the person she loves, she will even kill to make sure that doesn't happen. The Hannya of the North remained quiet as the pack made it to their destination, all three waiting for his excuse as to what happened earlier.

* * *

><p>Trunks gently laid the young woman on a sofa in the living room, thinking its better to keep an eye out for her when she wakes up. Without saying a word, the young saiyan made his way into his room to change while the others waited for him downstairs.<p>

Shortly after changing to his usual dress the young warrior headed back down into the kitchen, knowing that he would have to come up with a good explanation to the others as he was sure they were ready to question him.

His intuition was on its mark as he was met with worried faces from his three wives upon entering the kitchen before taking a seat across from them.

"I know you all must be wondering why I brought her back here and why I intervened. I honestly cant tell you why because I don't know myself." Trunks sighed as he pulled his long hair back, looking into their eyes as he spoke softly to them.

"I feel like I know her somehow. I don't know how, I just do." He finished as all three gave him the same look; they knew exactly what was going on. It was the bond and she must be his sekirei, they were sure of it. More importantly, however, their concerns were directed towards his statement of facing off from, which two could only assume, was another sekirei.

"Was the woman you fought a sekirei?" Yomi questioned as she voiced her and Yashima's shared thoughts.

"I think so. I can tell she wasn't human, that's for sure." The young saiyan answered, only again to be met with disbelieving looks from two of his 'wives'.

"HOW!?" Yomi screamed as the thought of her beloved fighting someone like her made her feel immediately worried. "Do you know how lucky you are!? You could have gotten yourself severely injured or worse…" Muttering the last word as she dropped her down, her eyes began to water at the thought of her ashikabi dead while Yashima instinctively held onto him, a subconscious gesture for her to ensure he is alive and safe currently.

"I have to agree with Yomi on this one Trunks." Miya added as her look grew more of worry towards her ashikabi, while her rage towards an old comrade screamed at her to exact revenge. "You shouldn't be so reckless."

"I know." Nodding in compliance to their implied request. "I'll be more careful you guys. Im sorry I made you worry." Continuing his statement as he felt disgusted with himself to put three he cared about in this situation, he stood up to leave as he decided to take a bath and calm his nerves until his scythe wielding wife blocked his path.

"Just what are you not telling us Trunks." She has had enough with holding back her thoughts, she wants him to let her in, surely she thought it wasn't anything he couldn't tell her at least.

"Lets just say im not from around here Yomi." Looking away from his 'wife' as he muttered his statement, hoping it would suffice for now as his 'wives' took note of his solemn expression at the entrance to the kitchen.

They could feel terrible sadness in his eyes as he stared at the ground.

"Why wont you tell us anything!?" Yomi began to cry, tears welled up as she couldn't believe he was avoiding the question.

"Im…sorry guys." Is all the young saiyan could muster as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Yomi, let him go for now." Miya interjected as she too felt like she was being pushed away, causing the scythe wielder to drop her head in defeat, covering her tear stained face as she quietly moved out of her ashikabi's way. "Trunks, the bath is ready for you if you would like to use it."

As if she was reading his mind, her soul mate gave a slow nod before exiting out of the room, all three wives sat in silence as they wondered about their destined one's past and why it seem to haunt their ashikabi.

"We should let him be for a while and not press the issure." Miya started as she gripped her kimono, feeling dejected by the turn of events. "He will tell us when he is ready. We have to be patient."

Yomi and Yashima sat quietly, giving a nod to acknowledge their landlords request, their faces stained by tears as they looked into their ashikabi's eyes. Only one thing mattered to the three as continued in silence, Trunks and right now even the unconscious sekirei in the living room didn't seem to exist at the moment, few moments later, the three dispersed back to their rooms quietly as they wanted to give Trunks space, except Miya, she treated the superficial wounds to the unconscious sekirei before making her way back to her own room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the young saiyan found himself outside on the porch overlooking the training grounds, the cold night sky casted a dark shadow over the warrior as he lost himself in his own mind.<p>

The light from the full moon overhead illuminated his lavender hair as he looked up at the stars, pondering on when would be a good time to tell them the truth or if he should for that matter. He was worried on how they would react, would they still accept him, could they accept a person who doesn't belong in this world and why should they?

These thoughts worried Trunks as he sat there silently.

'When the time is right I'll tell them.' Audibly exhaling slowly as he made up his mind, the time will come but until then its best to let it happen naturally. Again a warm smile forms on his face as he thinks about the three women that have changed his world and now, for some reason, he cant help but feel the same with the mysterious pink haired woman.

Suddenly, movement within the house breaks Trunks from his train of thought as he turned around to look and see, they were both surprised to see the person they were thinking about.

"Its you!" Both exclaimed in unison as they looked at one another with confusion.

The pink haired woman woke up moments before, confused as to where she was until noticing a familiar coat around her, her face went red upon realizing who the owner of the coat was as she felt his presence right outside. She couldn't believe she has finally come face to face with the man of her dreams, the one she chose over her comrades, her ashikabi.

"How do you know me?" Her destined one asked as he stood up, causing the young woman to wrap herself tighter in his coat as she thought about how to tell him.

"My…reaction. That's how I know you." Her crimson eyes stared right back into his deep blue ones as she answered him softly, just being this close to him has made her feel warmth she never knew was possible for the sekirei.

"Reaction?" Trunks questioned as he pondered on what that meant, his grow big as he recalls Yomi and Miya's explanation between sekirei and ashikabi. It all makes sense to the young saiyan now, much to his disbelief he understands why she feels familiar. He was her ashikabi.

Before he could utter another word the woman dropped to her knees right in front of him, her breathing become labored as her face turned red. He knew what this was by now but still knelt beside her placing an arm around her.

She couldn't control her reaction anymore it was to much for her; her heart beat faster as she looked at her destined one with love, hoping he will accept her. She gripped her trembling hands on his back as she inched her face closer to his, wanting to seal the bond with the one she was meant to.

The young saiyan was surprised with himself as he felt himself become more drawn to her as she close the distance between the two, finally, a moment of rationality breaks through as he stopped the process to ask her one thing.

"Are…Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked making the woman look as if she had just got rejected by the one man she could ever love before quickly continuing his case. "Wont we be married then? I mean…is that what you want?" He finished sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness to his own statement.

Her eyes shot wide as she couldn't believe what her destined one had just said, she will be his wife and that made her heart skip several beats as her soul rejoiced at the revelation.

Tears fall from her face as she quickly pulled Trunks into the kiss, moaning 'Yes!' as a vow and the kiss as the symbol of their marriage. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were as they touched for the first time, moaning more as she deepened the kiss further, she could feel his presence begin to grow inside her; his feelings, his love.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming surge energy begin to form at her back, giant red wings appeared, illuminating the ground in a red haze as her crest formed on the back of her neck, before gently pulling away from her long awaited kiss.

"These are the fists of my pledge, demolish the sorrows of ashikabi!" Raising her fists while looking with unwavering love to her man. "Sekirei no. 105 Benitsubasa. Im yours and yours alone my dear ashikabi." Finishing her norito as the feeling of bliss overcame her, she sat right next to her newly wedded husband. "Guess we are married now Trunks." She added, throwing her pink hair back before giving her shocked ashikabi a brief passionate kiss.

'Wow…she really didn't care about marrying me.' Is all the young saiyan could think, still trying to wrap his head around why this just happened, he wasnt complaining just couldn't believe it.

"Another one Trunks? Better not let Yomi find out." Miya giggled, interrupting the intimate occasion as she made her way in front of the two.

"Miya I…I…" The young saiyan stammered before his landlord/'wife' interrupted him once again.

"Its okay Trunks; however, my attention is to you Benitsubasa."

The 3rd disciplinary squad member narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her as she felt the aura began to get heavy, preparing herself for any possibility if something were about to happen.

"You work for MBI and are apart of the disciplinary squad am I correct." Miya inquired due to the sekirei's dress uniform from earlier today.

Nodding quietly as her answer, Benitsubasa waited patiently for the purple haired woman's response.

"I assume you want to live with Trunks now; however, I will not allow anyone associated with either groups to live under this house."

Benitsubasa was about to scream in protest before 01 quickly continued her statement. "I will however, allow you to stay if you renounce all connections to both groups. You can stay here if you quit MBI." Miya finished, earning a shocked look to her new rival.

"I QUIT!" Benitsubasa cried out hugging Trunks tightly as she sobbed into his muscular chest, her husband meant everything to her and the choice was easy for the sekirei, she was in love with him and the thought of being separated for even a second now crushed her to think.

"That's settled then!" The former disciplinary squad leader smiled before motioning the two to come in, hiding her slight jealously at the display in front of her. "Lets discuss the rules of the house and welcome to Izumo Inn Benitsubasa!"

* * *

><p><em>'MBI HQ'<em>

Minaka and Takami stare in disbelief at the screen from the surveillance footage, failing to make a coherent thought.

They watched a lavender haired prince disappear and reappear simultaneously knocking Karasuba through a wall as if it all transpired at once, their mouths dropped at the footage as neither could make heads or tails of how it happened.

"WHO IS HE!?" Takami screamed in fear as she watched the replay over and over again, still unable to figure out how it happened.

The mad genius started to sweat as he witnessed his new player in the game dominate his wild card.

'He could throw this plan into jeopardy! I cant allow that to happen!' Minaka thought trying to figure out what this person was here for until another thought crossed his mind.

"Capsules…" He muttered under his breath subconsciously connecting this unknown technology to the young man on the screen. 'That has to be it!' Realizing the connection once again. 'It has something to do with his technology. I have to acquire it and see what makes him tick!'

The mad genius thought of multiple routes before one formed the loudest in his head. "Bring in Natsuo!" He ordered over a microphone, if anyone could assess the best course of action it would be his analyst Natsuo.

"MINAKA!" Takami fumed as she punched the mad genius in the jaw, sending him careening across the floor as his face looked pale.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" She roared shaking his collar, she wasn't going anywhere until she knew everything he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Ch.9...end. Sorry guys for being a couple days late i had trouble on how i wanted this chapter to go. Beni's norito is unknown so improved and the bond connection when trunks slightly powered up was inspired by 'A monkey's feathers.' I gave it my own tweak of course but wanted to give credit where credit is due. I plan on pushing out 10 late friday/early saturday since now the conundrum has passed with this chapter momentarily. As always please review and let me know what you think of the story thus far and if you like it please feel free to fav and follow. I really do appreciate the support and good reviews from everyone and I'm very glad you all are enjoying it as much as i am. Until next time!-BobaRaptor._


	10. Shifting of Tides

**AN:** _Hey guys sorry for the long wait in the update i had some issues while moving over last weekend which made me put this to the side temporarily. But now I'm back and in full rhythm again. So expect the updates to be back to their usual times, Every couple of days usual no more than three. Anyway this takes a turn as it shows the abruptness to the enacted stage 2 of events as well more light to our Ashikabi's history to his four 'wives.' As always please feel free to fav and/or follow this story if you enjoy it and leave a review of what you think of the story thus far. Thank you for all the support and great reviews as always and without another word...enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

The morning sun started to rise, illuminating the young saiyan's dark room. The light passed by the small gap in the curtains, slowly growing as the minutes passed by.

Trunks scrunched his face in protest, a beam of light showered on his face, waking the young saiyan from his sleep. Blinking his eyes repeatedly as his vision began to refocus, he spots an obscure pink mass lying on his chest quietly.

The young saiyan became rigid as his eyes focused on the pink mass identifying it as Benitsubasa's pink hair. Her hair was down, spreading in all directions as most rested on Trunks chest while the remainder flowed off her exposed shoulder.

A blush forms across Trunks face as he realizes his new 'wife' was wearing his jacket and from his close observation, nothing else as the gripped the covers tightly with her soft hands and her perfectly toned legs intertwined with his.

He continued to watch her as she slept, flabbergasted by her exposure as she slept comfortably using him as a pillow.

The former disciplinary squad member snuck into his room after watching Miya retire to her own room, she remembers the landlady advising her to sleep with Yashima; however, she quickly refused the advice as she wanted to sleep with her husband.

A smile formed across her face as she quietly watched her destined one sleep, his lavender hair glowed from the moonlight out the window covering half his face as he breathed deeply in his sleep.

Her heart melted from the sight only making the need to be right next to him at that moment even greater as she quickly stripped off her attire and let her hair down. Her pink bangs dropped freely to the side as her crimson eyes glowed in the dark room.

The red sekirei eyed his jacket hanging on the closet door while she shook slightly from the drop in temperature in the room, making it a solution to her cold state.

Benitsubasa wrapped her ashikabi's jacket around her, a blush on her face; she could smell her beloved's scent as she crawled in the bed next to him.

Laying on his chest, she continued to watch her husband sleep, smiling as she recalled tonight's events and how happy things turned out. Never did she think she would ever be like this with anyone, but now she couldn't think of being like this with anyone else as her eyes became heavy before the former disciplinary squad member drifted off to sleep.

Benitsubasa woke up after several hours as she felt her pillow tighten, causing her to sit up slowly. Drool slipped down the right side of her cheek while the red sekirei rubbed her eyes.

Trunks eyes shoot wide as he watches her sit up, his eyes stare at his jacket covering her small breasts before trailing down her defined abdomen before resting at a clear area above her inner sanctum.

The young saiyan quickly turned his head away from the view, trying to suppress his carnal desires that his saiyan instincts ordered him to oblige.

"Morning." She yawned, stretching her arms up causing the jacket to expose her small breasts that glistened with sweat underneath.

"M…Morning." Trunks responded keeping his hard stare at the opposite wall in concentration, his look was one of impending danger.

"I…think we should head down now. Breakfast should be ready soon." Finding a solution from his compromising situation while getting up from the bed away from the brawling beauty.

Benitsubasa was cut short from her response as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Her husband's torso was completely exposed as he stood up from the bed turning his back on the red sekirei. She stared in amazement at his godly physique, the muscles on his back overlapped on another several times winding down and out, leading to his broad shoulders that to had chords of muscles intertwined.

She couldn't help but greatly appreciate the sight as she thought she was looking at a masterpiece, a pinnacle of fitness that looked as if it were carved from marble by a master sculptor.

Blood trickled down her nose, the sight before intensified her lustful intentions with her ashikabi, causing her mouth to hang slightly open as she quietly sat at the bed; her mind on temporary leave. Her thoughts of an intimate setting were cut short as her attention was grabbed to the countless scars that covered her destined one's body.

Benitsubasa now turned to shock, she couldn't figure out how somehow could carry such trauma on their body and still live, most notably, the massive burn scar on rested between his shoulder blades.

Her expression then turned solemn as she thought of his past and the indescribable pain he had to endure. The red sekirei bit her thumb in frustration, wishing she could've been there; thinking she could've made a difference somehow.

Pulling a black tank top over his head the shirt gripped tightly on his muscular physique, covering up the painful mementos of his battle scarred past. Trunks kept his face away from Benitsubasa, still battling his instincts at the moment before finally taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'll meet you downstairs." The young saiyan stated as he quickly made his way out of the compromising scenario, his eyes might have been ones of pure focus and determination; however, his face was red as to tell a different story.

"Miya has some spare clothes for you over there." Pointing over to a folded kimono before continuing his exit.

The former disciplinary squad member stared at the color, red, she mused while holding the kimono up to inspect to see if it was to her own taste.

'Not bad..' Benitsubasa thought as she pulled her arms through the sleeves, ignoring the bottoms as she put on her black spandex instead that fit firmly around her muscular thighs.

Resting her hand on the door her hand placed over her heart as she wanted to her ashikabi to open himself up to her, no one else mattered to her anymore except for Trunks, she couldn't possibly care of anyone else and didn't regret the overwhelming hold he seemed to have over the former squad member.

'It will be just you and me, nothing will ever hurt you again! I swear it!' Gritting her teeth as she stared at the ground before sliding the bedroom door open to follow after her husband downstairs.

"Morning Miya, Yashima." The young saiyan greeted with a smile as he entered the kitchen where his two 'wives' were as they prepared breakfast for everyone early this morning.

"Good morning." Miya answered with a warm smile as her hands continued to move freely amongst the countertop.

"Good morning Trunks!" Yashima smiled as she brushed her light brown hair behind her ears, her gaze turned warm at the sight of her destined one, his cheerful expression made her feel content to the worries that plagued her from the last night. Everyone unknowingly shared the same thought, laying restlessly in their dark rooms as they silently thought of the danger their ashikabi put himself in as he brought home an unconscious woman in his arms.

The thought of him confronting a sekirei on his own didn't sit well with any of three as they feared the possibilities of what could happen next time if he decided to take matters into his own hands once again.

The three felt overwhelming relief when they discovered he was unharmed; however, their husband might not be so fortunate next time, and that, worried the three to no end.

'I'll be there.' They all thought separately before resting their eyes, preparing for the new rules that will take effect the next morning.

"After breakfast, I would like you to take either Yomi or Yashima with you to the grocery store to shop for ingredients for dinner tonight Trunks." The landlady spoke shifting her gaze onto her ashikabi with her ruby eyes, still speaking with her iconic smile before catching the sight of the newest member appearing in her peripheral.

"Eh? Why cant I go?" The crimson sekirei questioned with a frustrated look at her landlord as she locked her arm around her ashikabi's arm, blushing as her hand rested on his tight muscular arm.

"The kimono suits you very well." Miya started as her eye slightly twitched at the sight in front of her, wishing their spots were traded at the moment so she to could be next to him. "I have some things I need you to do here and some questions regarding MBI if you don't mind."

"That can wait when I get back." Benitsubasa scoffed while waving her free hand as to dismiss the request, a dark aura began to grow visibly behind her landlord, which caused the sekirei to laugh nervously at the sight as a demonic visage appeared in front of her.

"I think Trunks would appreciate you helping out Benitsubasa and further more." Miya paused as the demonic mask grew to towering heights in front of her new, now nervous, tenant before continuing her statement. "Must you forget who was the former leader of the disciplinary squad? I think it would be in your best interest to agree." A slight grin formed from her last statement as proof of her former-self making a slight appearance to verbal confrontation.

"I…err…right!" A drop of sweat rolled down the side of the crimson sekirei's face while she laughed nervously in compliance to Miya's wishes before turning to face Trunks who already face palmed at the scene in front of him.

"Straight there and back right Trunks?" Benitsubasa questioned as she tried to quickly change the topic, the dark aura slowly dissipating from the kitchen as the three women stood there watching their beloved groan to himself.

"Right…" The young saiyan sighed in defeat while taking a seat at the table, he knew this was a conversation he shouldn't interject to.

"Just there and back Benitsubasa." He finished as he smiled nervously to his new 'wife' who pressed her chest closer to his arm she gripped.

"You can call me Beni for short my dear Trunks." She purred into his ear, her blush growing deeper as her breath tickled her ashikabi's ear causing the young saiyan to sit upright in a jolt.

"Right! Beni!" He exclaimed nervously, the sensation from her breath made the saiyan swordsman blush profusely as his mind went to images of recent events in his room earlier this morning.

Benitsubasa giggled at her destined one's reaction, his reactions melted her heart making it impossible for her to stop her own teasing as her instincts wanted more from him.

"H…Hey B…Beni…could…could you not do that!?" Yashima squeaked, feeling jealous at the sight in front of her, she was shocked that she voiced her frustrations to her newest rival in such a manner as if the training with Miya and Yomi seemed to bring out a little bit of confidence in small doses.

"ONLY TRUNKS CAN CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" The former disciplinary squad member snarled, her quick reaction was similar to a vicious guard dog, puppy like to its owner but quickly changing to strangers, causing the hammer wielding sekirei to cower next to Miya for protection as her eyes began to water.

"You don't have shout." Trunks groaned while cupping his ears in response to sudden jump in volume, it felt like his eardrums busted.

"Sorry…" His new 'wife' muttered sheepishly while covering her mouth in embarrassment for the outrage in front of her ashikabi. "Its just...that name is a bit embarrassing…" She whispered, her eyes glancing at Trunks before averting their gaze away in embarrassment.

"I don't have to call you by that if you don't want me to." Trunks replied, still rubbing his traumatized ears, raising an eyebrow at the way Benitsubasa was squirming next to him at the table.

"Only you…" She started quietly, her ruby eyes again found their asylum in his blue ones. "I want only you to call me by that name." Finishing her statement her hand gripped the top of her red kimono, fighting the embarrassment; but making sure her wish was verbalized.

"Err…I guess I can do that then." Changing his gaze away from the nervous woman next to him, the temperature of his face increased as he couldn't help but feel drawn to the gorgeous woman seated next to him.

Benitsubasa sighed with relief as she felt a huge step was made in their relationship while ignoring the visible tick mark on the back of Miya's head and a terrified yet frustrated Yashima silently protesting in safety.

"Breakfast is about ready." Miya started as she turned her attention the trembling sekirei next to her. "Will you please get the others to come down Yashima?" The question jolted the sekirei from her terrified stated as she quickly nodded in compliance before quickly making her out the kitchen and up the stairs to notify the other tenants.

A few moments pass, Yashima comes down with Kagari and Uzume, the two yawn to themselves as they made their way into the kitchen causing. A certain scythe wielder was not present within the group causing both Miya and Trunks to look out of the kitchen in puzzlement.

"Where's Yomi?" The two questioned in unison while looking at Yashima for the answer.

"She said she was going to skip breakfast this morning." The hammer sekirei answered, her eyes turn to sadness, knowing the reasons why Yomi decided not to be present this morning, earning a concerned look from her ashikabi.

"I'll go check on her." Trunks stated as he began to get up from his seat before Miya motioned him stayed.

"I think its best we leave her alone for now Trunks." She replied while raising her hand up in a stop like motion. "I'll save her plate so when she does get hungry she has something to eat."

This caused they young saiyan to slowly sit down in reluctance, his face a blank stare as he eyed the table in front of him trying to figure out Yomi's peculiar absence.

'Was I being to cold last night?' Trunks thought as his plate was presented in front of him.

"Yo Trunks." Kagari stated, jolting the swordsman out his thoughts momentarily to listen. "I need to talk to you later if you got a minute." The fire sekirei finished as he narrowed his eyes to his newest partner in their endeavors, trying to silently tell him it pertains about their nightly outing.

"All right then." Trunks nodded, Kagari's message was received successfully to young saiyan as he had a good idea what the message meant; however, three wives eyed the quick conversation in curiosity at the serious tone they both exchanged.

"What is it about?" Benitsubasa questioned rudely at Kagari causing the sekirei to jump in surprise by her inquisition.

"N…Nothing really just…" Kagari started as sweat began to pour from his brow, which only made the crimson sekirei's eyes narrow at the display. "It…Its information about a new job opportunity." Kagari lied as he shook his head, agreeing with himself in a vain attempt to dismiss the sudden interrogation.

"Speaking of which Trunks how is your job going at the café?" Miya questioned, taking a seat next to the young saiyan, changing the focus of the conversation from the fire sekire to a now exhausted looking Trunks.

"Its going…fine." The young saiyan sighed trying to quickly get his mind away from the trials and tribulations his workplace brings him daily, he couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact the he had two days off for the weekend and hopes to not even think of that place while he is off.

"I bet you're grabbing all sorts of attention with that uniform you where." Uzume teased as she felt necessary to finally join in on the conversation.

"Lets not start this Uzume!" The young saiyan groaned as he grabbed his long lavender hair in frustration, causing everyone at the table to laugh at his expense again before turning their attention to their meals.

"Thanks for the food!"

* * *

><p><em>'Yomi's room'<em>

The scythe wielder sat quietly on her bed, bags formed under her eyes from the restless night trying to figure out why he pushed her away.

Yomi pulled her legs closer to her chest as she recalls her destined one's last statement.

'Lets just say im not from around here.'

His statement left her with a plethora of unanswered questions as she tried to figure out why a need of secrecy around her, shouldn't he trust her? All she wanted was for him to let her in.

A tear dropped between her legs as she hesitantly recalled a particular dream from her ashikabi's memory.

'Does it have anything to do with Gohan?' She thought while remembering her beloved crying in agony at the loss of his best friend, the sight always shattered her heart every time the scythe wielding sekirei thought about it.

Yomi wanted to help but every time she seem to take one step closer it was like Trunks took a step further back, his heart felt so close yet out of reach which made her feel her efforts will always gain the same fruitless result.

"Please." She whispered to herself as if she were talking to her beloved. "Find it in you to let me in. I don't care where you're from, I just want you to stay with me." She whimpered the last part as fresh tears began to fall freely down her face before voices outside her window broke her from her depressing thoughts.

She watched as everyone made their way to the front, Trunks and Yashima seemed to be ready to leave for some reason making the scythe wielder crack her window open to listen in.

"Yashima has the list for the ingredients Trunks. Please be sure to make it back here before some of it start to spoil." The landlord stated warmly while moving her soft hand to the young saiyan's cheek before gently kissing the side of his face making her ashikabi blush the gesture.

'THAT BITCH!' Both Benitsubasa and a silently observant Yomi fumed inwardly at the sight before the crimson sekirei decided to make her move as well.

"Straight there and back. Down keep me waiting to long Trunks." Benitsubasa ordered as she pulled her destined one's head down for a deep kiss; her soft lips met his causing her wings to form for moment as the two kissed.

'As if I'll let some purple haired bitch pull one over on me!' She thought after reluctantly pulling away from the young swordsman.

"R…Right! Straight there and back I think I got it you two." Trunks stammered as he turned and waved goodbye his two 'wives'.

'They are going to be the death of me!' Sighing to himself in thought while starting his route to the store.

"Be safe!" Miya and Benitsubasa waved as they watched the two walk down the street, before making their way back inside the house, Miya didn't quite trust the new tenant given her former affiliation; however, she was certain to figure out who she is while Trunks was out.

'I'll fucking kill her!' Yomi screamed inwardly after witnessing some pink haired woman kiss her beloved so passionately; however, that thought was put to the side momentarily as she watched Yashima and Trunks walk down the street.

"I'm not letting you pull one over me either Yashima!" The scythe wielder growled, her jealousy increasing as she leapt out the window and quickly followed to the two on the rooftops.

"I'll deal with that flat chested bitch later." Yomi snarled while jumping from rooftop to rooftop, spying on what seemed to her to be an intimate outing that should've been only reserved for her in her own mind.

* * *

><p><em>'Elsewhere'<em>

Cell phones and billboards began displaying pictures of a long lavender haired man, a statement of challenge with a reward of special privileges to anyone who could defeat the man displayed.

This challenge was sent to every ashikabi in the city, all thinking quite interesting for the turn of events in the game. Mutsu watched on the screen as both he and Hayato recalled their unexpected encounter with the swordsman.

"I think we should go to MBI." Hayato started, continuing his stare at the display while confusing his sekirei that were seated in his luxurious room.

"Why go to MBI about this?" Mutsu asked as he crossed his arms in question at his ashikabi's statement.

"They seem like they could use the extra help and besides joining forces with MBI could be beneficial to us in this plan." The young boy finished as he reclined back in his chair, his mind raced as he mused at the prospect for revenge at what that man did to him and Mustu.

'He has a weakness.' Biting his thumb in thought as everyone in his room stared at lavender swordsman up on display, reading his name and description.

'Trunks…'

* * *

><p>"So he is somewhere in north district eh?" The west district ashikabi questioned, walking down the street with all his sekirei as they searched for the lavender haired swordsman depicted on his cell phone.<p>

"Whats the plan Sanada!?" Shijime cheered as she latched onto her destined one's back, forcing him to carry her as the ensemble walked.

"Are we gonna fight?" Chiyo questioned as a maniacal grin formed across her face, she hasn't spilled anyone's blood lately as her bloodlust rivaled the black sekirei.

"Maybe…" Sanada began, closing his phone as he scanned the area around a shopping district. "I just want to talk to him first but I might have to kick his ass if he doesn't answer my questions." The west district ashikabi finished, puffing his chest out of his jacket in proclamation to his rugged nature.

Sanada wanted to meet Trunks to figure out why the man had a bounty on his head from MBI, also the prospect of getting ahead in the game for his sekirei's sake made his object all the more a priority to the ashikabi.

As if destiny woven the fabric for a chance encounter, Sonada froze as he eyed their target exiting a grocery store with a shorthaired woman next to him.

"So he is an ashikabi." Raising an eyebrow as he eyed the shorthaired woman's gigantic hammer, a tell tale sign that she most likely wasn't human which could only lead to one conclusion, a sekirei.

"Is that him?" Kujika questioned as she stared at the young man exiting the store, his appearance matching the picture exactly.

"Yep, lets go greet our new friend." Grinning as he and his group made their way to his position.

* * *

><p><em>'Shopping District<em>'

The young saiyan made his way out of the grocery store after collecting everything Miya wrote down for the couple to gather.

"Think we got everything?" Trunks asked as he looked down next to Yashima who quickly reread the list that was given to her.

"Yep!" Nodding happily before tucking the list back in her pocket, being alone with Trunks made her ecstatic as this was one of the best days she is had so far without it being the day her husband winged her of that fateful night.

Yashima couldn't help but feel a growing sensation in her chest. She couldn't help but want more from Trunks as their date went perfect so far for her, she enjoyed the small talk they had as they made their way to store, content on him allowing her to hug his muscular arm that made the sensation grow even more; but content on just being next to him like she was.

"Better head back before we get an earful from those two." Trunks joked as he carried the supplies in his free hand, receiving a content nod from his 'wife' that hugged his other arm.

Yashima pushed her face against his arm as the two made their way out, unaware of the abrupt stop, She looked up to his Trunks face turn to a look of pure concentration as he stared across the street.

The sekirei gave a quizzical look before shifting her gaze to a group of people advancing towards them.

"Looks like we have company." The young saiyan said keeping his eyes locked at the male carrying a girl on his back, he sensed the six females around him were as strong as Yashima as the ensemble approached.

"Yo!" The black haired man shouted as he waved his hand at the two, greeting the couple as he stopped a few meters away, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Youre Trunks right?" He asked, putting the girl down from his back who whined in protest before settling next to his side.

"Yea? Why do you ask?" Trunks questioned his eyes narrowed at three particular women at his side as he sensed killing intent from them. "Who are you?"

"The names Sonada Nishi." He said proudly, pounding his fist to his chest before continuing his statement. "And I want to know exactly what you did to MBI for them to be so pissed off that they issued a bounty for your head."

"A BOUNTY FOR HIS HEAD!?" Yomi couldn't keep herself together as she dropped from the rooftop earning a shocked look from everyone except her ashikabi, he sensed her earlier but decided to let it go as he was certain she had her reasons.

'Damn Minaka!' The young saiyan gritted his teeth as he knew he would make himself a target but hoped the CEO would've chose a lesser route.

"Yes ma'am, that man over there just became public enemy number one." Sonada pointed with a smile, causing both Yashima and Yomi to tremble with rage, they dared anyone to even try to harm even a hair on their husband.

"Seems you're here to collect the bounty then huh?" Trunks questioned at Sonada, his blue eyes glancing at the ashikabi's sekirei. "Seven on three seems a bit unfair don't you think?" The young saiyan finished as his blue eyes met again the man in question, the tension in the air grew to the point it could be cut with a butter knife.

"You look so sure of yourself man, I wouldn't start to get it in my head that I could win if I were you." The west district ashikabi grinned as his fists tightened for the unavoidable confrontation.

"You need to get out here Trunks!" The scythe wielder shouted, pointing her blade at the group in front of her, her instincts to protect her ashikabi drove her at this point in time.

"Im not going anywhere Yomi." Her beloved replied his eyes narrowed at one of the mysterious women as she shifted her weight slightly.

"IDIOT!" Yomi screamed shifting her stance ever so slightly while Yashima took a battle ready posture next to her. "FINE! Whatever happens you do not interfere. Promise me!" She finished keeping her glare at the women in front of her.

"I cant promise you that either Yomi." The saiyan swordsman stated softly, his response only making the two sekirei worries peak to new heights.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE!" The scythe wielder ordered in a demanding tone, the altercation was turning to the worst as she feared what would happen to her beloved, she was about to order him again until one of the women leapt to the air towards the three.

"IM GLAD YOURE STAYING IT WILL BE MUCH EASIER TO KILL YOU INSTEAD OF HUNTING YOU DOWN FIRST!" The woman screamed in joy, lashing a whip like weapon towards the scythe wielder.

"Sekirei number 17 Yuna. Hope youre ready to die!" Her whip wrapped around Yomi's scythe, creating a pivot point for Yuna to swing to her flank, surprisingly, she watched as a giant hammer swung over her head barely missing by millimeters before her comrades Chiyo and Hatae entered the mix.

Both women swinging their blades in mid air to catch the hammer sekirei, causing Yashima to jump back from the attacks, a loud boom echoed throughout the street as people around the spectacle fled screaming in horror at the devastation. A crater formed under their blades as the concrete gave way to the force of impact.

"Yomi! Yashima!" Trunks yelled as he was readying himself to stop this conflict in one move until both his 'wives' beckoned him to stay out of it.

"This is our fight at least give us that." Yomi held her ground, resolute at her endeavor to protect her beloved.

"We'll protect you Trunks." Yashima added as she twirled her massive hammer at her opponents before readying her counter.

The young saiyan only clenched his fists in frustration as he admired their honor; however, worried at their opponent's upper hand in numbers. Trunks nodded in compliance to much of his own dislike, he decided to monitor their Ki and when things turn to the tipping point then he will quickly jump in.

"At least youre keeping the others back while they fight." The young saiyan stated coldly as he turned his glare towards Sonada. "Cant you call one of them off to make it more fair?"

"One of those three? Sorry man but they hardly listen to me." Sonada sighed as he pointed at his three engaged in combat before continuing. "This could've been avoided you know?"

"How? You came after us if I remember correctly." Trunks spat as he turned his eyes back to the fight, he couldn't help but admire his 'wives' skill at their specialty before growing more concerned as the fight dragged on, he knew they couldn't keep it up for long, not with those odds.

"That was all Yuna's doing, but since she is my sekirei I should have to take blame for it as well." Pointing at his battle crazed companion who was lashing her whip at a blinding rate, keeping the scythe wielder on constant defense. "I just wanted answers on what you did, the bounty was a bonus but not my ultimate goal." Sonada finished causing Trunks to relax slightly at his statement.

"Let's just say my encounters with MBI were not beneficial to the company by any means." The young saiyan answered vaguely, hoping the answer would suffice the west district ashikabi's inquiry before continuing to look at the rooftops towards the battle.

"Fair enough." Sonada sighed, putting his hands in his jacket pockets before also joining the rest at the battle overhead.

The scythe wielder leapt back once again to avoid the strike delivered from her opponent, her silver danced in the air in slow motion as she shifted her head from a strike.

'I need an opening.' Yomi thought as she kept a close eye on her comrade/rival on an adjacent rooftop with the other two women.

Yashima ducked to the side, barely missing Chiyo's scythe as it grazed her tricep a thin trail of blood moved down the hammer sekirei's arm as winced at the pain momentarily before jumping upward to avoid Hatae's strike from behind. Chiyo launched the same attack again in mid air; however, Yashima already knew an opening from her spars with her own scythe-wielding rival.

Yashima parried the blow to the side, causing her opponent to be knocked of balance as she now overextended her body kept shifting to the side completely leaving the area unguarded. Yashima took the moment of opportunity as she swung her hammer back around her hip, sending a catastrophic blow to her opponent's side.

Chiyo cried out in pain as the hammer connected, her ribs cracked from the blow as the momentum sent her careening down to the pavement before resting on the ground in front of her ashikabi unconscious.

Trunks watched as Sonada quietly grabbed his unconscious sekirei before quickly returning his gaze back overhead. His fears were realized as he sensed his 'wives' Ki start to drop drastically, he knew they couldn't sustain the output they were generating and feared for the worst as their levels dropped critically.

An all to familiar feeling crept up on the young saiyan swordsman as he watched Yomi and Yashima crash to the ground next to him, his 'wives' dropped to their knees panting from exhaustion, their faces were concentrating on not losing consciousness at this point.

"Its over now. There's no need to continue Sonada." Trunks pleaded, trying to reason to the ashikabi while containing his fury at the enraging sight in front of him.

"Sorry again man, when it comes down to it we are still part of the game which means." Sonada started as he motioned both Hatae and Yuna to deliver the final blows to their opponents. "They must be terminated."

"Tr…Trunks…Im sorry." Yomi teared as she kept trying to catch her breath her legs have given up on her as she now leaned on her scythe for support.

"Get out of…here." Yashima panted her upper body could not sustain her hammers weight as she dropped it to the ground, wishing she could've spent more time with her ashikabi while preparing for her departure.

Both sekirei didn't want it to end this way as they knelt there with tears in their eyes, however, a huge gust of wind erupted in front of them, brushing the tears of their faces as they watched in their husband standing over them.

"Trunks?" Both whimpered in unison as they stared at their ashikabi's blues eyes, his gaze was one of pure rage that would shake even the bravest of foes to their core.

'Never again!' The young saiyan thought while trying his best to restrain his anger at what was about to be an execution before slowly moving his hand up, palm facing outward towards the group in front of him.

Trunks stare was deathly cold as his palm faced Sonada's party, causing everyone to look confused at the gesture in front of him; Sonada was about to speak until the young saiyan cut him off.

"We are done here." His eyes twitched in rage as it took everything he had to not lose control at this moment, causing Yomi and Yashima to look in awe at the brave display in front of them; however, nothing could prepare them for what quickly followed.

"Goodbye! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Trunks shouted while pushing his hand slightly forward in the air, the ground beneath his feet cracked and cratered resembling the sound of a sonic boom before a vortex blast of wind funneled and followed out of the young saiyan's hand, enveloping the group with overwhelming turbulence.

Yomi and Yashima stared in shock as they watched rubble defy gravity around their beloved before disintegrating into the air, nothing could've made them prepare for the spectacle they were witnessing at that very moment.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLLL!?" Sonada screamed, everyone of his sekirei including himself stared wide eyed in shock as all seven of them were sent flying at tremendous speeds across several blocks as if violently carried by a transparent tornado before finally resting on produce stands several blocks away in south district, on the other side of the city.

The young saiyan slowly lowered his hand, still reeling in anger as his open palm turned to a fist. Trunks finally regained control after moment, taking a long breath as a sign of his accomplishment before turning to face his two 'wives' who were now staring with their mouths hanging open.

Neither of the two could believe what they just witnessed as they still knelt there trying to process what happened.

"I…Tr..?" Both muttered in unison before collapsing on the ground unconscious, the exhaustion and sudden excitement overwhelmed the sekireis' minds as they laid there motionless.

The young saiyan said nothing as he quietly and gently put both sekirei over his shoulders, he easily carried their weapons and groceries in both hands and he silently made his way back home.

'I almost lost it again back there.' Is all Trunks thought as he walked the streets, his rage almost became uncontrollable when witnessing both Yomi and Yashima in danger.

He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes as he walked trying to clear his head of the scene that recently transpired as he walked back to their home.

* * *

><p><em>'Izumo Inn'<em>

The former disciplinary squad member paced back in forth in the living room as she frustratingly waited for her husband to return.

"He should have been back by now!" She whined gripping her pink hair while shaking her head in irritation, until hearing the front door slide open.

The crimson sekirei raced towards the hallway to meet her husband, as she felt elated seeing his face once again; however, her face contorted to a hint of jealousy when she saw him carrying two unconscious women on his shoulders, completely ignoring the fact that he also carried their weapons in both hands.

"Trunks, what happened?" Miya asked in a concerned voice, both she and Benitsubasa watched as he gently laid the two sekirei on the couch, resting their weapons on the wall opposite to them before reaching for a brown bag in his jacket's breast pocket.

"Have them take these when they wake up Miya." Trunks stated as he handed his purple haired 'wife' to beans in her hands. "I'm going upstairs to clear my head. I wont be there for dinner tonight I'm sorry." He finished as he laid the groceries on the floor before heading up the stairs to his room.

"Trunks…" Both Miya and Benitsubasa spoke softly in unison as they worried what was troubling their husband.

"I'm sorry you two. I'll explain later but now is not the time." The young saiyan muttered barely audible as he continued to his room.

Trunks meditated quietly for several hours in his room, trying to get a better hold of his conflicted mind as his saiyan instincts screamed for him to obliterate his adversaries.

'I wont be like them. I'm not ruthless like those androids!' He thought before continuing onto his semi meditative state, sleep crept up on the young warrior a few hours later as he laid in his bed in deep sleep, his mind racing at conflicting thoughts and emotions.

Unknown to him, his sekirei were already finished with dinner and they all sat in the living room, all sharing the same thought as to what could've pushed their destined one to the edge; however, two of four had a pretty good idea.

"I couldn't believe it! It was like everything happened in slow motion!" Yomi squeaked as she and Yashima recounted to the other two what happened earlier today.

Their recap left both Miya and Benitsubasa completely flabbergasted by the description of sheer power their ashikabi possessed.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" The Hannya of the North asked in a disbelieving tone at the two in front of her, she already was shocked at the medicinal efficiency that the beans her soul mate handed to her possessed but now this revelation made things even more confusing to both former disciplinary squad members.

"We're sure." Both Yomi and Yashima nodded in confirmation before a lustful smile enveloped the scythe wielding and hammer sekirei, recalling the display woken up their carnal desires as they watched their destined one dominate their opponents with ease.

"He's…amazing." Yomi whispered as she hugged herself, wishing her arms were located around Trunks torso; Yashima thought the same thing as she squirmed next to her rival.

Her chest began to ache as her heart raced from recent events, both wanted to be with their beloved at that very moment.

"If what you say is true then it seems he was very upset. I think we all should leave him be again tonight everyone. He needs to be alone." Miya stated as she gripped her own chest, feeling his trouble state through their bond made her want to hold him; however, rationality took over as she opposed her own desires and wants.

"It was terrifying.." The scythe wielder turned her gaze into a sad expression.

"Ive never seen him act like that before, it was as if he turned into another person." Shivering at the frightful thought before nodding reluctantly at Miya's request.

All four sekirei sat quietly in a solemn state before silently making their way to their respective rooms, to much of their own protest they were willing to give their ashikabi the space he needed after today.

Unbeknownst to all four, they would be sharing again another memory of their destined one as they drifted off to sleep, thinking of the one person that mattered to the sekirei.

* * *

><p><em>'Trunks Dream'<em>

"What is this?" They all questioned in unison, the landscape was again one of devastation. They observed as they stood in the middle of a city turned to rubble, buildings showed weather as they leaned over to the side in the midday sun almost ready to topple over a the slightest breeze.

"How are we all here?" Yomi questioned, an earthquake cut the rest off from their response before being enveloped in blinding light.

Everyone closed their eyes to shield themselves from debris, their screams tuned out by the overwhelming sound of destruction as everything around the epicenter of the blast evaporated from the heat.

The light settled and what the four sekirei saw next, left them in complete and utter shock. They stared horrified at the scene in front of them, their ashikabi's once dead best friend was huddled behind a small wall, cradling at an unconscious and badly injured young Trunks.

They covered their mouths as they saw his severed arm lay next to his body, Gohan winced silently at the pain as both he and Trunks were riddled with cuts and bruises that seem to defy reason for them to be alive.

"TRUNKS!" The four shouted as they huddled over the two warriors, their trembling hands moved through their young husband as if they were ghosts.

Tears fell freely from their faces as they tried in vain effort to touch their destined one, until they heard voices ahead of them a few meters away.

"You think we got him?" A female voice spoke in a sarcastic tone, causing the four women to glare in pure hatred at her statement.

"I don't know, did you hear any yells or anything like that?" A male voice replied who looked like a twin to the blonde haired female next to him, the sekirei watched in trembling hatred at the conversation the two mysterious individuals were having.

"No."

"Then we didn't get him."

"How do you know? He's tough. He probably wouldn't yell anyway."

"That would bite if we got him and didn't know it."

"Huh? Why? What difference would it make?"

"Cause then we'd never know if we got him or not."

"Yea…I guess you're right, that would suck…man." The blonde female sighed as she kicked some rubble aside in disappointment; this gesture set all four sekirei off as they lost control of their emotions.

'How could they think this was a game? They nearly killed Trunks!' The four split up into two groups at breakneck speeds all trying in vain efforts to land a single hit on the ghostly apparitions.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT TRUNKS!" Yashima cried as she swung her hammer at the brunette man in front of her, her weapon went through him as if he were a mirage.

"DIEEE!" Benitsubasa screamed with tears as she pounded her fist into the ground, the earth beneath the young man shook and gave way but the young man stood there as if nothing happened.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Yomi slashed, flailing widely like a wild animal as her blade went through the blonde apparition.

"Stand back." Miya stated with a chilling voice causing all three to nod as they jumped several meters back from the two. Her sword unsheathed, she raised over head before slicing downwards with all her might, her cold face sported silent tears as the attack formed a blast that stretched a couple of miles.

They stood there, their anger and hatred peaked when noticing the root of their rage both stood there unharmed, as if they were hitting nothing but air.

"What now?" The blonde asked resting her hands on her hips, completely unaware of the numerous attempts for both of their lives.

"Lets go home." The young man answered with a smile before the ghostly duo vanished into the blue-sky overhead.

The four sekirei stood there for a moment before making their way back to their destined one, absolute frustration gripped the group as they could do was watch, hoping this nightmare would end.

They watched in sheer horror as Gohan crawled towards young Trunks lifeless body while screaming in agony. They still couldn't fathom how the two could survive the wounds that were inflicted on their now battle scarred bodies, the four silently hovered over the young boy, gripping the dirt next to his hand as they watched his best friend crawl next to him.

Gohan pulled out a familiar bag as he opened it with his mouth, dropping only one senzu bean to the ground that four immediately noticed.

"Just like my arm…only one left." Straining the last part as he inched closer to the young Trunks. "Now Gohan, what would your father do?" He questioned to himself as he laid next to the young boy.

"Hey little bro, you…were…great. Here…swallow it Trunks. You got to live!" Gohan muttered as he pushed the bean into the young boys mouth before his eyes lost their color and the battle-ridden warrior collapsed from exhaustion.

The four stood there as the scene instantly changed in front of them, the rubble turned to a barren wasteland as the four sekirei were encased in a massive dust cloud.

"WHERE ARE WE!?" Benitsubasa shouted as she shielded her eyes from the blowing dirt.

The dust cloud started to disappear a few moments later and the four could see their destined one as they knew him except he was wearing unrecognizable armor.

They smiled as saw his long hair blow in the wind, his god like physique showing under the blue attire that covered most of his body.

Their smiles were short lived as they instantly turned to despair, they watched as a yellowish heat beam pierce through their ashikabi's chest and exit out the back leaving a gigantic hole in the center that could show all four's expression if viewed from the other side.

"NO!" They screamed as their worst fears were realized at that very moment, they watched in agony and horror as their ashikabi dropped slowly to ground, dark crimson blood pooled out from his mouth as he laid dying.

"No,no,no,no,no." Yomi pleaded as she knelt beside her beloved, the whites of her eyes were large and her pupils small as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You cant die Trunks. You…cant!" Yashima cried as she stared at his lifeless eyes that stared into an abyss.

"Tr…unks!" Miya squeaked, her emotions gave way as the scene was to much for the pillar to bear anymore, the hurt overcame the sekirei as she knelt over his head trying to touch him but again yielding the same results from earlier, Miya frantically clawed at the ground trying to touch her ashikabi every failed attempt added to her catatonic state.

"I cant lose you. Not after finally having you!" Benitsubasa knelt there, placing her shaky hands on her face before screaming in horror as they watched more blood come out of their beloved's mouth. Their world went dark yet again as they woke from their worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>'Dream End'<em>

Trunks jolted from his sleep, gripping his chest as the ghostly sensation of his past reached out and touched him in his dream.

The young saiyan sighed in relief as he realized he was just reliving a nightmare, he rose from his bed wearing pajama pants with his family's logo on the side while throwing a black tank top over his exposed torso.

Now a fully dressed man, Trunks made his way to the door a slight feeling of uneasiness crept up on him as he slowly moved his hand to the knob, before being tackled by his four 'wives' on the other side.

The saiyan swordsman gave a confused look as all four looked at him with tear stained faces, even Miya who was supposed to be composed looked completely compromised at the moment.

"DON'T DIE!" They cried, shocking him completely at the statement as they clutched tighter to his clothing, making sure they could feel him once again.

"Please…don't." Yashima whimpered as she finished everyone else's concerns with her last request.

"Die? What do you mean? I'm not dying?" Trunks interjected as he could feel their overwhelming despair through the bond, making him more curious to discover the root of the problem.

"We were in your dreams just now." Benitsubasa whispered trying to forget the horrors that she witnessed earlier tonight.

"We…know about Gohan Trunks." Miya stammered as she felt rude to pry but necessary for honesty, wiping her face on the sleeve of her nightgown. The last statement sent the young saiyan to jolt upright from the ground making the four sit up around him.

"You…do?" He asked nervously, his eyes in disbelief that they could've possibly been in his dreams, his cover was blown and he started to panic until his scythe-wielding wife added in on the conversation.

"I know you don't want to tell me for your own reasons…" Yomi started her hands still shaking around her beloved's arm as she stared with teary eyes into his blue ones before continuing. "I just want you to know I don't care who you are or where your from…I just want you to open up to me."

Her last statement caused Trunks to look at the four with sad eyes as the four sat there in silence waiting for their destined one's response while holding onto him as tightly as they could. Trunks thought for what seemed to be an eternity as he finally nodded his head in compliance at all of their unspoken demands.

"Alright then." He sighed still looking with sad eyes at the four before continuing his statement. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _CH.10 End...Again i apologize for such a long delay and I'm not planning on another delay like that for a while. I don't have much to say as i believe this chapter is pretty self explanatory, more characters begin to take appear and the bond between Trunks and his sekirei deepen. I hope you guys enjoyed it! and as always, thank you for the support and great reviews! if you have any questions please, as always feel free to leave them on the review or pm me. Im still good with quick responses and don't mind any questions or ideas you would like to give me. Until next time!-BobaRaptor_


End file.
